¿Y si me dejaras amarte?
by LiNi.02
Summary: Después del rechazo de Chiaki y de luchar por un amor no correspondido Yuu se dará cuenta de que no vale la pena seguir apegado a ese pasado, permitiéndose entonces dar un nuevo paso en su vida y dándole una oportunidad a Mino de entrar en su vida y en su corazón, conociendo lo que es el verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1: Reconociendo Sentimientos

**_Hola lectores, bueno espero y les guste este fic, se que a más de una persona se le a ocurrido esta pareja, yo personalmente me considero fan de ella por un par de fics que tuve la fortuna de leer y que me hicieron imaginar que algo así podía ocurrir, también y esto debo decir si que a hecho que me enamoré perdidamente de esta pareja por completo, un juego de roles al que pertenezco y en el que soy user de Kanade Mino quien actualmente es pareja de Yanase Yuu (los amo a pesar de que todo rol se convierta en un dramón)_**

**_Tanto Mino como Yuu también merecen ser felices y por supuesto tomado en cuenta, espero de todo corazón les guste._**

**_Este fic se lo dedico a todas las chicas que forman parte del grupo/rol "Junjou No Baai" a quienes quiero muchísimo. _**

**_Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a 3 personas que contribuyeron a esto:_**

**_Gracias Meli por tus palabras de apoyo, por leer todo lo que escribo, por tus consejos por darme fuerzas y por decirme que debo continuar escribiendo, que linda enserio Meli te quiero mucho.  
_**

**_Laura gracias por tan maravillosa idea que tuviste en tu fic, gracias por unirlos y por hacerme querer imaginar más de ellos, si lees en el ultimo comentario que te escribí en aquel fic bueno aquí lo estoy cumpliendo. "Hermana" te quiero._**

**_Obviamente esto no seria nada si mi compañera de rol a quien le debo muchas cosas, especialmente el que me siguiera en la locura de formar esta pareja, Marii Maro gracias por cada rol que hemos hecho, por hacerme reír y divertirme, por cada dramon, discusión que has contribuido desarrollar entre esta linda pareja, pero sobre todo gracias por ser mi amiga, te quiero mucho.  
_**

**_Sin más que decir aquí les dejo mi fic._**

**_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes son creación de Shungiku Nakamura (si no, entonces créanme que Yuu y Mino serian las 5 pareja) yo solo los uso por diversión._**

_**¿Y si me dejaras amarte?**_

_**Capitulo 1: Reconociendo Sentimientos **_

Aburrido se detuvo suspirando, esperó un par de segundo y dirigió su mirada en algún punto de la pared frente suyo, se encontraba más pensativo que nunca y aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía. El motivo… su vida había dado un giro más que inesperado hace poco más de hace un mes. Sin percatarse de nada había aparecido una persona en su vida que no sólo había llamando por completo su atención sino que demás esa persona estaba despertando en él sentimientos que hace mucho no se permitía experimentar, por temor a ser herido, a ilusionarse y que no le correspondiera.

Yanase Yuu, el asistente de varios mangakas, incluyendo algunos suyos y enemigo número 1 de su compañero de trabajo y amigo Hatori Yoshiyuki. La situación no era para nada favorable cuando la veía y analizaba con detenimiento desde ese punto de vista, es más era su gran obstáculo para lograr lo que más quería. En el Departamento Esmeralda por alguna razón se sabían las cosas sin necesidad de preguntar, para nadie era un secreto los amoríos y el estado de la relaciones de los editores, razón por la cual se sabía que cuando Hatori estaba de muy mal humor no era debido a los siempre retrasos en la entrega de los manuscritos de su amante-mangaka sino por cosas de celos o malos entendidos en los que siempre estaba involucrado el personaje por el que sentía más que un simple cariño.

Mino había encontrado una oportunidad evitando claro que se notara el interés que ya sentía por el personaje en cuestión para hablar con Hatori respecto al motivo por el que parecía no soportar a Yuu, es decir, en más de una ocasión se lo había encontrado en algún evento o en la misma editorial hablando o mejor discutiendo por cosas que ambos pensaban que hacían mal para con Yoshikawa-sensei. Hatori no le dio mucha información pero la expresión en su rostro le dijo lo importante, lo que necesitaba y lo que en definitiva lo preocupó.

Lo de que el sub jefe del Departamento Esmeralda sentía no era odio, ni celos comunes y corrientes, eran fundamentados ¿porque…?, he ahí la pregunta más importante y la que definitivamente lo intranquilizaba. Si Yoshikawa-sensei y Hatori eran pareja y se querían, ¿Yuu que vendría siendo ahí?, Mino negó levemente con su cabeza, definitivamente quería dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en lo único que debía su trabajo, con desganó se dirigió al ascensor, pero antes de oprimir el numero del piso al que se dirigía las voces de algunas personas llamaron su atención haciendo que se detuviera.

—¡Yanase largó de aquí!

—Pues no me voy, te guste o no me voy a quedar — indicó desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Sabes, a diferencia de ti hay personas que si trabajamos y no disponemos de tanto tiempo libre. Así que vete ahora mismo, no me dañes el día con tu presencia.

—Hatori, no estoy aquí por ti, a demás acabo de terminar un trabajo– sonrió.

—¿Eh?

—Uno de los mangakas con quienes trabajo no pudo traer el manuscrito porque colapsó y su editor… mmmm… bueno no entendí que pasó pero la única persona que podía traerlo era yo, así que por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Que editor? — preguntó extrañado.

—No lo conoces, no es de Esmeralda y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

—Aun así deberías irte ya.

—Sí, ya cumplí con lo mío, creo que iré con Chiaki — comentó con toda la intensión de provocarlo.

El gesto del editor se endureció agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo — déjalo en paz.

—¡Suéltame Hatori! — exclamó forcejeando.

—¡Basta! ¡Déjalo ya! Yoshino no quiere nada contigo, ya te lo dijo.

Yuu trató de ignorar tan doloroso comentario, aunque fue inútil.

—Y si no te quedó claro con el golpe que te dio entonces tendré que hacerlo yo hasta que comprendas Yanase — aseguró usando un tono amenazante.

—¡Déjame! Hat…

—Hatori, buenos días — Mino apareció detrás de él con su característica sonrisa.

—Ah…eh buenos días Mino — saludó volteándolo a mirar mientras soltaba a Yuu.

—Yanase-san, buenos días que sorpresa verlo aquí — lo saludó con aparente tranquilidad.

Yuu suspiró tragándose la rabia y el dolor de saber que lo que había dicho su enemigo era su maldita realidad— buenos días Mino-san, yo… yo solo vine a dejarle algo a un editor.

—Con permiso yo me retiro — indicó acomodando su maletín —, por cierto… Yoshino está muy ocupado, preferiría que lo dejaras trabajar en paz — le pidió mientras caminaba hasta el ascensor.

—Jum, de todas formas iré.

El editor se detuvo —Yanase, sabes cómo son las cosas, ¡basta!

—Somos amigos, tengo derecho de verlo, a demás te recuerdo que trabajamos juntos — le indicó subiendo el tono de su voz.

Tori apretó los puños dando la vuelta —¡Yanase! Yoshino no… buenos días Takano-san — saludó de improvisto normalizando el tono de su voz de repente.

—Tori, Mino, Yanase-san buenos días a todos — saludó el editor en jefe entrando justamente en ese momento a la editorial.

—Buenos días — saludaron editor y asistente.

—Disculpen que me entrometa pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? — cuestionó mirando a los tres.

—Con permiso me retiro — dijo haciendo una reverencia, yéndose tan rápido como pudo mientras Mino lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo.

Hatori respiró profundo tratando de calmarse—perdón Takano-san, la culpa es mía — se disculpó — me sacó de quicio y… no era mi intensión gritar, lo siento.

Kanade hizo un gesto de entre extrañeza y molestia al escuchar al editor.

—Entiendo… — dijo sin el mayor interés. Al parecer el día Masamune no era el mejor y la culpa era de Onodera era más que claro—. Será mejor que vayamos a organizar la reunión que tenemos en un par de horas.

—Eh, si vamos — ambos hombre se digieran al ascensor —¡Mino!

Suspiró con resignación hasta llegar al elevador. Por su bien era mejor apartar todo ese asunto lejos de su mente, aunque a decir verdad era algo difícil no solo porque era más que obvio que estaba interesado en Yanase, sino porque a demás cada vez le causaba más curiosidad saber cómo eran las cosas entre Yuu, Chiaki y Yoshiyuki.

—¿Cómo va el manuscrito de Yoshino-san?

—Bien, si sigue así y si no tiene ningún tipo de distracción lo más probable es que lo termine a tiempo.

—Bien eso es bueno. Que hay de ti Mino, ¿cómo van tus mangakas? — lo cuestionó fijando su mirada en él.

—Eh… b-bien, tengo que llamar a una pero en general van bien.

—Eso es estupendo, según me comentó Yokozawa, los mangas de los que estas a cargo han vendido muy bien, inclusive se piensa que debe re imprimirse uno, aunque no me dio los detalles, hoy hablaré con él — aseguró.

El editor sonrió, después de todo era una excelente noticia.

* * *

Bostezó y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa — que cansado y aburrido estoy… — se levantó y se aproximó al sofá tomando el manga de _The Kan_ que estaba ahí, le echó una ojeada y luego lo dejó en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado — se que le dije a Tori que terminaría el storyboard el día de hoy pero… — miró el reloj —¿me pregunto si Yuu ya se desocupó?

Habían pasado más de mes y medio desde aquel incidente en el que Yuu le había confesado lo que realmente sentía por él y aunque luego de eso su asistente-amigo estuvo alejado de todo por varios días aparentemente la amistad seguía igual o eso pensaba el inocente y distraído Chiaki, a quien parecía se le había olvidado los detalles más importantes de aquella confesión.

Antes de tomar su celular y decidir llamar a Yanase, el timbre sonó haciéndolo levantarse. Mientras caminaba hasta la puerta se frotó los ojos — ah… Yuu hola, te iba a llamar. Pensé que terminarías tu trabajo más temprano — dijo mientras abría más la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

—Lo siento, es que se me presentó un problema y tuve que ir hasta Marukawa — señaló mientras seguía.

—¿A Marukawa? — preguntó entre extrañado y confundido.

—Así es, tuve que llevar el manuscrito – contestó de mala gana, le molestaba recordar las palabras de Hatori — pero y… ¿para qué me necesitabas Chiaki?

El mangaka corrió hasta la mesa tomando un folleto y entregándoselo — como Hatori no puede ir porque tiene trabajo, pensé en ti, Yuu — dijo sonriendo — ¡vamos! es una convención de anime y se ve que va a estar increíble.

El asistente miró el folleto por un momento y luego levantó la mirada fijándola en su amigo, pensando que decir.

—Parece que allí va a estar firmando autógrafos el mangaka de _The Kan_, vamos ¿sí? — pidió juntando sus manos en señal de suplica mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes y suplicantes.

—Está bien, de igual forma para ese día ya habré terminado todo el trabajo que tengo— indicó sonriéndole, aunque en el fondo estaba más que molesto, por el simple hecho de que Chiaki no lo había buscado porque quisiera estar con él sino como segunda alternativa, porque Hatori no podía.

—Gracias, enserio no se qué sería de mi vida si ti — dijo sin pensar mucho lo que decía.

Yuu hizo brevemente un gesto de molestia y luego continuó como si nada, de verdad que era mejor evitar amargarse y molestarse por ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo porque su tenacidad podía más, él estaba completamente seguro que a diferencia de Tori, él si lo merecía y hasta lo quería más.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días, hasta que el día de la convención llegó. Como era de esperarse Yoshino no llegó a la hora acordada.

Aburrido de esperar sacó su celular y marcó el número de su amigo.

—[¿Si? ]

—Chiaki, ¿donde se supone que te metiste?, hace más de una hora que debiste de haber llegado — le indicó mirando su reloj.

—[Lo siento, es que… yo…] — Yoshino se quedó en silencio pensando que decir.

_El editor no se movía del lugar, desde hacía más de tres solo lo miraba._

—_Si ya todo está listo ¿crees que ya pueda irme? — preguntó con algo de afán._

—_Yoshino, ¿tú enserio piensas salir con Yanase? — preguntó con un dejo de fastidio en su voz que cualquiera hubiera notado._

—_Claro que si — contestó sin entender el porqué de esa pregunta — sabes que Yuu y yo tenemos muchos gustos en común y él al igual que yo tiene muchos deseos de ir — aseguró con una gran sonrisa._

_Tori endureció un poco el gesto y sin más se levantó del sillón, agarró su saco junto con su maletín y se dirigió a la salida._

—_¿Eh? ¿Tori? Pero… — no pudo decir nada, porque para ese entonces ya se había ido dado un portazo._

—¿Chiaki? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Alo? ¿Alo?

—[Eh… si, perdón ya estoy llegando espérame… ¡ah! ya te vi] — señaló antes de finalizar la llamada —¡Yuuuuu!

Volteó a mirar a la derecha y le hizo una seña.

—¡Hola! — lo saludó mientras se aproximaba corriendo —. Perdón… perdón por llegar tarde pero es que… tuve que solucionar algo… antes de salir — dijo una vez se detuvo e intentaba regular su respiración.

—No te preocupes, mejor vamos ya, acabó de escuchar que Ijuuin-sensei llegará durante la próxima media hora — indicó emprendiendo camino.

—¿Ijuuin-sensei? — preguntó con confusión —¿ y ese quién es?

El asistente frunció el ceño y se detuvo volteándolo a mirar — ¿es enserio?

Chiaki se encogió de hombros.

Rió un poco — Ijuuin-sensei es el mangaka de _The Kan._

—¡Eeeeeehhhhhhhhh! — exclamó con incredulidad.

—No puedo cree que siendo tu manga favorito no sepas eso.

—Lo siento… — bajó la cabeza.

—Vamos ya, Chiaki — Yuu aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta la entrada de la convención. Claro que iba a provechar ese día para disfrutar la compañía de su amigo y de paso para demostrarle que con él la pasaba mejor que con el amargado de su editor- amante.

* * *

Hatori miró el edificio enfrente suyo por un momento y luego continuó su camino hasta la entrada donde se encontró con Kisa, Onodera y Mino, quienes iban saliendo.

—Buenas tardes Hatori-san — saludó el editor novato.

—Hatori hola — saludó Kanade.

—Buenas tardes — devolvió el saludo mirándolos a todos —, disculpen pero, ¿para donde van?

—¡Ah! Hola Hatori, Takano-san nos comunicó hace un momento que debemos ir a una convención de anime que se realiza el día de hoy, vamos en representación de la editorial — informó Kisa.

—¿A si?

Los 2 editores afirmaron como la cabeza.

Tori hizo un poco de memoria recordando el lugar hacia donde se había dirigido su amante… con Yanase— ¿sólo van los tres?

—Así es — contestó Mino apoyando su respuesta con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Pero, ¿Y porque yo no sabía nada? — cuestionó haciendo un gesto de extrañeza.

—Takano-san tampoco sabía, al parecer fue error de Isaka-san o de alguien más el que todo haya sido tan improvisado — comentó Kisa.

—¿Y que se supone que deben ir a hacer? ¿Algún mangaka va a ir? ¿No necesitan que yo vaya?— cuestionó con un leve tono de ansiedad.

—Ya todo está listo no te preocupes, solo estarán unas mangakas pero ninguna que esté a cargo tuyo — comunicó Mino.

—Bueno si no es más debemos irnos, hasta luego — se despidió Kisa al ver a Onodera detener un taxi.

El editor no dijo nada solo se les quedó viendo hasta que el taxi arrancó. Con rapidez entró a la editorial, necesitaba hablar con editor en jefe. De verdad que haría hasta lo imposible porque permitir que Yuu y Chiaki estuvieran solos, los conocía a ambos.

—Buenas tardes Takano-san — saludó entrando.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada de los papeles que revisaba —Tori hola, que bueno que llegaste.

—Lo siento, pero Yoshino no estuvo de acuerdo con muchos de los cambios que le sugerí, por eso me demoré — comentó dejando todo sobre su escritorio.

—No te preocupes, aunque si te necesitaba — dijo mientras terminaba de escribir algo sobre un papel— hoy estamos solo los dos, Onodera, Kisa y Mino tuvieron que ir a cubrir un evento del que me enteré hace un par de horas.

—Lo sé, me los encontré afuera, pero Takano-san porque pensante en mandarlos a ellos, ¿no habría sido mejor que yo fuera?

—No, así está bien, tú mejor encárgate de ayudarme con esos papeles — señaló una pequeña torre de documentos.

Tomó aire resignándose, tal parece que aunque deseara, quisiera mejor dicho necesitara estar allá la situación no estaba a favor de eso.

* * *

El mangaka terminó de firmar la edición especial de su manga e intentó entregárselo al petrificado y shokeado ojoazul — gracias — dijo con una gran sonrisa esperando que su fan tomara el manga.

Los ojos de Chiaki permanecían abiertos como platos y brillantes, su boca estaba completamente abierta y sus brazos aun seguían en la misma posición como cuando le entregó el manga para que se lo autografiara. Detrás de él Yuu lo sostenía de los brazos esperando a que el pobre terminar de colapsar y se desplomara.

—Chiaki vamos reacciona — le pidió susurrándole al oído — tómalo ya y vamos — dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor —hay muchas personas esperando, por favor.

—Eh… ah… g-gracias… s-s-se…se…sensei — logró articular recibiendo el manga —y-yo amo… amo su trabajo.

Ijuuin-sensei sonrió — gracias por esas palabras, significa mucho para mí.

—¡Siguiente! — gritó Ishi.

Yuu agarró del brazo a castaño y como pudo lo alejó del lugar.

—¡Gracias sensei! — exclamó a todo pulmón mientras era arrastrado.

—¡Cállate! — pidió el asistente avergonzado al ver como varias personas se les quedan mirando y se burlaban.

—¡Waaaa! ¡Esto es lo máximo! — aseguró gritando —Yuu de verdad que nunca pensé que esto fuera tan emocionante.

—Ah… eh… si, mejor porque no vamos a ver otras cosas — sugirió sonriéndole.

—¡No! — se detuvo y lo soltó — primero quiero ver lo que Ijuuin-sensei me escribió.

* * *

Los tres editores arribaron al evento y como era de esperarse causaron el mismo efecto que producían cuando aparecían, tanto Mino como Kisa parecieron como siempre disfrutarlo, cosa que no ocurrió con "Ricchan", quien a pesar de ya ser parte del equipo desde ya hace un tiempo, aun deseaba no lo relacionaran con ellos o mejor no estar allí.

—Por favor vengan conmigo —dijo uno de los organizadores.

—Gracias — agradeció Shouta mientras entraban y miraban los distintos stands.

—Oh vaya parece que a las personas les gusta disfrazarse mucho y parece que no solo son niños — comentó Ritsu mirando varios cosplays.

—Bueno si, pero igual no le veo nada de malo a eso, hay muy buenos cosplays — aseguró Mino.

—Eh si pues no sé, a mi no es que me guste mucho esto de los mangas.

—¿Y por qué sigues trabajando como editor de manga shojo entonces? — preguntó Kisa sonriéndole con algo de picardía.

—¿Eh? Pues porque…

—¿_Ricchan _acaso te quedas por Takano-san? — juntos editores lo voltearon a mirar riéndose.

El color acudió de inmediato a su mejillas —¿Eh? No, no, no, no para nada — negó moviendo sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Kisa se aproximó y suspiró colocando una mano sobre su hombro — oh vamos _Ricchan _eso ya no es secreto para nadie, entre Takano-san y tú hay algo más que una relación de jefe y subordinado.

—¡No! Eso es mentira — negó moviendo su cabeza.

Mino se río — claro, pero por supuesto, aunque no tienes porque preocuparte no es como si nosotros fuéramos a decir o hacer algo.

—Por cierto hablando de amoríos, ese que va allá en compañía de… — el editor se calló y comenzó a reírse otra vez— que bueno que Hatori no vino — dijo señalando con su dedo.

—¿Eh? — los otros editores voltearon a mirar el lugar que indicaba su compañero.

—Ese no es…

—Si Yoshikawa-sensei el mangaka del que está a cargo Hatori y su… amigo, Yanase-san — informó Shouta.

El corazón se le estrujó al ver a la feliz pareja reírse y hablar muy animados, aunque prefirió no darle importancia — ¿disculpe falta mucho? — preguntó a la organizadora.

—No. Aquí es.

—¡Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! — gritaron las mangakas corriendo hasta donde ellos — ¡son ellos!

Los editores les sonrieron y las saludaron recibiendo sus muestras de cariño. Kanade trató de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, aunque luego de que Kisa los había ubicado él ya no pudo perderlos de vista, a veces consciente o inconscientemente los volteaba a mirar, analizando sus gestos y todos los movimientos que hacían.

—¿Celoso?

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó sorprendido al verse descubierto.

—Tú mangaka me trata mejor a mí que a ti — dijo usando un tono de burla — bueno y la verdad es que no la culpo después de ver las tácticas que usas para incentivarla.

Mino sonrió — claro que no, no es como si tuviera algo de preocuparme — comentó mirando de reojo a Yuu.

De que servía tratar de no pensar en eso que cada vez era más grande y difícil de manejar, si ya era día y noche los que Yuu no se apartaba ni un solo momento de su mente, para que seguir negando algo que era tan evidente, ¿por temor a sentir lo que ya sentía? ¿o por temor a que sufriera como ya lo estaba haciendo?

Se dio media vuelta y tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta dio un suspiro largo —en ese momento lo comprendí por completo todo… — bajó la mirada ocultando su frustración — y lo peor de todo es que duele mucho — suspiró otra vez —quisiera ser yo aquella persona porque quien él sonríe, porque quien se le ve tan feliz, quisiera ser yo a quien toma de la mano de esa forma, quisiera ser la persona que es dueña de ese corazón. Si tan sólo yo… — una sonrisa apareció —si yo pudiera amarte. Como desearía acortar esta distancia de kilómetros que existe entre los dos para decirte todo lo que este pobre y triste corazón siente tan intensamente por ti — pensó dedicándole una mirada al objeto de su amor, que se paseaba por todos lados ignorante de todo.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Reviews? Tomates? Amenazas? Reviews Bomba?**_


	2. Chapter 2:Hechos y Palabras que Duelen

_**Capitulo 2: Hechos y Palabras que Duelen**_

—Enserio me he divertido mucho el día de hoy — comentó dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Yuu sólo sonrió y se sentó en la silla en frente de él, ver a su amigo sonriendo lo llenaba de seguridad para no rendirse, lucharía por Chiaki y lo alejaría definitivamente de Hatori, eso era lo mejor para él y obvio para Yoshino.

El mangaka releyó el autógrafo de Ijuuin-sensei — de verdad que no lo puedo creer, fue un momento tan mágico y tan… — el celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndolo. Sin pensarlo mucho sacó el aparato de su bolsillo pero al ver el nombre en el display de la persona que llamaba dudo en qué hacer.

El asistente pareció relajarse y no prestarle atención a la llamada de Hatori.

—Disculpa, ya regreso — dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba un poco para poder con tranquilidad hablar con su amante.

—Jum — tomó su bebida y miró a su alrededor tratando de apartar su atención de la conversación que pudieran tener.

A unos cuantos metros de él, una de las mangakas con las que él trabajaba y que para ese momento estaba hablando con Mino sobre el siguiente storyboard, lo vio.

—¡Yanase-kun! — lo llamó haciendo señas con sus manos.

La suerte no estaba de parte suya definitivamente, luego de hacer todo por concentrarse y perder de vista a su tormento nuevamente se lo volvía a encontrar. Luego de suspirar se dio media vuelta quedando casi de frente.

Yuu sonrió y se levantó para ir a saludar a la mangaka y de paso al editor.

—Buenas tardes Saeki-sensei — saludó haciendo un pequeña reverencia —buenas tardes Mino-san.

—Buenas tardes — lo saludaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí que se siente amargo esto… — Kanade volteó a mirar a Chiaki que parecía discutir con alguien, ese alguien debía ser su compañero de trabajo — ver que esto es algo imposible de lograr…

—_No me parece que sea un mal asistente, es más pienso que tiene futuro como mangaka—comentó Mino de repente luego de que conversaran sobre la forma como trabajaban las mangakas de cada uno y sus asistentes en general de todo._

—_No es mal asistente y quizás lo que dices es cierto pero hay cosas que no toleró de él y punto — dijo mientras daba media vuelta._

—_¿Eh?, pero no se supone que ustedes se conoces de años, él es amigo de tú mangaka y supongo que tuyo también, ¿no Hatori? — preguntó con claras intenciones de conocer más sobre esa rivalidad que sin querer comenzaba afectarle._

_El editor terminó de tomar unos papeles y se dio media vuelta diciendo con la expresión de su cara lo que enserio pasaba._

—_Tori — lo llamó Takano-san dando por terminada la conversación._

_Mino se quedó quieto, sorprendido al ver en esos ojos una clara muestra de celos._

Los mismos celos que estaba seguro sentía él ahora que sabía lo mucho que le interesaba y quería Yanase para él solo. Por más que quisiera evitarlo no podía, le molestaba que de repente la persona que tenia frente suyo fuera la responsable de esa avalancha de sentimientos y que mientras él sentía que su vida y todo se le salía de control él se veía feliz y radiante compartiendo de un rato agradable junto a la persona que amaba.

—Lo espero esta semana —comentó la mangaka.

—Claro que sí, ya tengo un horario — dijo sonriendo.

Si bien era cierto que tenía fama de psicópata y de ser el chico misterio en Marukawa, a pesar de todo siempre se mostraba tranquilo y sonriente o eso parecía porque debido a las circunstancias comenzaba a desarrollar un sentimiento de fastidio y de odio hacia el mangaka-amante de su compañero y amigo de trabajo Tori. Así no quisiera era algo que no controlaba.

Para su desgracia o beneficio, un pequeño grupo de fans corrieron hasta donde su mangaka interrumpiendo la charla que esta tenía con el asistente, para pedirle un autógrafo y una foto. Lo que hizo que la pareja se quedara sola.

Yuu suspiró y volteó a mirar a Chiaki al verlo discutiendo aun por celular con su editor hizo un gesto de completa desagrado, gesto que no pero para nada desapercibido para el sonriente editor.

—¿Y cómo le ha parecido la convención? — preguntó tratando de restarle importancia a lo que pasaba.

—Muy buena he visto muchas cosas que me han gustado, aunque solo vine porque Chiaki quería venir, él fue quien me comentó sobre ella y me invitó— contestó volteándolo a mirar — y le la he pasado muy bien.

Solo le sonrió y se quedó analizándolo bien.

—No sabía que el Departamento Esmeralda estaría aquí, ¿vinieron todos? — preguntó con la esperanza de no tener que encontrase Tori.

—No, solo estoy yo y 2 compañeros más, Takano-san se quedó con Hatori trabajando —comentó para observar su reacción, por su bien era necesario conocer a fondo la historia de esos tres para terminar de confirmar que no tenía nada que hacer allí. No tenía sentido lo sabía, no era como si fueran a cambiar las cosas si Chiaki estuviera interesado o enamorado en Hatori y no de Yanase. Masoquista, no había otra palabra que pudiera describirlo mejor porque eso era lo que era.

Al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír, eso significaba que tenia a Chiaki para él solo por el resto del día.

—¡Yuu! — lo llamó el mangaka haciendo que ambos lo voltearan a mirar mientras que este se aproximaba — lo siento pero Tori necesitaba decirme algo sobre el próximo volumen.

—Entiendo — el asistente le sonrió como solo sabía hacerlo cuando Yoshino estaba junto a él, al igual que sus ojos brillaban — eh por cierto… Chiaki te presento a Mino-san, él es editor de Esmeralda— dijo mirando al editor quien a pesar de no sentirse bien sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces eres compañero de Tori, digo de Hatori? — preguntó volteándolo a mirar.

Kanade acompañó su sonrisa forzaba con un movimiento de su cabeza corroborando lo que decía el castaño — buenas tardes sensei — saludó por educación.

—B-buenas tardes — contestó el saludo haciendo un pequeña reverencia.

De repente Yuu agarró de la mano a su amigo —ven Chiaki, no hemos ido por allí — indicó señalando con su dedo una zona del lugar.

—¡Si vamos! — lo apoyó emocionado.

—Con permiso Mino-san, debemos irnos — dijo mientras que arrastraba a su amigo quien solo movió su mano despidiéndose del editor.

En ningún momento apartó la mirada de él, desde el principio lo analizó por completo, tratando de encontrar el motivo por el que se sentía tan atraído a él, sin hallar nada, a pesar de sentir rabia e impotencia al verlo tan feliz al lado del mangaka, no pudo evitar sentir que ese sentimiento envés de desaparecer se hacía más grande.

* * *

Hatori regresó y se sentó en su escritorio, tratando de concentrarse en todo el trabajo que debía hacer.

Takano que a pesar de no escuchar la conversación de la pareja, pudo darse cuenta que las cosas parecían no marchar nada bien, Tori se veía bastante serio y molesto.

—_¿!Yoshino acaso no te das cuenta! — le preguntó gritando._

—_Basta Tori deja de pensar que Yuu es una persona mala, ese malentendido quedó en el olvido a demás como te dije él no iba enserio — aseguró totalmente convencido — a demás no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estoy con un amigo divirtiéndome, no todo puede ser trabajo — indicó con algo de seriedad en su voz — a demás la culpa es tuya por no venir conmigo. Adiós._

El editor apretó los puños, algo de lo que su novia había dicho era cierto, ellos casi no hablaban o hacían algo que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo. Tampoco era que desconfiara de su pareja pero por alguna razón sentía que Yanase a pesar de ya saber lo que Chiaki sentía por él envés de rendirse y dejarlos en paz, iba a hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para apartar a Yoshino de su lado.

—Tori — lo llamó Takano atrayendo su atención.

—¿Que sucede?

—Ya casi terminamos el trabajo, por lo que podemos ir a la convención donde fueron los demás — comunicó sin despegar sus ojos de la hoja donde escribía.

—Muy bien Takano-san.

* * *

—¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que buenos cosplays — comentó mirando a todos lados.

—Chiaki.

—¿Que sucede?

—¿Recuerdas lo del viaje a Yufuin? — preguntó volteando a mirar.

—¿Eh? — lo miró entre confundido y sorprendido — ¿si, q-que pasa… que pasa con eso?

—Estaba pensando en que podemos ir en estos días, ¿qué te parece el fin de semana?, recuerda que me lo prometiste Chiaki.

Se río con algo de nerviosismo —eh… lo sé, pero… mmmm… ahora que lo dices debo terminar el manuscrito y no creo que tenga tiempo — mintió evitando mirarlo.

—Porque mejor no lo piensas, lo acabas de decir es mentira — dijo con seriedad — de vez en cuando también puedes estar conmigo ¿no? ¿O es que Hatori no te lo permite?

—C-Claro que no Yuu, p-pero es verdad estoy trabajando en el manuscrito, pero yo si… si quiero ir a Yufuin contigo — aseguró sonriéndole.

El asistente no dijo nada más simplemente siguió el recorrido sin soltar de la mano al objeto de su amor.

El mangaka miró con algo de duda y preocupación a su amigo, era imposible que él siguiera con lo mismo.

_Habían pasado 2 días desde que Yuu le había dicho que lo amaba, él no lo había llamado ni buscado siguiendo las peticiones de Tori, por lo que aprovechando que se encontraba solo tomó su celular marcándole. El teléfono timbró y timbró en repetidas ocasiones hasta que fue enviado al buzón de mensajes._

—_¿Estará ocupado? — se preguntó colgando la llamada, enseguida se levantó. Las palabras de Yuu seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, para él era imposible, aunque la mirada y la forma como se le había declarado parecía que estuviera diciendo la verdad._

_Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso con agua. Claro que su intensión jamás fue lastimarlo, lo quería y lo apreciaba muchísimo, era su mejor amigo por lo que no podía evitar sentirse preocupado y confundido con todo lo que pasaba._

_Harto de pensar y no saber que debía hacer, optó por ir a buscarlo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, que Yanase le dijera que sólo estaba bromeando y que no había pasado nada. En todo el camino se convenció de eso y de que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos a raíz de los eventos de ese día._

_Una vez se encontró al frente de la puerta respiró profundo y timbró cambiando la expresión de su cara por la de siempre, esperó un momento y al ver que nadie apareció volvió a timbrar — vamos Yuu te necesito — susurró._

—_¿Para qué? — cuestionó apareciendo a un lado de él._

—_Y-Yuu… etto… hola._

_El asistente lo miró sin mostrar alguna emoción — ¿para qué me necesitas Chiaki? —le preguntó mientras abría la puerta._

—_Ah… eh bueno yo… — el mangaka le sonrió con evidente nerviosismo —Yuu, quería saber cómo estabas y… y… quería saber si estabas molesto conmigo._

_Dejó su mochila y las demás cosas que traía sobre la silla y luego de suspirar lo volteó a mirar —no… no estoy molesto —desvió un poco la mirada — estoy algo decepcionado es todo — señaló con disgusto._

—_¡Ah! e-entiendo pero con respecto a lo que paso, ¿verdad que… q-que no estabas hablando enserio? — cuestionó riéndose._

_Suspiró y lo miró por un momento — ¿a ti te pareció que no estaba hablando enserio?_

_Yoshino hizo un gesto de confusión —bueno Yuu, nosotros somos amigos, buenos amigos desde hace tiempo, tú me conoces bien y yo a ti igual, siempre hemos sido sinceros en todo… — sonrió — tú me dijiste que había alguien que te gustaba pero… vamos es imposible que esa persona sea yo — finalizó riéndose de nuevo_

_Yuu lo miró por un momento con molestia pero luego cambió la mirada y suavizó el gesto de su cara —por supuesto que estaba bromeando — aseguró con ¿sinceridad?_

* * *

Se sentó y poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer de su rostro la sonrisa que siempre portaba. El amor era un sentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía ni se permitía sentir, una mala experiencia del pasado era el motivo. Mino Kanade no era un hombre que le gustara hablar de su pasado, no lo enorgullecía para nada el fracaso de su primera relación amorosa, ni como a raíz de esta se había vuelto algo promiscuo, cosa que solo cambió cuando finalmente conoció a su primer amor pero no fue correspondido.

No quería sentirse ansioso ni mucho menos desesperado, el problema era que si había una persona con la que le gustaría volver experimentar todos sentimientos y emociones que llegaban con el amor era con él, con Yuu.

—¡Agh! Me siento agotado —comentó Onodera sentándose a su lado haciéndolo regresar de sus pensamientos.

Mino se limitó a sonreír.

—Takano-san y Hatori vienen en camino — informó Kisa aproximándose a los 2 editores — no se para que vienen, no pensó que sea necesario, las mangakas acaban de irse y nosotros o por menos yo en un rato más me voy — dijo mirando su reloj — en poco más de 1 hora Yukina terminará su turno y yo quedé de ir a buscarlo— pensó mientras que se sentaba junto a sus compañeros.

Pasaron unos minutos, los tres editores hablaban de cosas sin importancia y como lo había comentado Kisa, el editor en jefe y sub jefe del departamento Esmeralda aparecieron.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron ambos.

—Buenas tardes.

—Si me permiten un momento ya regreso — Hatori se alejó del grupo de editores sacando su celular, necesitaba hacer una llamada muy importante.

—Onodera necesito que hagas un informe sobre todo lo que paso el día de hoy — pidió Takano.

—Pero Takano-san, ¿no se suponía que el encargado de eso era Kisa-san?

—Eh, bueno yo… — el mencionado miró el reloj en su celular — ya debo irme, ¿Mino te vas conmigo?

—No, yo… — volteó a mirar a Hatori — tengo que esperar algo, en un rato me voy.

—Bien, entonces hasta mañana — se despidió de todos.

—Espero el informe para mañana Onodera, sobre mi escritorio a primera hora

—¡Que! ¿Para mañana?, pero…

—¿Acaso no te sientes capaz de hacerlo? — preguntó de forma desafiante.

—¡Por supuesto que si Takano-san!

Mino suspiró y decidió alejarse un poco de la pareja que discutía encontrándose entonces con un par de ojos que no hacían más que embrujarlo y enamorarlo que venía acercándose a la escena en compañía del mangaka que comenzaba a fastidiarlo, para ese entonces por obvias razones no iban tomados de la mano detalle que no paso por alto.

Una vez lo vio Hatori cortó la llamada y se aproximó con un aire bastante amenazador —¡Yoshino!

—Ah… etto… Tori… ¿c-co… como estas?— le preguntó evadiendo su mirada.

El editor guardó silencio esperando encontrarse con la mirada de su amante para informarle como estaba.

—Ah ¿Hatori como estas? — le preguntó de repente Yuu sonriéndole. Pregunta que jamás fue contestada.

Como era de esperarse el ambiente se tenso, Chiaki mantenía la mirada en el suelo, no sabía cómo debía mirar a su editor-amante; Yuu no dejaba de sonreírle al editor y lo miraba de forma desafiante; Tori turnaba su mirada, por momentos miraba a su mangaka y casi que fulminaba con la mirada al asistente. Todo esto pasaba y Mino era el espectador esperando entonces que alguno de de los contrincantes decidiera matar al otro.

—¡Eso es injusto Takano-san! —gritó Ritsu.

—¡Ja! Onodera has tu trabajo —el editor se acercó a los demás aligerando un poco el ambiente—sensei que sorpresa verlo — le habló al mangaka consiguiendo por fin que este levantara la mirada.

—B-buenas tardes — saludó con nerviosismo topándose con la para nada tranquila mirada de su editor-amante.

—Yanase-san, buenas tardes, ¿como esta?

—Buenas tardes Takano-san, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar — contestó mirando de re ojo a su rival.

Masamune asintió con la cabeza y volteó a mirar a Chiaki —Sensei que bueno verlo, necesitaba decirle algo.

—Eh c-cla…claro que si — trató de sonreír pero al ver a Tori no pudo, se vea tan molesto que le aterraba pensar en lo que pudiera pasar.

—Hatori deberías relajarte un poco, ¿no crees?, deja que se divierta — habló Yuu con toda la intensión de provocarlo.

—No voy a hablar de eso y menos contigo — señaló usando un tono de desagrado para luego darle la espalda —Mino, quería pedirte un favor.

—Claro que sí.

Ambos editores se alejaron lo suficiente para poder hablar con calma.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te comente la semana pasada?

Kanade afirmó con la cabeza.

—Bueno necesito eso para antes del fin de semana.

—Bien Hatori, yo me encargo de eso — contestó evitando mirar a su adorado tormento.

—Gracias.

—Le diré entonces a Takano-san para que él también lo sepa — le dijo para luego ir hasta donde se encontraba su jefe.

—Sabes algo Hatori…

El editor respiró profundo, enseguida volteó a mirar al asistente.

—Hoy terminé de comprobar que no mereces a Chiaki, él jamás va a estar bien si te tiene a su lado — aseguró con seriedad.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

—No voy a dejar a Chiaki nunca, lo amo muchísimo como para rendirme y dejarlo al lado de una persona como tú.

Hatori apretó los puños mientras trataba de manejar todo su autocontrol y no irse a los golpes con el sujeto que tenia al frente.

—Por lo mismo te digo que voy a luchar por él, porque estoy más que seguro que lo amo más de lo que dices amarlo tú; me voy a encargar de alejarlo de tu lado para que sea feliz al lado de una persona que de verdad lo quiere y se preocupa por él, es decir, amo a Chiaki y no me voy a rendir nunca. Por él soy capaz de todo — dijo con mucha seriedad.

El editor se le quedó viendo conteniéndose, no iba a armar un problema al frente de todos, no podía y no era para nada conveniente.

Para cuando Yuu dijo esas palabras Mino ya había regresado y sólo quería decirle algo a su compañero para luego marcharse, ya había tenido bastante y aunque masoquista era no quería seguir presenciando nada más por ese día, se sentía cansado y desilusionado. Definitivamente hubiera preferido jamás tener que escuchar a su tormento decir semejantes palabras, su pobre corazón se había estrujado por no decir que se había roto, ¿qué más pruebas necesitaba para entender que no tenía ni una mísera esperanza de ganarse el corazón de Yuu?

Espero un momento a que su compañero le dijera algo pero al no haber respuesta sin decir nada se dio media vuelta ya se había despedido de Takano-san y de Yoshino, así que se acercó al stand agarró sus cosas se despidió de Ritsu para luego marcharse de ese lugar, estaba seguro que de permanecer allí no lograría nada bueno.

—¡Déjate de mierdas! La única persona que debe alejarse de Yoshino eres tú Yanase — indicó dando media vuelta dejándolo solo — no pierdas más tu tiempo y entiende que él no siente nada por ti.

El asistente apretó los puños bajando un poco la mirada, pensando en las palabras que acaba de escuchar

Bien dice el dicho _"amas al que te ignora e ignoras al que te ama"_, algo que se puede aplicar perfectamente aquí; los 2 son masoquistas no saben realmente que están haciendo pero solo el tiempo y los próximos sucesos les ayudaran aclarar un poco el camino que deben tomar, no será un camino fácil pero al final el amor triunfara. Sin saber el amor esta donde menos lo esperan.

* * *

_**Hola a todas! bueno primero agradezco a todas las que me han enviado reviews y me han leído. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero y sea de su agradado.**_

_**Saludos y suerte para todas.**_

_**Lina A**_


	3. Chapter 3:Dando el Primer Paso

_**Capitulo 3: Dando el Primer Paso**_

Habían pasado varios días desde lo ocurrido en la convención, Mino se concentró en hacer su trabajo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no pensar en Yuu, aunque lo que el ambiente en la editorial era lo que más lo influenciaba, se encontraban casi que a final del ciclo y él debía ir a donde su mangaka estrella una vez terminara la propuesta que escribía.

—Aviso para todos… — entró Takano haciendo que los editores dejaran de hacer lo que hacían —Marukawa a decidió que es momento de darle la oportunidad a nuevos mangakas.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Takano-san? — interrumpió un muy confundido Hatori.

—Me acaban de decir que piensan integrar a nuevos mangakas. Como saben fueron 3 mangakas las que se retiraron en este año de la editorial, 2 de ellas estaban a cargo de Mino y Kisa — comentó mirando a los mencionados — simplemente la editorial no desea verse afectada por eso y bueno también es una forma de permitirle a otros mangakas de darse a conocer — dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

Una vez terminó de hablar se levantó organizando sus cosas.

—¿Vas para donde Saeki-sensei? — preguntó el editor en jefe.

—Así es, al parecer tiene un problema y necesito ver en que puedo ayudar, no quiero retrasarme con el manuscrito— indicó antes de dirigirse a la salida.

—Suerte.

El editor sonrió y se dirigió a la salida. Debía reconocer que a pesar de todo en el ámbito laboral las cosas marchaban muy bien, uno de los mangas de los que estaba a cargo estaban vendiendo bien y al parecer pronto tendría una adaptación al anime, a demás de eso estaba la notica de Takano, suspiro y sonrió como acostumbraba a hacerlo, para sentirse bien definitivamente debía mantener su mente en su trabajo y evitar recordar esos ojos que lo hechizaban y sobre todo esas palabras que le dolían tanto. Con ese pensamiento llegó hasta donde se encontraba su mangaka trabajando.

—Buenas Tardes — saludó entrando al estudio.

—¡Ah! — gritó la mangaka soltando el lápiz que tenían su mano y volteando a mirar al recién llegado —M-Mino-san… bienvenido — sonrió nerviosa y luego cambió su expresión por una de desespero.

Todos los asistentes levantaron la mirada antes el grito — bienvenido —saludaron las 3 asistentes, solo hubo una persona quien no saludo pero no lo hizo porque fuera grosero sino porque estaba muy concentrado terminando unos fondos y otras tareas que le habían asignado.

Mino se aproximó a la mangaka omitiendo el detalle de a pocos metros de él había se encontraba Yuu terminando una de sus labores.

—Lo siento yo… — se lamentó al sentir a su editor cerca suyo — ya no sé cómo seguir.

Suspiró y agarró la hoja en la que ella trabaja.

—Se que dije que lo tendría a tiempo pero ya no me siento segura de lo que hago — señaló limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Porque mejor no…

—Yanase-san necesito colaboración con esto — intervino una de las asistentes levantase de su puesto y acercándose al mencionado.

El editor se calló olvidando lo que hablaba encontrándose con que en aquella habitación estaba la persona que lo estaba volviendo loco, maldijo mentalmente tal hecho de verdad que lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era tener que encontrárselo.

—Mino-san… — lo llamó la mujer — perdóneme por esto de verdad que sí.

—N-no te preocupes, ya se hicieron las correcciones y todo está bien, no hay motivo por el que debas sentir insegura — dijo sonriéndole, colocando la hoja sobre la mesa.

La mangaka correspondió el gesto y no dijo nada.

—Disculpe Mino-san desea un poco de café— ofreció una de las asistentes.

—Claro que sí — contestó tomando asiento para comenzar con el fotomontaje.

—Sensei — llamó Yuu acercándose con varias hojas en su mano — esto ya esta, ¿donde las dejo?

—Yanase-san, esto es lo que le pedí me colaborara con algunos detalles que faltaban ¿no?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza.

—Por favor pásaselas a Mino-san para que comience con el fotomontaje — indicó sonriéndole.

—Bien — se dio media vuelta y se acercó donde el editor —¿Mino-san donde puedo dejar esto?

El castaño soltó lo que tenía en la mano al sentirlo y verlo tan cerca —eh déjalos… — corrió algunas cosas de la mesa abriendo espacio evitando mirarlo — aquí, por favor — en eso los papeles que había corrido fueron a dar al piso y ambos tuvieron que recogerlos.

No quería tenerlo cerca, no quería mirarlo, no quería escuchar su voz, no quería sentirse tan atraído y perdido por él, de verdad que era un tonto un completo masoquista, a pesar de todo sentía que lo amaba cada día más. Sin saber en qué momento levantó la mirada y se encontró con esa mirada algo rojiza que lo tenía loco. ¿Que debía hacer para que esa persona supera de su existencia, para que simplemente le dejara entrar en su vida y en su corazón, para que lo dejara amar como estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?

Inocente de cualquier cosa Yuu le sonrió y le ayudo a organizar su lugar de trabajo —Mino-san, si necesita algo yo puedo ayudarlo, ya terminé mi labor por el momento.

El editor suspiró, no le gustaba la forma como latía su corazón, no le gustaba la forma como Yanase parecía absorberlo, odiaba depender de alguien y sin poder controlarlo eso parecía estar haciendo él —eh… necesitaba… ayúdame a organizar estas hojas – dijo agarrando las hojas que se habían caído y juntándolas en un montón sin importarle que se mezclara todo, solo quería tenerlo junto a él por más contradictorio que pareciera, ya era más que obvio que el razonamiento de su cabeza no era pero para nada compatible con lo que sentía su corazón.

—Está bien — se sentó a su lado, mientras las asistentes y la mangaka trabajan.

Pasó poco más de una hora y dejando sus herramientas de trabajo dedicándose a contemplar a su tormento, memorizando sus gestos.

—¿Necesita algo Mino-san? —preguntó al sentir su mirada y levantando la suya.

—Yanase-san, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Nunca ha pensado en la posibilidad de convertirse en mangaka? — le preguntó con seriedad. Desde que había escuchado a Takano-san hablar de darle la oportunidad a nuevos mangakas y como desde hace tiempo tenía en su mente que él seria buen mangaka no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarle.

El asistente lo miró entre confundido y sorprendido, en otras ocasiones le había preguntado si no había pensado en ser asistente permanente, pero no recordaba le habían preguntado algo como eso o tal vez si pero lo había pasado por alto. Sabía que era bueno dibujando, en algún momento de ocio había hecho varios mangas ,nada importante, pero nunca había pensado seriamente en esa posibilidad o quizás sí pero no le había dado vueltas al asunto, solo deseaba trabajar al lado de Chiaki, ser su asistente, su amigo, su confidente, la persona más importante en su vida.

—Bueno yo…

—Yanase-san por favor dígame, ¿cómo le parece esto? — interrumpió una de las asistentes colocando al frente suyo una parte del manuscrito.

Mino suspiró y prosiguió con el trabajo, quizás en otra oportunidad le hablaría de eso.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche se paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no hubo tiempo para hablar de nada más al respecto, la prioridad en ese momento era el manuscrito.

—¡Por fin Mino-san lo logré! — gritó colgándose al cuello del editor, quien solo se limitó a sonreír mientras miraba el trabajo de la mangaka.

Todos en la habitación guardaban silencio esperando la respuesta del editor, por más tranquilo que pareciera era mejor no confiarse, cuando no le gustaba lo que se había hecho se volvía algo cruel y un tanto sicópata, amenazaba a la mangaka con aparecer a la mitad de la noche para asustarla y hacerla sufrir, torturándola si no hacia su trabajo bien.

Luego de varios minutos analizando todo miró a la mujer y correspondió su abrazo —excelente trabajo sensei — susurró.

Las asistentes gritaron emocionadas mientras que Yuu permaneció en su lugar y solo sonrió colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza recargándose sobre la silla cerrando los ojos, para descansar un poco.

—Mañana mismo llevo esto a la editorial —anunció colocando el manuscrito sobre la mesa mientras que guardaba todo en su mochila —, para que lo lleven a imprenta.

—Mino-san, de verdad quiero que me excuse, lo hice venir hasta aquí a pesar de saber que tiene trabajo que hacer — se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

—Todo está bien, de no ser así aun faltaría por hacer muchas cosas — indicó terminado de organizar todo.

—¿Sensei nos podemos retirar ya?

—Claro que si, gracias a todos por el trabajo, no lo habría logrado sin ustedes.

Kanade volteó a mirar a Yuu quien hasta ahora se estaba terminado de alistar, por lo que prefirió hacer un poco de tiempo.

—Una vez esto esté listo y tenga toda la información del anime te llamaré.

—Perdón. Sensei gracias por contar conmigo, estaré esperando su llamada para el próximo trabajo — intervino antes de salir por la puerta —hasta luego.

—Gracias Yanase-san y así lo hare, suerte en todo y hasta la próxima.

—Hasta luego Mino-san, espero poder hablar con usted en otra oportunidad me interesa mucho lo que me dijo — señaló mirándolo fijamente.

El castaño se alegró al escucharlo —no, espéreme, yo igual ya me voy — dijo mirando a su mangaka — sensei, con su permiso me retiro, la llamo luego.

La mangaka asintió con la cabeza mientras que editor y asistente salían del lugar.

Durante un parte del camino a la estación caminaron en silencio, Yanase aun pensaba las palabras que le había dicho el editor, mientras este trataba de organizar sus ideas apartando por un instante sus sentimientos.

—Y bien, ¿qué piensa de lo que le dije?

—Para serle sincero, jamás lo he pensado— contestó sonriéndole.

—Entiendo.

—Y me sorprendió mucho el que me hiciera esa pregunta, porque bueno sé que soy bueno dibujando pero, no siento que sirvo para ser mangaka — señaló con sinceridad mirándolo.

—¿Por qué esta tan seguro de eso? Conozco su trabajo y con toda seguridad puedo decirle que tiene mucho potencial, digo, por algo le hice esa pregunta.

El asistente hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

—Marukawa piensa darle la oportunidad a nuevos mangaka de mostrar todo su talento, talento que estoy seguro usted Yanase-san tiene — afirmó con seguridad.

Yuu sonrió al escucharlo para luego cambiar su gesto por un de completa seriedad — gracias por sus palabras de verdad que sí, pero yo lo siento, no creo poder.

Mino suspiró —debería pensarlo y no desaprovechar esta oportunidad, si gusta yo puedo guiarlo en lo que necesite, para mí no sería ningún problema — comentó sorprendido al dar darse cuenta de lo último que había dicho, de verdad que necesitaba controlar a su corazón y evitar que sus sentimientos lo hicieran hablar de más.

Se quedó en silencio analizando cada una de sus palabras, aunque no se esperaba nada de eso, había algo en ellas que lo hacía creerle, aun así prefirió no guardar silencio mientras entraban a la estación de tren.

—¿Su casa queda muy lejos de aquí? — preguntó para cambiar el tema y aligerar el momento.

—Eh… no, me bajo en unas 4 estaciones — contestó aun perdido en sus pensamientos y de seguro hubiera seguido perdido en ellos de no sé porque su celular comenzó a sonar haciéndolo sacar su celular del bolsillo y alegrándolo al ver el nombre de su amigo en el display —¿Chiaki?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kanade se borró enseguida y prefirió mirar hacia otro lugar.

—[Hola Yuu, siento molestarte a estas horas pero es que… ]— el mangaka se calló.

—¿Sí, qué sucede? ¿Chiaki? Habla más duro que no te entiendo.

—[Lo siento pero es que… Yuu, mañana no puedo acompañarte yo debo…] —  
Chiaki se metió al baño y abrió un poco la llame del baño para que Hatori no lo escuchara —[mi madre me pidió el favor de que fuera donde ella, al parecer necesita decirme algo sobre Chinatsu… lo siento, de verdad Yuu, esto es importante] — mintió, la verdad es que Tori estaría con él todo el día y por obvias razones le era imposible era con él.

Suspiró y apretó su puño conteniendo la rabia — entiendo… no hay problema Chiaki — dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y era observado por el editor — es un lastima lo que sucede, espero y todo salga bien — que frustrante y dolorosa era la situación, una vez más Hatori estaba por encima de él, a pesar de no merecerlo.

—[Eh si tienes… tienes razón, te llamaré una vez esté de regreso y…] — Yoshino pudo seguir hablando, en ese momento entró al baño el editor tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Si? ¿Chiaki? — preguntó al no escucharlo hablar —¿Alo? ¿Estás ahí?

—[Yuu si estoy… no espera Tori, dámelo] — pidió cuando su editor le quitó el aparato de la mano, colgando la llamada.

Lo maldijo mentalmente cerrando su celular y guardándolo, en ese momento su corazón se volvió a romper, pero no era el momento ni era el lugar para venirse abajo, aun no debía darse por vencido, por Chiaki iría hasta al fin del mundo.

Mino hizo un gesto de total confusión al ver el rostro pálido y descompuesto de su acompañante aunque optó por no preguntar ni decir nada. Los dos entraron al tren sin decir nada, aunque para el editor no era nada agradable el verlo en ese estado, es más le preocupaba y le comenzaba a doler.

Pasado unos minutos, Yuu suspiró y lo miró como si nada hubiera pasado — Mino-san, gracias por la oferta pero como le dije yo prefiero seguir de asistente, siento que es lo mío.

—No diré nada más, solo piénselo — dijo mientas sacaba una tarjeta y se la entregaba —, si le parece no dude en llamarse, con todo el gusto le ayudaré — señaló sonriéndole de una forma que de seguro solo lo seria para él.

Recibió la tarjeta, le intrigaba mucho la seguridad con la que hablaba del asunto, pero prefirió no decir nada, no se sentía con la disposición ni los ánimos para nada, su corazón aun estaba roto y aunque no quería rendirse tal vez era momento de pensar las cosas más a fondo.

Durante el recorrido deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder leer su mente, saber que era lo que había pasado para que estuviera tan perdido y triste, aquellos ojos se notaban opacos y vacios, era tan doloroso el tenerlo tan cerca y sentirlo tan lejos, sentía que en definitiva se estaba volviendo una persona débil, estaba perdiendo la cabeza y la razón por culpa de él.

—Bueno yo me bajo ya — anunció levantándose — que pase buena noche Mino-san.

—Lo mismo para usted Yanase-san — le sonrió aun perdido en ese remolino de pensamientos y sensaciones — que pase buena noche, nos veremos en otra oportunidad.

Si es un sentimiento muy bonito el amor pero a veces duele y más cuando se sabe o se siente no es correspondido, irónicamente para ambos era así, el amar a esa persona no era suficiente para tenerlo a su lado y ser completamente feliz, por más puro y sincero que fuera el sentimiento no bastaba y por eso sufrían. La noche fue eterna para los dos, simplemente carecían de calma.

* * *

Eran las primeras horas del día y a pesar de no haber podido dormir bien se levantó temprano, aquel día no haría nada, Chiaki había cancelado su cita. Sin mucho interés preparó algo de comer y se recostó en el sillón cerrando los ojos, ahora lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

—_¿Nunca ha pensado en la posibilidad de convertirse en mangaka? — le preguntó con seriedad._

Rápidamente abrió los ojos mirando al techo.

—_¿Por qué esta tan seguro de eso? Conozco su trabajo y con toda seguridad puedo decirle que tiene mucho potencial, digo, por algo le hice esa pregunta._

Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación buscando entre sus papeles aquellos dibujos que había hecho alguna vez, mientras recordaba el motivo por el que los había hecho. Al encontrarlos no pudo evitar sonreír. No eran gran cosa pero de igual forma estaban bien hechos, la sonrisa se prolongó y se hizo más notoria.

Miró detenidamente cada uno, notando que tenía parte de la historia en dibujos y que en otras hojas estaban escritas algunas ideas y había bocetos.

—_Oye Yuu, ¿enserio quieres ser mi asistente siempre? — preguntó animado._

_Sonrió y levantó su mirada del cuaderno donde estaba dibujándolo — claro que sí, me encantaría trabajar siempre contigo Chiaki._

_Yoshino sonrió inocente—gracias._

Dejó los dibujos y suspiró, no quería dejarlo, no se sentía capaz, sus sentimientos no se lo permitían.

—_Debería pensarlo y no desaprovechar esta oportunidad, si gusta yo puedo guiarlo en lo que necesite, para mí no sería ningún problema._

Sacó de dentro de su mochila la tarjeta del editor, miró el número mientras que agarraba su celular. ¿El convertirse en mangaka lo haría alejarse de Chiaki? ¿Qué pensaría él de eso?, suspiró alejándose de su mente por un momento todo eso le marcó al editor, aun no sabía que le diría ni mucho menos estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se estaba dejando llevar, le intrigaba la seguridad con la que hablaba. Quizás y era una forma de probar sus habilidades como mangaka.

—[¿Alo?] — contestó el editor.

—Ah... etto… Mino-san soy yo Yanase Yuu… que pena molestarlo… se que debe estar ocupado trabajando.

El castaño se sorprendió y se dirigió rápidamente a otro lugar —[Ah…Yanase-san, no se preocupe no me molesta y tranquilo acabo de salir de una reunión no hay problema ya no estoy ocupado, ¿dígame en que puedo ayudarle?] — le preguntó con algo de frialdad.

—S-si… es respecto a lo que hablamos… — suspiró y miró sus dibujos — me interesa mucho.

Kanade sonrió triunfal al escucharlo.

—Me gustaría hablar del tema, con más calma porque aun no me siento seguro…

—[Entiendo] — se quedó en silencio pensando que decir —[si desea podemos encontrarnos hoy en la noche, después de las 6 y hablamos de todo lo usted quiera, por mi no hay problema, antes me alegra escuchar de parte suya que le interesa la propuesta]

—Tienes razón, llámeme una vez salga del trabajo y me dice donde nos encontramos — propuso algo entusiasmado.

—[Esta bien, aunque si le parece mejor, yo voy hasta su casa]

—Claro que si —Yuu se encargó de darle la dirección y las indicaciones para que Mino pudiera ir a su casa —me llama cuando salga de trabajar para saber.

[Por supuesto. Yanase debo dejarlo por ahora, debo hacer algunas cosas, así que hasta entonces] — se despidió cortando enseguida con la llamada.

Una vez colgó el asistente con mucho más entusiasmo sentó y se puso a arreglar y a retocar lo que hasta ahora había dibujado de su manga, pensando en cómo lo seguiría.

* * *

La llamada de Yuu lo alegró, aunque hizo de las siguientes horas de trabajo algo eterno, trató de verle el lado bueno a la situación, si todo salía como quería podría pasar tiempo al lado de aquella persona tan querida para él, a demás de que tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo más y de poder contestarse tantas preguntas que lo sofocaban.

—¿Todo anda bien Mino? — preguntó Kisa al ver a su compañero de trabajo algo distraído.

Sonrió — solo estoy cansado, pero ya casi termino aquí.

—Que suerte — comentó Ritsu quien aun tenía una montaña de papeles.

Ambos editores se miraron por un momento para luego mirar a su compañero con una sonrisa.

—Onodera, deja de quejarte y sigue trabajando que no te vas de aquí hasta que hayas terminado con todo.

—Vamos Ricchan no te rindas — lo animo.

—¡Por fin! — exclamó el editor sonriente —Takano-san ya tengo lo que me pediste.

—Déjalo aquí, lo revisare en un momento.

Asintió con la cabeza organizó sus cosas levantándose para luego acercarse al escritorio del editor en jefe dejando unos documentos — cualquier cosa, mañana llego más temprano.

— Bien — contestó mientras continuaba leyendo — suerte y hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Takano-san — se despidió.

—Suerte en tu cita Mino — comentó Kisa riéndose bajito—, haber si al fin te conocemos una pareja.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?— preguntó Takano levantando la mirada.

El sentir la mirada de sus tres compañeros de trabajo lo hizo sentir incomodo se quedó por un momento en silencio.

—Vamos Mino, dinos — anim Shouta recargándose en la silla con los brazos detrás de la cabeza sonriéndole a su compañero de trabajo.

—Claro que no — señaló con frialdad dando medio vuelta — hasta mañana — se despidió de todos saliendo de la oficina.

—¿Le crees Takano-san? — cuestionó el pelinegro.

—No, definitivamente no le creo — contestó sonriendo —, siempre me ha intrigado saber cómo será el tipo de mujer que le gusta a Mino — dijo colocando una mano en su barbilla pesando.

—¿Por qué mujer? ¿No has pensado en que quizás sea hombre?

El editor en jefe hijo un gesto de sorpresa — ¿acaso crees que…?

—No lo sé, yo solo digo que no deberíamos cerrar esa posibilidad —respondió riéndose.

—En todo caso me parece perfecto, es el único de nosotros que aun no tiene pareja, ¿verdad Onodera?

El castaño que aun no había hablado y había tratado de ignorarlo se sonrojó notoriamente por el comentario de su jefe. Lo que hizo que tanto Kisa como Takano se rieran.

* * *

Como habían quedado Kanade llamó a Yuu una vez estuvo fuera y lo suficientemente alejado de la editorial para decirle que iba en camino para su casa.

El editor durante todo el camino meditó sobre lo que haría, era en estos momentos en los que no debía ponerse ansioso y perder la poca paciencia con la que contaba, no era verdad que iba para una cita como lo había dicho Kisa, solo hablaría de lo necesario y luego se iría a su casa, evitando cualquier tipo de enredo, por su bien, no debía espantar al asistente con sus impulsos y sus sentimientos fuera de control.

Una vez llegó hasta la estación donde debía bajarse, volvió a llamarlo y a los pocos minutos llegó hasta la puerta de la casa donde vivía. Con seguridad timbró esperando que apareciera.

Yuu abrió la puerta saludándolo e invitándolo a seguir. Inocente de como cambiaria su vida a partir de esa noche y de cualquier cosa que podría ocurrir en su casa.

* * *

_**Hola aqui estoy nuevamente trayéndoles un capitulo más, espero y sea de su agrado, mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos :) **_

_**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Lini-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4: Un Inicio o un Final

_**Capitulo 4: Un inicio o un final**_

El editor suspiró una vez entró a la casa donde vivía Yuu mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

—Mino-san, ¿desea algo de tomar o de comer? —preguntó volteándolo a mirar.

—De tomar esta bien — contestó dejando su maletín sobre la silla y sentándose.

—¿Está bien una cerveza? — preguntó desde la cocina.

—Claro que si — dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Espero no le moleste, no está muy fría — comentó saliendo de la cocina dejando la lata sobre la mesa mientras que él abría la suya y se sentaba enfrente del editor.

—Gracias — la tomó y la abrió tratando de ignorar la mirada tan penetrante y hechizante de su acompañante.

Yuu se le quedó viendo mientras pensaba en que decirle.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Eh? no, lo siento solo pensaba — contestó con una sonrisa sonrojándose.

Mino correspondió su sonrisa y bebió un poco de la cerveza — ¿y dígame Yanase-san como va todo? ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Normal, se puede decir que ni mucho ni poco, pero así estoy bien — contestó dándole un sorbo a su bebida y mirando con duda los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Sabe, yo siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué no es asistente fijo, no es mejor conocer y hacer un equipo con el mangaka con quien se trabaje?

—Para mí no, no me gusta trabajar siempre con los mismos mangakas, ni depender de lo que hagan, disfruto ser independiente y poder escoger a la persona con quien quiero trabajar. Ya estoy más que acostumbrado — contestó dejando la lata de cerveza sobre la mesa.

—Entiendo, pero digamos ¿qué hay de Yoshikawa-sensei?— cuestionó mirándolo fijamente, quería estar atento a cualquier gesto o reacción.

¿De todos los mangakas que conocía por que tenía que preguntarle por él?, estaba molesto por lo que había hecho y aunque le había enviado un mensaje disculpando, no le había contestado nada, no deseaba saber nada de él por ahora. Bajó la mirada y apretó su puño con aparente disimulo.

El editor bebió un poco más de su cerveza esperando la respuesta que parecía jamás iba a llegar, Yuu simplemente se perdió en sus desesperantes pensamientos.

—Lo siento… — susurró después de unos minutos en silencio —pero como dije no me gusta trabajar siempre con los mismos mangakas.

Sin cambiar la sonrisa de su cara dejó la lata a un lado, haciendo de cuenta que lo que decía era verdad —oh ya veo, bueno supongo que así está bien, es solo que pensé que como eran amigos… — iba a seguir hablando pero realmente no se sintió capaz la cara del asistente no era nada agradable y aunque necesitaba saber la verdad, la idea tampoco era lastimar a la persona de la que estaba enamorado con algún comentario — bueno realmente no importa, por favor ignore lo que dije.

Yuu sonrió como pudo y lo miró — cielos ya me la terminé, ¿qué hay de usted Mino-san? ¿Desea otra cerveza?— preguntó para cambiar el tema y poder ir a otro lugar a liberar un poco su frustración.

—Está bien — contestó mientras se la acababa al instante.

—Enseguida se la traigo — dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde no dudo en golpear la pared. Ama a Chiaki, quería estar a con él, pero ¿qué le faltaba para ser mejor que Hatori? O no mejor porque estaba convencido que él era mejor que el editor, pero, ¿y qué le faltaba para lograr que fuera el primero en su vida? ¿Para tener su amor?

Trataba de ser paciente, no quería rendirse pero estaba cansado, su amigo le mentía para estar con Hatori. Respiró profundo tratando de controlarse y apartar todos esos tristes y molestos pensamientos; volvió su mirada al refrigerador y sacó las cervezas aun tenía un asunto que aunque quisiera negarlo le interesaba mucho, por lo tanto debía discutirlo, a demás era muy grosero de su parte dejar al editor esperando, después de todo había sido él quien lo había llamado.

—Muy bien aquí tiene — dijo al volver colocando la lata enfrente suyo para luego sentarse —¿ y dígame Mino-san cómo va el trabajo en la editorial? ¿Aun sigue siendo editor de las mismas mangakas?

—En la editorial todo va bien, saliendo de ese campo de batalla en el que suele convertirse el departamento cuando estamos al final de ciclo — contestó sonriendo —.Sí, soy editor de las mismas mangakas, el problema que tenia de que me las cambiaran fue debido a que perdimos 2 mangakas y tuvieron que re acomodar todo.

—¡Ah! Entiendo— Yuu desvió su mirada un poco —, pero ahora con lo que me dijo que Marukawa le dará la oportunidad a nuevos mangakas… — suspiró — si digamos eh… mmm… yo eligiera ser mangaka, ¿habría alguna oportunidad de trabajar con usted Mino-san?

El castaño cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa y no pudo evitar mirarlo haciéndolo sonrojar notoriamente.

—Digo, no me gustaría que Hatori resultara siendo mi editor y no tengo nada en contra de Kisa-san, Takano-san o el ultimo editor que se unió al equipo y que por cierto no recuerdo el nombre pero… —Yanase sonrió levemente pero sin mirarlo —, ya que usted es quien ha dicho que tengo potencial me gustaría que estuviera en todo mi proceso.

Su autocontrol se estaba perdiendo con gran facilidad, quiso acercarse, tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo, besarlo y sin podía hacer mucho más cosas, pero desafortunadamente no podía así que volvió a su expresión de siempre —si así lo desea por mí no hay problema.

—Gracias — el asistente le sonrió con sinceridad, bebiendo su cerveza mirando los papeles sobre la mesa. Era el momento de arriesgarse, de intentarlo, de confiar en las palabras de Kanade y cambiar aspectos de su vida.

—Usted me dice cuando comenzamos.

—C-claro, estaba pensando que… — antes de que pudiera seguir hablando su celular comenzó a sonar. Al parecer era un mensaje —. Permítame un momento —sacó el aparato del bolsillo notando que el mensaje era de Chiaki lo que lo desencajó pero no quería saber de él por el momento y más sabiendo que le seguiría mintiendo, ignoró el mensaje y puso su celular sobre la mesa pero aunque quiso seguir como si nada hubiera pasado no pudo.

—¿Yanase-san está bien? — preguntó al notarlo tan callado e incomodo —, si usted quiere podemos hablar después, por mí no hay problema. Me basta con saber que acepta mi propuesta, mañana hablaré con Takano-san para que sepa y cuando usted quiera comenzamos con este proyecto del que me atrevería a decir tendrá mucho futuro.

—¡Nooo! — exclamó alzando la voz — perdón, lo siento… yo quiero mostrarle algo pero no estoy muy seguro.

— ¿A si? ¿Y qué es? —preguntó un tanto confundido.

El asistente tomó lo que estaba en la mesa — yo le dije que me interesaba la propuesta que me hizo y la acepté porque yo hace un tiempo, en un momento de ocio comencé un manga, bueno…si es que a eso se le puede llamar así— hizo una pausa y sonrió sin mirarlo —,no es nada fuera de lo normal pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad estoy considerando retomarlo — comentó no muy seguro entregándoselo —.Como dije no es nada fuera de lo normal porque considero que soy bueno dibujando pero en cuanto a desarrollar unas historia tengo problemas — su rostro se tornó carmesí.

Mino lo escuchó atento para enseguida observar lo que le había entregado.

—Acepto cualquier crítica, inclusive si cree que es un está mal no… no importa.

Por varios minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio, Yuu pensaba en si estaba bien haberle mostrado el manga, a demás de eso miraba de vez en cuando su celular, quería y no quería mirar el mensaje de su amigo, odiaba su situación y odiaba cada vez más a Hatori. Hartó y ansioso con todo agarró su bebida y comenzó a beber cada más rápido y en grandes cantidades. ¿Cuánto más su corazón tendría que romperse antes de comprender que era mejor ya rendirse?

El castaño analizó cada detalle y dibujo del manga. Eso sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa, por su cabeza jamás paso la idea de que su amado asistente hubiera hecho un intento de historia o manga, eso sí que facilitaba más las cosas, a demás de que a pesar de tener errores que corregir y una que otra cosa cambiar, la historia se veía y leía interesante. Todo eso lo llenaba de satisfacción y motivaba, de verdad que daban ganas de hacer de Yuu un gran mangaka y claro que él estaría siempre a su lado apoyándolo y ayudándolo.

—Enserio Mino-san no pierda más su tiempo en eso, sé que esto no tiene ningún valor, mejor déjeme y lo deshecho — dijo frustrado por toda esa cantidad de pensamientos negativos que se acumularon en su cabeza al ver su maldita realidad. Suspiró conteniendo su dolor, lo que deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer, porque cada día era más doloroso vivir sabiendo que si importar nada jamás tendría lo que más quería.

El editor pareció no escucharlo pues siguió con su labor, tomó de encima de la mesa y en una de las hojas comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

Sin poder soportar más agarró su teléfono y se dispuso a leer el mensaje de Yoshino, lo que hizo que sonriera tristemente y comenzara a teclear la respuesta.

—Sabes Yanase-san… — habló dejando todo sobre la mesa.

—¿Si?

Suspiró y sonriéndole de una forma algo diferente a lo usual lo miró — tenemos un proyecto en proceso… usted ya lo comenzó, ¿qué le parece si entre los dos pasamos estos dibujos y bocetos a un manuscrito y hacemos que más personas conozcan esta fantástica historia?

El asistente dejó caer su celular y automática se olvidó por completo de todo lo que lo mortificaba, una sonrisa apareció, un repentino entusiasmo lo hizo acercarse y tomar su "manga".

Kanade analizó cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos, de por si no lo había dejado de hacer, ni siquiera mientras analizaba los dibujos, por lo que también quiso decirle eso como una forma para que se animara.

—Esto… yo… g-gracias Mino-san — logró articular mientras leía lo que el editor le había escrito — creo que tiene razón…

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida se acercó para explicarle una que otra cosa a su mangaka. Yuu estuvo atento a todo, ¿por qué no debería pensar por una vez en él y dedicarse a algo que le gustaba?

Una vez quedaron claros unos puntos el editor satisfecho por todo, se dispuso a organizar sus cosas — bien creo que así está bien, mañana hablaré con Takano-san para que…

—No — lo interrumpió quitándole su maletín —, por favor quédese, yo quiero mostrarse el boceto de otro de los personajes del manga — comentó obligando al editor a que volviera a sentarse —, solo deme un par de minutos y se lo muestro — señaló tomando papel y lápiz —. Si gusta en la nevera hay más cerveza, al igual que comida, tome todo lo que quiera y hágame compañía, esto solo me tomará un par de minutos más.

Sin poner mucha resistencia solo se limitó a sonreír y se dirigió a la cocina, el tenerlo a si era un gran avance y por lo mismo quería aprovechar cada momento, cada palabra, porque era sumamente agradable el compartir con aquella persona que le quitaba el sueño. Se sentía realmente bien, ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo no se permitía tal sensación? La pregunta se hizo presente al poco tiempo trayendo consigo recuerdos que creía olvidados.

—Maldito pasado… — susurró.

_Poco a poco iba comprendiendo lo que pasaba, el estar con una mujer no era tan placentero o no lo era para él. Después de muchos intentos con una y con otra al fin comprendió que el problema era suyo. El solo pensar en todo lo que había tenido que pasar lo hacía sentir miserable. ¿Si su futuro no era estar con una mujer entonces… era con un hombre?_

_A pesar de sentirse mal de ver en lo que se había convertido, de querer mandar todo al diablo y de ver que los días pasaban y no se sentía cómodo con lo que era, había ocasiones en las que todo parecía quedar en el olvido y se sentía feliz, motivado y con ganas de seguir, esas ocasiones eran cuando estaba junto a aquella persona…_

¿Porque el amor era así? De verdad que le aterraba pensar en que tuviera que pasar por lo mismo, no quería ni pensarlo pero siendo horriblemente realista todo parecía indicar que la historia se volvería a repetir.

—¿Mino-san?

—Sí, si ya voy — contestó sacando unas cervezas y un paquete de papas de la lacena. Al llegar a la sala se encontró nuevamente con esa mirada, haciéndolo entender que estaba ya perdido en todo, que tenía todas las de perder.

—Listo, ya terminé el primero — indicó suspirando.

—Que bueno — dejó todo sobre la mesa, para enseguida tomar el papel.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Claro que si — contestó mientras analizaba el dibujo.

—¿Por qué está convencido? ¿Qué es lo que realmente le hace decir todo eso con respecto a mí? — preguntó serio y fijando sus ojos en los que sería la mirada del editor.

El castaño dejó lo que hacía y luego de un suspiró cambió la expresión de su rostro por una seria — al principio fue intuición y lo que vi de su trabajo, pero luego el ver el empeño, el esfuerzo y la entrega que tiene para hacer una escena de un manga como este —señaló con su dedo las hojas —, me lo confirmaron, es una persona talentosa, que hace las cosas con amor y quizás para usted no sea suficiente con eso para mí sí lo es, por eso estoy aquí y por eso deseo trabajar con usted, deseo que explote todo ese potencial que por inseguridad e indecisión se niega a hacer, pero no se preocupe para eso estoy yo. Yo voy a estar con usted siempre — dijo con determinación lo que terminó de tomar por sorpresa al dibujante — ¿algo más que quiera saber?

—N-no… ya entendí y créame que yo confío mucho en usted y en todo lo que me dice —contestó sonrojando y desviando la mirada. Sin comprender el porqué esas palabras lo hicieron sentir algo raro, es más podía estar seguro de que su corazón se aceleró un poco.

—Perfecto ahora con respecto al dibujo… —suavizo la expresión de su rostro — me parece perfecto, aunque no se pienso que si lo hace un poco más joven se vería mejor, ¿no lo crees Yanase-san?

—¿Eh? — trató de mirarlo pero no se sintió capaz, solo miró el papel — quizás… quizás tenga razón, enseguida lo corrijo, a demás usted me ha dado una gran idea, permítame.

A pesar de sentirse incomodo por lo que inexplicablemente empezaba a sentir, mientras dibujaba el sonrojo poco a poco fue desapareciendo y nuevamente sonreía.

Verlo tan concentrado en sus dibujos y sonriendo lo hizo sentirse más atraído a él, por lo menos sabia que sus palabras le habían servido y lo habían motivado, para ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento bebió una gran cantidad de cerveza, con esa ya era la 4ta o 5ta ya ni lo sabía. Aun tratando de manejar el poco autocontrol que le quedaba miró el entorno específicamente el reloj sobre el estante frente a él.

—¿Tiene afán Mino-san? — preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé, desde hace un rato lo noto algo raro y como miró el reloj… — dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y levantó su mirada fijándola al fin en su rostro— pensé que tenía algo que hacer.

—No, no se trata de eso — indicó tratando de escapar de esos ojos.

—Si gusta cuando tenga listo esto yo me comunico con usted para que venga, enserio no creo que sea necesario que espere a que termine — se levantó buscando el teléfono. No era por ser grosero pero él quería algo de tiempo a solas, no entendía como de repente el tener a Mino cerca lo hacía sentir incomodo, si recordaba su palabras y lo agradable que era haberlas escuchado pero tampoco era para tanto, quería estar solo para poner orden muchos pensamientos—. Vaya no pensé que fuera tan tarde le pediré un taxi, ¿está bien? —se sentó a lado del editor y comenzó a digitar el teléfono.

—Enserio Yanase-san no se preocupe por eso — trató de convencerlo quitándole el teléfono —, yo quiero quedarme un rato más — dijo sonriéndole de frente.

—Ah pero… —el asistente quiso reclamarle pero no pudo, la expresión que tenia Mino en ese momento se lo impidió.

Lo tenía relativamente cerca, llevaban compartiendo y hablando desde hacía un par de horas y se podía decir que se sentía algo más cercano a él, le agradaba escucharlo que confiaba en él, le alegraba saber que de ahora en adelante compartiría bastante tiempo a su lado. Quizás no significara que él correspondiera sus sentimientos pero igual Yuu estaría en su vida de alguna u otra forma. Todo hasta ahí estaba bien, pero Kanade olvidó algo importante y era que el beber de la forma como lo venían haciendo y sabiendo que llevaba varias horas sin comer podrían perjudicarlo.

Él no supo bien en qué momento la distancia de ambos se había acortado, lo único que si sabía era que ahora se encontraba agarrándolo del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, si a sus ojos porque el editor quiso mostrarle el misterio de sus ojos grises. Poco a poco empezó a intercalar su mirada de los ojos de Yuu a su boca, mientras que se acercaba hasta posesionar su boca sobre la de Yuu. Al principio fue un beso superficial, solo sus labios pero poco a poco el beso se profundizo, se abrió paso con su lengua hasta ingresar, topándose con su lengua y enredándose ambas.

En shock estuvo por largo tiempo, hubiera sido otra persona u otra circunstancia no hubiera dudado en apartarlo y detener el beso pero en el momento en el que Mino se acercó con esa expresión que jamás vio y cuando abrió los ojos no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera moverse, simplemente lo cautivó, lo que lo llevó a que a poco a poco fuera correspondiendo el beso con casi la misma intensidad con la que el editor lo hacía.

Cuando el oxigeno les hizo falta casi que al tiempo cortaron con el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ambos. Ninguno parecía reaccionar ante tal hecho o eso parecía pues Yuu endureció la expresión de su rostro y sin importarle nada agarró al editor de su camisa con fuerza acercándolo a su cara nuevamente —¿ por qué lo hizo Mino-san?

—Lo siento yo no… — no pudo contestar la pregunta ya que ahora era él quien era besado muy apasionadamente por el asistente.

Eso sí que no lo esperaba pero dado a esos increíbles deseos que sentía por él se dejó llevar. El beso cada vez se hacía más largo y profundo y ambos parecían estarlo disfrutando mucho, Mino colocó las manos en su cadera atrayéndolo más hacia él, quería sentirlo más cerca. Yanase pasó sus brazos por el cuello del editor y aunque la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente ambos perdidos en el momento continuaron con esa batalla de besos en donde cada uno trataba de manejar la extraña situación.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar y el deseo de querer más se hizo evidente, el futuro mangaka comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de la camisa de quien sería su editor, para luego comenzar a pasar su lengua por el cuello de él. El editor no se quedo atrás y absorto en todo deslizo sus manos por la camiseta para luego meterlas por debajo acariciando su piel.

Quizás el momento era muy apresurado, quizás estaba mal, quizás traería muchas consecuencias porque de que las traería las traería, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su error. Kanade no se dio cuenta cuando fue que Yuu se posesionó encima suyo, con las piernas a lado y lado de su cadera mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cuello y sus labios delineaba un camino de besos y lamidas por torso.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser la víctima, jamás había dejado que alguien a parte de él fuera quien dominara el momento y claro que esta no sería la excepción, solo estaba sorprendido de ver a su querido y amado dibujante en semejante estado y por lo mismo quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, para luego imponerse como el seme de aquella extraña y circunstancial relación.

Con cada beso, con cada caricia parecía cautivarse más, a demás su cabeza no razonaba para nada y su deseo de querer más y llegar al siguiente paso lo dominaban cada vez más.

—Yuu… — lo llamó agarrándolo del mentón para luego fundirse en un apasionado beso, que le permitió acomodarse de mejor manera y con sus manos apresó al futuro mangaka contra su cuerpo para enseguida deshacerse de su camiseta y de esta forma lograr saborear aquella piel.

La excitación era mayor, su cuerpo se calentaba con cada roce y su entrepierna comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de eso —ay… C-Chi… mmm Chiaki… ah — jadeó en un susurró.

Detuvo su lengua y sin él siquiera notarlo sus brazos soltaron al asistente enseguida, desde la posición en la que estaba lo miró, era una sensación de dolor, tristeza y decepción, su corazón se estrujó y sin querer nada más lo agarró de los brazos y lo movió de encima suyo.

—¿Mino-san? —lo llamó volviendo a la realidad, sus ojos miraba un poco desorbitados lo que pasaba o mejor lo que había estado sucediendo.

—Yanase-san eh… — el castaño se acomodó sus ropas — es tarde y es mejor que yo me vaya, a demás…

Una vez más el celular del dibujante volvió a sonar, lo que hizo que la situación empeorara más o por menos la del editor quien imaginó de quien era la llamaba y aunque no supiera nada, su herido orgullo y su subconsciente confirmaba sus dudas y temores desbaratando las ilusiones que en segundos parecieron posibles.

Yuu suspiró y también se organizó mientras dejaba que su celular sonara, realmente no importaba quien fuera o de quien se tratara, su mente trabajaba procesando lo que consciente o inconsciente había alcanzado a hacer y que de seguir habría terminado en una relación sexual.

—Por favor tómese el tiempo que necesita en el manga y cuando tenga definido los detalles que faltan y haya arreglado lo que le pedí llámeme — dijo antes de sonreír —, bueno si es que el aun le interesa esto — comentó levantándose y tomando sus cosas —, con permiso me retiro.

—Mino-san… — susurró sin mirarlo.

—Que pase buena noche — se despidió caminando hacia la puerta.

—Mino-san… no se vaya… — apretó los puños.

Se detuvo al escucharlo pero realmente se sentía cansado por todo el trabajo en la editorial, a demás que lo que acaba de pasar había sido demasiado — llámeme cuando tenga listo su manga.

Negó con un cabeza y con decisión se levantó rápidamente –¡No! Espere… — se dio media vuelta pero lo único que encontró fue como la puerta se cerraba —¡Mino-san! — exclamó molesto.

* * *

_**Hola me reporto después de tanto tiempo, siento la demora pero a sido un mes muy concurrido y lleno de cosas, problemas personales, trabajos y más trabajos de la u, días y días sin dormir, a demás que mi principal fuente de inspiración me a abandonado temporalmente y aunque no lo pensé si me afecto un poco el que me compañera roleadora se fuera temporalmente porque al no poder desarrollar un poco de la historia allá yo me quedé en blanco para seguir este fic. Aun así traté de seguir y espero que regrese pronto porque es enserio extraño muchas cosas :(**_

_**Bueno dejando eso de lado un poco quiero agradecer por cada review que me han dejado, por cada mensaje, alerta o favorito, me alegra saber que les agrada lo que escribo de verdad que si, espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y espero de todo corazón tener el próximo pronto, lo único que tengo para decir es que una vez terminé este capitulo continué escribiendo y tengo algo del siguiente.**_

**_Sin más que decirles me despido por el día de hoy, saludos y suerte en todo._**

**_Lini-chan_**


	5. Chapter 5: La Frialdad de una Sonrisa

_**Antes de que lean el capitulo quiero hacer una aclaración. Como antes dije este fic surgió debido a un rol a que pertenezco por lo que el siguiente capitulo es especial debido a que la historia que narro surgió de un rol entre Marii y yo, Mino mi personaje fue infiel y a raíz de ello pues la pareja terminó (aunque volvieron no), para explicar algunas cosas yo escribí una historia de forma que se pudiera por decirlo de algún modo justificar cosas, quise usarlo en el fic ya que tuve la oportunidad de ensamblar muchas cosas y me pareció perfecto. Espero y les gusto. Sin más que decir disfrútenlo.**_

_**Capitulo 5: La Frialdad de una Sonrisa**_

¿Qué se esconde detrás de una sonrisa? Las apariencias suelen engañar y muchos rumores surgen a raíz de una persona que parece tranquila, alegre y siempre sonriente pero… así como suelen decir cosas buena, como el caso de Onodera quien dio su opinión respecto a su compañero de trabajo, también se dicen cosas malas allí está la contra que dio Takano ante tal comentario, pero ¿cuál es la verdad de todo esto?

Sonreír para ocultar lo que realmente pasaba se volvió su arma. Desde joven entendió que era mejor no mostrarse vulnerable ante nada, jamás se destacó por nada y nunca fue algo que le importara, tener o no tener amigos que más daba, ser tachado como el que no hablaba o no se hacía notar realmente no fue algo relevante, no ser alguien interesante no era algo por lo que debería sufrir, pero poco a poco todo esto fue influyendo para que su personalidad se fuera formando.

Por las buenas tienes el cielo y es la persona más dulce, tierna y comprensiva; por las malas las cosas son a otro precio, rencoroso, odioso, sarcástico y cruel es lo que te encuentras, quizás llegue a ser hasta sádico eso depende de la situación.

Pero no todo es malo y tampoco se puede decir que Mino era un antisocial y excluido solo que pocas personas conocen su verdadera personalidad, sus cualidades y defectos.

_Otra clase terminaba y era momento de organizar los grupos de trabajo para el proyecto, los compañeros y amigos no demoraron en juntarse, quedando dos personas sin grupo en aquel salón de clases. La chica de ojos negros grandes y algo penetrantes, sonrisa dulce, pelinegra, de estatura media, porte elegante, delgada y actitud relajada recargó su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de la persona que quedaría sola. Aquella chica bien podía decirse que desapercibida no pasaba, su problema era que en esa materia no tenía a nadie conocido por lo que debía esperar para juntarse con el inadaptado, el olvidado o aquella persona que pudiera estar en su misma situación._

_Al verlo le sonrió y sin pensarlo se levantó de su puesto, acercándose —hola — saludó al quedar frente suyo — parece que no tienes pareja para el proyecto, ¿no?_

_Dejó de escribir y levantó su mirada —si eso parece._

—_Bien — la chica tomó el lápiz y sin más al borde de la hoja donde anteriormente escribía el castaño, escribió su nombre y número de teléfono —llámame en la noche para ponernos de acuerdo — dijo mirándolo y sonriéndole —, tengo algunas ideas pero me gustaría escuchar las ideas que tienes, espero que podamos llevarnos bien y trabajar a gusto eh… mmm… eres tan gentil ¿y me dices tu nombre cariño?_

—_Kanade Mino, el gusto es mío —contestó colocando su mano sobre la mano de la chica que aun permanecía sobre la mesa —y si tienes razón yo igual deseo que podamos trabajar bien… — dirigió su mirada al cuaderno —Ai-chan._

—_Bien Kanade-kun espero tu llamada y si me disculpas tengo que ir a otro lugar — indicó quitando su mano de la mesa, pero antes de irse le dedicó una mirada algo coqueta y se marchó, dejando al futuro editor con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro._

_El primer amor es inocente y por demás inexperto debido a la cantidad de sentimientos y emociones que lo acompañan y que no son conocidas, a demás de que siempre existe el temor más cuando las cosas comienzan a salirse de control._

_Los días y meses transcurrieron y lo que comenzó con un juego de palabras y gestos poco a poco empezó a tomar un rumbo que podía decirse estaba bien._

—_¿Y no se suponía que hoy tenias cosas que hacer? O no se creo que eso fue lo que entendí luego de que me comentaste que hoy era un día importante y que hoy definirías algo que realmente te interesaba— comentó sorprendido al ver a la chica parada en el marco de su puerta más arreglada de lo normal y con una sonrisa._

—_Si tengo cosas que hacer, por eso estoy aquí, pero... — cambió el gesto a uno serio — ¿no me dejas pasar?_

—_¡Ah! Claro a eso te refieres, no entendí pero qué más da… — se hizo a un lado —, perdón el desorden pero no esperaba visitas._

—_Es lo que menos interesa desde que estés tú el resto no importa._

—_Ya, bueno gracias me alegra saber que te intereso — siguió a su compañera hasta el sillón — y debo reconocer que eso me hace sentir bien._

—_Jajajajajaja ¿acaso es novedad eso? Oye Kanade-kun pensé que tenias una idea de lo que sucede, te esperaba más astuto._

—_Quizás la tenga pero… — se acercó y la tomó del mentón —no lo sé, amo los juegos, así que empieza y vemos como terminamos._

—_Yo no estoy jugando, yo estoy siendo clara — señaló con seriedad — y como te dije esto me interesa y mucho._

—_Ok ya entendí, ¿qué quieres que diga o haga?_

—_Me gustas lo sabes, ¿verdad? — preguntó antes de que Mino terminara besándola._

—_No, yo no lo sabía — susurró en medio del beso sonriendo —, es más esto sí que me toma por sorpresa — dijo con sarcasmo volviendo a besarla —, pero qué más da si igual tú me gustas._

—_¡Tonto!— se quejó antes de abrazarlo y para seguirlo besando._

—_Si yo también te quiero— se rió antes de besar sus mejillas, sus labios y por ultimo su cuello._

_Entre besos, caricias las cosas fueron subiendo de nivel, ambos estaban convencidos de sus sentimientos por lo que no se atrevieron a cortar con el momento, después de todo solo querían demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban._

—_Eres la persona más importante en mi vida creo que ya te lo dije con anterioridad, de verdad yo quiero estar a tu lado, me gustas tal y como eres. Tú sabes lo que quiero, lo que espero, entonces… porque no estar juntos, ya dejemos de jugar y dejemos las tonterías a un lado — dijo recostándose a un lado de él —te amo Kanade._

—_Lo sé, créeme que lo se — murmuró abrazándola a su cuerpo. Una vez estuvo seguro de no tener su mirada puesta en él, suspiró e hizo un gesto de duda. No era experto pero algo no había estaba bien, llevaba ya algo de tiempo saliendo con aquella chica, nada formal o no para los demás, su relación era solo algo de los dos nada más, bromeaban, molestaban pero no había compromiso como tal aun. _

_No queriendo darle importancia a eso, las cosas continuaron, ahora con el titulo de novios. Mino debía reconocer que Ai era demasiado especial y linda con él, siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que a él se refería, demostrándole de una y mil formas cuanto le importaba y amaba, él intentaba corresponderle y hacer cosas para y por ella, no con la misma intensidad pero todo parecía indicar que eran una linda y romántica pareja de enamorados, eso decían sus compañero de la universidad y la familia de ambos._

_Las apariencias engañas y lo que parecía una pequeñez poco a poco fue creciendo y la inconformidad e incomodidad del futuro editor en algunos aspectos de su relación sin razón aparente hicieron que su lado no tan amable saliera a relucir, su frustración y el no entender que pasaba lo hicieron en más de una ocasión obrar mal con su novia, las discusiones y peleas no se hicieron esperar y de alguna u otra forma el amor que se profesaban o que él profesaba comenzó a agotarse._

_Se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró — ¿por que eres así? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo solo quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, quiero verte bien, ¿¡Por qué no entiendes que te amo con todo mi corazón!?_

—_Yo no lo pedí y lo que haces no me hace sentir bien, ¿es difícil de entender?— preguntó con evidente fastidio enfrentándola —, no deseo verte, no deseo escucharte._

—_Lo que es difícil de entender es porque te compartas así, eres cruel, eres frio y no es justo, porque que recuerde yo no te he hecho nada malo, en cambio tú sí, me lastimas con tus palabras y actitudes._

—_Ok bien si así lo crees entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó serio._

_La chica sollozó —entonces córtala ya y no me lastimes más con tu actitud, porque no dices lo que falta y ya no te molesto más, yo no lo haré porque no soy yo la que quiere dejar las cosas hasta aquí._

_Verla en ese estado, ya se estaba volviendo un habito y no le agradaba, era desesperante el querer hacer las cosas bien pero que no resultara, pedirle tiempo tampoco sería la solución, no quería, pero si quería, si la quería, si le gustaba pero… ¿por qué no se sentía tan a gusto y feliz con ella?_

_Resignado suspiró y la tomó de las manos — tienes razón en todo y no lo mereces, por lo que es mejor que terminemos ya con esto, sigue tu camino lejos de mí, ya no deseo hacerte sufrir y la verdad creo que desde ya hace tiempo es lo único que hago. Yo definitivamente no puedo amarte, no me nace._

—_Pero…_

—_¡Ya basta, vete y déjame en paz! —exclamó abriéndole la puerta —¡te dije lo que querías ahora largo!_

—_Te odio con todas mis fuerzas y espero que jamás te sientas como me siento yo ahora, haber si encuentras a alguien que te soporte tus ataques de furia y molestia, tus sarcasmos, tus complicaciones y demás estupideces, quieres que me largue bien lo conseguiste imbécil —dijo saliendo de departamento._

_El editor se quedó en el mismo lugar tratando de asimilar la nueva situación —la pregunta es… ¿si lograré sentirme bien con alguien alguna vez?_

_Darle fin a su relación no fue la mejor decisión, pero quizás así lograría encontrar la razón del problema, en eso se enfocó pero no de la mejor manera, ya que en su desesperada búsqueda se hundió en un mundo que solo logró lastimarlo y confundirlo más, noches de fiesta sin fin, mujeres y descontrol en exceso, nada calmó ni aclaró sus preguntas, con cada mujer ocurría lo mismo._

_Ya estaba cansado de todo y simplemente se resigno pero fue en ese momento cuando luego de conseguir su primer trabajo como editor que conoció a quien se encargaría de aclarar la duda que tenia respecto a su "problema" y lo haría terminar de transformarse en la persona que sería en un futuro no muy lejano._

_Su compañero de trabajo y amigo, quien se encargó de enseñarle lo necesario para llegar a ser un editor. Poco a poco comenzó como una simple atracción la cual no era importante, a demás no tenía sentido, debido a que ambos eran hombres y no estaba bien, de eso trato de convencerse más de una vez, pero hay cosas inevitables y el sentimiento creía a medida que compartía tiempo con él, a demás de que se sentía muy bien estar a su lado. _

—_¡Hey! Mino-san, ¿por qué no salimos hoy cuando terminemos el trabajo?— propuso dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa._

—_Por mi está bien — contestó sonriendo —, hace mucho que no salgo a desestrezarme, a demás que ha sido una semana por demás estresante._

_Ambos editores aceleraron su trabajo y al final de su jornada como había quedado salieron a un bar que no quedaba muy lejos de la editorial._

—_¿Aun sigues pensando en buscar trabajo en Marukawa? — preguntó de repente._

—_Sí, no es que no me sienta a gusto con el trabajo pero desde siempre he querido trabajar allá — contestó mientras bebía._

—_Comprendo — dijo no muy contento —, bueno lo importante es que te sientas a gusto, te deseo suerte — colocó una mano sobre su hombro._

_Mino suspiró, siempre que estaba a su lado se sentía algo incomodo y nervioso, le era difícil seguir una conversación completa con él._

_Sin saber en qué momento la conversación y las actitudes de ambos comenzaron a cambiar, volviéndose más cercanos, detrás de cada palabra parecía como si se escondiera algo más, una propuesta, una declaración. Así estuvieron por largo rato, hasta que fue el castaño quien en un momento de valentía propuso que fueran a un lugar más privado para "hablar" con más calma. Aquel lugar no fue otro que hotel en donde las indirectas de hace un momento se hicieron directas, el beso superficial de un primer momento se volvió profundo, el deseo de querer hago más con su compañero se hizo evidente; era su primera vez con un hombre y aunque no estaba del todo seguro, no se atrevía a cortar con el momento, debía reconocer que era algo que si quería hacer desde hace tiempo, bueno ya sabía que esa atracción era gusto. Cuando comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo no sintió ni repulsión al contrario se sentía muy bien, aun con su mente nublada por el deseo era consciente de lo que hacía, los sentimientos que por Takashi sentía empezaron a brotar y él solo quería amarlo, entregarle todo porque por fin parecía entender mejor lo que sucedía. Al fin se sentía bien y a gusto con lo que hacía._

_Una vez todo terminó y al ver a la persona a su lado todo se tornó mucho más claro en su cabeza— te amo… — pensó antes de suspirar, luego de tantas noches perdido en la penumbra su vida volvía a tener sentido y quizás por primera vez sabía que era el amor de pareja._

_Mientras que para Kanade todo parecía estar bien y era una oportunidad para amar, la situación para Takashi las cosas eran diferentes y aunque sabía que el dejar que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo solo haría que su amigo sufriera no podía evitarlo, porque le agradaba, se sentía a gusto con su compañía y amistad, pero amor no había y la forma como se lo hizo saber no fue la mejor._

—_Mino-san… — lo llamó una vez salió del baño._

—_¿Qué pasa? — preguntó este mientras terminaba de vestirse._

—_Solo quiero hablar respecto a lo que paso – señaló con seriedad acercándose._

—_Bien, escucho._

_Suspiró — veras… como te podrás haber dado cuenta yo soy homosexual._

—_Eso ya me quedó claro y bueno creo que no eres el único — comentó con una sonrisa, pues ya qué más daba ocultarlo._

—_Si bueno, lo que quiero decir es que hace ya varios meses que terminé con mi pareja y… — bajó la mirada tratando de organizar sus ideas— el que te haya conocido me hace sentir como si lo tuviera junto a mi otra vez._

_Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa aunque trató de no pensar en nada y dejar que hablara._

—_Yo lo siento, pero el que piense de esa manera solo me hace pensar que yo aun estoy enamorado de él — sonrió como si fuera algo normal, lo que terminó de sorprender y de desilusionar al editor —. Espero que comprendas y que me entiendas, yo igual no deseo perder tu amistad, solo que lo que ocurrió anoche fue producto del alcohol y la emoción del momento._

_Las cosas que haces mal con las otras personas se devuelven ¿no?, en el pasado él le rompió el corazón a una chica que lo amaba con todo su corazón, ahora era a quien se lo rompían, eran crueles sus palabras, no eran iguales a las que él uso con Ai-chan pero el sentido en parte era el mismo, porque jamás parecieron considerar o pensar en los sentimientos del otro._

—_Ya… ya veo — dijo aparentando tranquilidad._

—_Me alegra que comprendas las cosas._

—_Claro que las comprendo… —susurró aparentando los puños conteniéndose tanto como podía, tragándose la rabia y la frustración. _

_De esa experiencia comprendió que el estar con un hombre era más placentero para él que estar con una mujer, pero sobretodo comprendió que aquella persona que se enamora es la que pierde, así prefirió desde ese momento ahorrarse todo los problemas y guardar muy en el fondo de su corazón todos esos sentimientos empalagosos e inútiles que producía el amor. A demás que su personalidad se terminó de deformarse por completo._

_Al día siguiente Kanade renunció a la editorial argumentando que no llenaba del todo sus expectativas, evitando cualquier problema eliminó todo contacto que pudiera recordarle a esa persona. Se sentía confundido, dolido y triste pero seguía sonriendo porque el mostrarse débil o vulnerable ante los demás solo hacía que esas personas se aprovecharan y disfrutaran de su sufrimiento y eso no lo permitiría, así que optó por ser él quien disfrutara por decirlo de algún modo de las desgracias de los demás._

Suspiró y entró a la editorial sin muchas ganas de comenzar otro día de trabajo, había sido un desastre de noche y lo último que quería era tener que tratar algún tema con sus mangakas. Su cabeza seguía perdida en todo lo que había pasado.

Se dirigió al ascensor y luego de un bostezo oprimió el botón para dirigirse a su sitio de trabajo.

—¡Mino espera! — gritó Shouta mientras corría al elevador haciendo que su compañero evitara que se cerraran las puertas — gracias.

—Buenos días, llegas temprano.

—Buenos días — saludó frotándose los ojos —, no pude terminar todo el trabajo porque tuve que… — se calló y pensó mejor en una mentira y no decir que la culpa la tenía Yukina— porque lo que hice quedó mal y como estaba cansado preferí llegar tempano a corregirlo y terminarlo — finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Comprendo — dijo sabiendo que mentía.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita? ¿Será que al fin te conocemos pareja? —preguntó con malicia.

El editor se hizo el desentendido mirando el piso en el que iban.

—¿Cuentéame como es el…?

—¿Él? — preguntó con sorpresa.

—El personaje con el que saliste — dijo algo confundido al verlo.

—Ah… la verdad no sé qué decir, no hay nadie que me interese, no tengo tiempo para ello más ahora con lo de las nuevas mangaka yo… yo me concentraré en ello —mintió pero le dolió por aquello de "las mangaka nuevas", este tema involucraba a Yuu después de todo.

—Yo también se que tenemos que pensar en ellos pero aun así no hay porque ser tan radical, a demás estoy seguro de que si te interesa alguien, es más me atrevería decir que… — su celular comenzó a sonar, indicando mensaje, lo que hizo que editor suspirara y cambiara el gesto de su cara por una de desespero. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde el último mensaje de Yukina donde le decía que lo amaba, haciendo creer a Kisa de que ya terminaría el envió masivo de mensajes de texto cuando parecía continuar.

Mino sonrió al verlo para luego salir del elevador — que suerte no tener pareja, ni te envidio — dijo a manera de burla, aunque ya ni sabía que hacer o decirse a sí mismo para convencerse de que seguir como estaba en un principio antes de que el asistente apareciera y le pusiera la vida paras arriba era lo mejor.

* * *

—Oye Yuu, ¿me estas escuchando? — volvió a preguntar el mangaka mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo tratando de traer a la realidad a su perdido amigo.

—Si lo estoy — contestó cerrando los ojos para luego fijarlos en los de él — cuéntame, ¿Chiaki como está Chinatsu-chan? ¿Todo en orden?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué preguntas por ella? — preguntó desubicado.

El asistente endureció su expresión sin que su amigo lo notara — ¿no se suponía que ayer ibas a ir a tu casa porque tu madre te comentaría algo sobre ella Chiaki? — preguntó con más que evidente molestia.

—¡Aaaahhhh! Eh… si yo fui… claro, claro etto… si ella está bien, no hay novedad — contestó rascándose la cabeza mientras se reía.

—Ya veo — lo miró con esa expresión dura y fría que tenia debido a la mentira.

—Ah… eh bueno, pediré una pizza, ¿está bien? — preguntó tomando el teléfono.

—Si a ti te parece — Yanase se levantó del lugar donde estaba y caminó hasta la ventana.

Chiaki asintió con la cabeza y marcó el teléfono de la pizzería.

Suspiró y dirigió su mirada a los edificios y a calle a través de la ventana, sentía raro y aunque luchaba por no pensar en lo ocurrido le era difícil.

Los besos, las caricias, todo lo que habían alcanzado hacer lo preocupaba horriblemente — es de Chiaki de quien estoy enamorado, ¿no? — se preguntó poniendo sus ojos sobre el mangaka, asi permaneció por varios minutos, organizando sus ideas por no decir que sentimientos —, que pregunta más estúpida… como no dudarlo, si llevo tanto tiempo tratando de ganarme su amor, por algo estoy aquí, por algo lo he acompañado siempre — sonrió con melancolía —, no lo ves pero daría mi vida por ti, definitivamente lo de anoche solo fue producto del alcohol y por cómo se dieron las cosas, entre Mino-san y yo no pasa nada, lo sé, estoy seguro… — suspiró —, si ni siquiera se parecen, yo no pude… no puedo… que tontería pensarlo siquiera… —desvió su mirada — pero… ¿por qué me cuesta aceptar lo que digo?

* * *

_**Hola, estoy de regreso trayéndoles más de este fic. **_

**_Hoy es un día muy especial no solo porque sea mi cumple sino porque 2 amigas mías publicaron sus fics sobre esta hermosa pareja, por lo que no podía yo quedarme atrás.  
_**

**_Gracias por todos comentarios y por leerme me alegra saber que les agrada. Espero tener un próximo capitulo pronto._**

**_Les mando saludos y hasta la próxima._**

**_Lini-chan._**

**_P.D: fic recomendado 100% "_****Dame Una Oportunidad Para Amarte" de mi super amiga y corroleadora del grupo/rol Marii Maro.**


	6. Chapter 6:Un Sufrimiento en Común

_**Capitulo 6: Un Sufrimiento En Común**_

Suspiró y miró a su mejor amigo y eterno amor quien parecía tener problemas con una de sus asistentes para organizar el horario para su próximo storyboard, miró la pizza sobre la mesa, tenía hambre pero al menos esperaba poder compartir con él ese tipo de rato, todo era mejor que sentir como su corazón parecía asfixiarse debido a la presión y a todos esos sentimientos que querían salir.

Sin notarlo el celular de Chiaki comenzó a sonar, aunque pareció no escucharlo. Su cabeza no estaba y si estaba en ese lugar, se sentía raro pero era cierto, porque al problema con su amigo se juntaba con lo del editor, que aunque quisiera ignorar si le importaba y robaba un par de minutos en sus pensamientos.

—¡Yuu! — gritó el mangaka trayéndolo a la realidad.

—¿Eh? — preguntó volteándolo a mirar.

—Puedes contestar, yo estoy… si Hana-chan lo sé pero… — se rascó la cabeza riéndose mientras continuaba con la conversación— lo siento, yo no quería que eso pasara.

El asistente tomó el celular molestándose de sobre manera al leer el nombre de la persona que llamaba en el display, estaba decidido a no contestar, es más colgó y dejó el aparato a un lado.

No habiendo pasado ni 2 segundos cuando volvió a vibrar y a sonar el celular. Su rabia iba en aumento, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Yoshiyuki Hatori, tantas verdades y reproches, pero no era el momento, ¿a demás que ganaría con ello?, se limitó a dejarlo timbrar y timbrar mientras que el trataba de manejar mentalmente su autocontrol, para su desgracias el editor era insistente y no dejo de llamar por lo que tuvo que optar por contestar.

—¡Alo! — contestó con molestia.

[El editor tomó aire y le pegó a la mesa con el puño levemente o eso pretendía la verdad es que su compañero de junto lo escuchó, dejando entonces de hacer sus labores, quedándose atento a lo que Hatori lo que hacía o decía— ¿se puede saber que haces contestando tú ese celular? — preguntó con aparente calma]

—Chiaki está ocupado y no puede antenderlo, ¿estamos? — señaló con notorias ganas de fastidiar a su rival.

—[¿Qué? — le expresión de su rostro cambió por completo — ¿que estas tratando de decir Yanase, con que Yoshino está ocupado? ¿Qué están haciendo? — preguntó levantando la voz, lo que hizo que su compañero de junto escuchara perfectamente lo que decía, haciendo que su siempre sonriente rostro se tornara serio al instante— ¿¡responde!? — exclamó]

Yuu sonrió triunfante al escucharlo — eso no es de tu incumbencia y si no necesitas a Chiaki para nada importante cuelgo — dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

—[Espera Yanase, ni se te ocurra… — no logró terminar de hablarcuando la llamada había finalizado].

Su sonrisa se agrandó al escuchar al editor suplicar. Lo último que haría sería darse por vencido.

—Lo siento por eso Yuu — dijo el Chiaki aproximándose —, pero Hana-chan me estaba comentando algo sobre el storyboard — suspiró —, ella dice que durante las dos últimas entregas a terminado muy enferma. Así que me estaba pidiendo algo de orden y responsabilidad a la hora de hacer el trabajo.

—Tiene razón — dijo acercándose —, pero mejor olvida eso por ahora y vamos a comer — colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo dirigió a la mesa.

—Si — el mangaka se río y se sentó.

—Buen provecho.

—Por cierto… ¿a ti ella no te agrada Yuu? — preguntó mientras agarraba un pedazo de pizza y le sonreía inocente de lo que sus palabras podían causarle a su amigo—, mira que a mí me parece que hacen bonita pareja.

Levantó su ceja mientras lo escuchaba, esa pregunta ya se la había hecho con anterioridad y aunque la chica le simpatizaba y agradaba, trataba de mantenerla a distancia puesto que ya conocía los sentimientos de ella hacia él, solo quería evitarse malentendidos de cualquier tipo. A demás de que no tenia cabeza para pensar en otra persona que no fuera su amigo…o quizás si aunque no era precisamente una asistente.

De verdad que ese lado de la personalidad de Chiaki la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, comprendida que era demasiado ingenuo, distraído e inocente, pero él parecía no tener algún límite para nada eso, así como para hablar de cosas que aunque su intensión no era lastimar, era lo que único que hacia.

Se contuvo y guardó silencio tratando de pensar que decir, mientras que se tragaba el dolor y lo miraba a los ojos aparentando tranquilidad. En definitiva era un masoquista.

—Lo siento, es solo que me parecería bien por ella y por ti, el que salieran —comentó ignorando todo —, bueno es que como no te he visto nunca con novia pienso que sería bueno el que tú te dieras la oportunidad de…

—No, no me interesa — lo interrumpió usando un tono de voz serio —, pensé que eso había quedado claro ya. A demás el que no tenga novia no significa que deba salir con la primera chica a quien le guste.

—Lo siento yo no quería decir eso — señaló sorprendido.

Yanase suspiró desvió la mirada para enseguida continuar comiendo, olvidando su sentimientos y el dolor que todo eso le causaba, como siempre.

* * *

—Takano-san aquí esta lo que me pidió — dijo Hatori dejando sobre la mesa un sobre. El editor trataba de no alterarse más, aunque era difícil sobre todo porque había intentado ir a casa de su adorado mangaka pero…

_Yuu había colgado la llamada dejando a Tori con unos deseos infinitos de querer matarlo a él si lo veía tocando a Chiaki o a pocos milímetros de él, ¡bah! En definitiva lo mataría si no iba a desistir en perseguir a su novio . Sin esperar un solo segundo colgó el teléfono de mala gana y se levantó decidido— lo siento Takano-san pero Yoshikawa-sensei me necesita con urgencia y yo debo ir a…_

—_Aja, si lo que digas — interrumpió el editor en jefe entrando precisamente en ese momento al departamento —, pero creo que vas a tener que esperar un poco. Yokozawa no está de acuerdo con algunas cosas del dorama de sensei y al analizarlo, tiene razón — dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio._

—_¡Que! Pero Takano-san…_

—_Ya te señalé lo que debes corregir, así que haz eso y podrás irte — indicó dirigiendo su mirada al sub jefe —¿o es que lo que le pasa a sensei no puede dar esperas?_

_El castaño hubiera querido decir que si, aunque tampoco podía dejar todo tirado, Hatori era responsable con su trabajo y aunque le costará debía cumplir con sus obligaciones —no, haré me trabajo —dijo volviendo a su escritorio, suspirando._

_Ojala y el fuera el único con deseos de salir corriendo de la editorial para calmar esa ansias y ese desespero de pensar que la persona que amaba estaba con alguien más haciendo quien sabe que, ¿por que todo se empeñaba en lastimarlo?, no era fuerte lo sabía perfectamente y eso lo hacía sentir más ansioso y desesperado. Quería tener su mente en blanco y concentrarse en su trabajo. Bueno al fin y al cabo era lo único que valía la pena._

_Suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en lo que escribía en el ordenador — ¿qué estás haciendo... Yuu? ¿Acaso estas…?_

—_Ay… C-Chi… mmm Chiaki… ah — jadeó en un susurró._

_Ese recuerdo lo hizo sentirse morir, sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad._

—_¿Mino? _

—_¿Que sucede Takano-san?_

—_¿Estás bien? — preguntó al tiempo que los otros editores dirigían sus mirada al editor sonriente._

—_Claro que si, ¿por qué la pregunta? — cuestionó extrañado._

—_Es que te pusiste pálido y a mi parecer estaba temblando, pero quizás sea error mío — se acomodó sus anteojos —, bueno no importa si estás bien sigue en lo tuyo._

_Volvió a sonreír y volvió a lo que hacía. Su corazón seguía latiendo, sentía un hormigueo en sus manos y podía sentir como ese maldito vacio que había sentido alguna vez se volvía a formar arrasando con esa barrera que llevaba tiempo construyendo, no quería ser débil, no quería mostrase vulnerable pero costaba, más cuando su mente comenzaba a imaginar y a crear cualquier cantidad de historias._

_Sin él querer su mirada se fijó en su compañero de trabajo, Hatori se notaba tranquilo, bueno realmente estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para no caer en el desespero._

_Las eternas preguntas volvieron a su cabeza: ¿Quién es quién en esa relación? ¿De quién está enamorado Yoshikawa Chiharu?_

_Continuó haciéndose preguntas y contestándolas con la poca información con la que contaba, más lo que su imaginación agregaba, hasta sentir que perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio._

Takano dejó lo que hacía y miró a Hatori — muy bien, le avisaré a Yokoza… ¡Mino! — exclamó al notar al sonriente editor dormir sobre el escritorio.

El mencionado de inmediato se enderezo — lo siento Takano-san, de verdad esto jamás me a pasado es solo que…

—Tu cita te desvelo anoche — intervino Kisa riéndose.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — exclamó molesto, aunque había algo de verdad en las palabras de Shouta. Kanade no había descansado nada, entre pensamientos, recuerdos de su pasado mezclados con lo de sus presente había pasado la noche envela. No era la única llevaba la casi la semana completa sin dormir.

—Está bien, calma yo solo hice un comentario no es para que te exaltes — dijo moviendo sus manos para que se relajara.

—¿Todo está en orden Mino? — preguntó el editor en jefe —, te he notado raro el día de hoy, ¿estás bien?

No le gustaba el tono y la forma como Masamune le hablaba y miraba, ¿que acaso era evidente lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso empezarían a sentir pena y lastima por él?— si, no es grave solo es cansancio y me duele un poco la cabeza pero no importa — aseguró encendiendo su ordenador — ahora tengo que imprimar algo — indicó levantándose.

—Con permiso — Hatori tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento.

Mino solo lo miró mientras se dirigía a la impresora — suerte — susurró antes de detenerse — Hatori, pase lo que pase no le hagas nada malo a Yanase-san… no lo soportaría — pensó con preocupación, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan aislado de todo? ¿por qué simplemente no podía salir corriendo junto con su compañero y reclamar, pelear por lo suyo? — ¡maldición odio el amor! —gritó en un su pensamiento — ¡que Yuu no es tuyo idiota!

* * *

Terminó de comer y se dejó caer en sillón — ¡ay! Eso estuvo bien — indicó suspirando.

Yuu se levantó y de entre sus cosas sacó un cuaderno junto con un lápiz, sin decir palabra alguna se sentó al frente del mangaka y comenzó a hacer lo que más le gustaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Vas a dibujarme otra vez? — preguntó levantándose.

—Quédate como estabas — pidió mientras lo miraba de reojo y dibujaba.

—¿No te aburres de siempre dibujarme?

Yanase guardó silencio por un momento y bajo el cuaderno — algo… — dirigió su mirada rojiza a él fijándola — me gustaría dibujarte sin ropa, ¿crees que me puedes colaborar con ello?

El castaño lo miró sorprendido y desvió la mirada sonrojándose —eh… Y-Yuu… etto… je…

El asistente se levantó y se acercó — ¿acaso… dije algo que te incomoda o es que no confías en mi? —cuestionó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No… no se trata de eso… — contestó tratando de alejarse —es solo que…

—¿Qué? — preguntó acercando su rostro al de Yoshino.

—B-bueno es que… —trató de perderse de esos rojizos tan enigmáticos, — no me parece que… oh vamos Yuu es que…

—¡Yanase! ¡Yoshino! —grito el editor empujando la puerta y entrando al departamento.

—¡Tori! — exclamó empujando a su amigo y levantándose.

El editor apretó los puños dirigiéndole una mirada más que asesina a su rival, quien solo se la correspondió.

—¡Yanase tú…!

Antes de que Hatori se le lanzara encima a Yuu, Chiaki se interpuso.

—¡Basta Tori! ¡Por favor! — gritó tratando de apresarlo.

—¡Suéltalo Chiaki! — sugirió mientras caminaba hasta ellos.

—¡Déjame!

—¡Noooo! ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! — pidió abrazando a su amante temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir —no me gusta la violencia, a demás no está pasando nada malo Tori — aseguró lo ultimo sin pensarlo mucho, o aun sin comprender lo evidente.

—¿¡Por qué simplemente no nos dejas en paz!? ¡Vete de aquí Yanase!

—¡Porque esta no es tu casa! ¡Me voy cuando Chiaki me diga no cuando a ti te parezca! — exclamó volteando a mirar a su amor.

—Yuu… — lo llamó volteándolo a mirar, aun no entendía bien que había pasado hacia 5 minutos atrás.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y no hablaron esperando a que el mangaka se manifestara.

Yoshino miró a ambos y luego bajó la mirada, bueno si entendía que Tori era celoso pero no había motivo, Yuu y él solo eran amigos, a demás no estaban haciendo nada malo ¿o sí?

Pensó en lo ocurrido, su amigo se le había declarado con anterioridad pero solo había sido una broma, no era cierto que él estaba interesado en él, o de eso parecía haber estado seguro hasta hace un momento, ¿que era su imaginación o se le había insinuado? ¿Si Hatori no hubiera llegado que había pasado? ¿Acaso Yuu lo hubiera vuelto a besar?

—¡No! Imposible — se corrigió a sí mismo en sus pensamientos — somos amigos.

Cansado de esperar el editor suspiró se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta — llámame cuando tengas una idea para el próximo capítulo.

Abrió los ojos como platos y corrió hasta él —¡espera Tori! — Antes de darse cuenta lo tenía abrazado por detrás — n-no te vayas… por favor — pidió con un tono de voz que mostraba angustia — q-quédate.

Esa escena, esas simples palabras dolieron, no fueron ningún "te amo" pero sin ser pronunciadas ese era el mensaje oculto. Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva aguantando esas ganas de llorar que de repente sintió, cada vez odiaba más a Hatori Yoshiyuki y aunque lo deseara ese amor que sentía Chiaki no desaparecía, seguía intacto. Tomó aire sintiéndose derrotado y destruido una vez más.

Caminó hasta el sillón guardo sus cosas, agarró su mochila y sin decir nada caminó hasta la puerta — nos vemos después Chiaki — se despidió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Los días pasaron, trabajo y más trabajo era el factor común en el departamento de manga shojo de la editorial Marukawa. Era comienzo de ciclo pero igual todos desde ya trataban de organizar todo con las mangakas de las quienes está a cargo, siempre se hacía necesario tratar de evitar esos molestos y estresantes retrasos.

De los 5 editores, 4 parecían no tener problemas, sabían cómo era el ritmo de trabajo de sus mangakas por lo que era fácil hacer acuerdos, cosa que Hatori ya no sabía ni cómo manejar con su mangaka-amante, Chiaki prometía, hacia miles de intentos por cumplir con las entregas, comenzaba con mucho entusiasmo pero con el paso de los días ese entusiasmo se reducía a nada, todo su equipo de trabajo sufría y hacia sobre esfuerzos por cumplir.

—Está bien — dijo antes de colgar para luego suspirar.

—Parece que sensei prometió algo que no va a cumplir verdad, ¿Hatori? — cuestionó Kisa que no había dejado de estar atento a la conversación del par de novios — debe importarte mucho para aguantar tanto, ¡waaaaooo! Te admiro — comentó sonriendo — eso es amor.

Hatori prefirió ignorar el comentario y frunció el entre ceño.

—Deberías relajarte un poco no es malo el que te "importe" tanto alguien — dijo moviendo sus manos en forma de comillas riéndose mientras que Ritsu y más que todo Kanade los miraba.

—Kisa deja de estar pendiente de la vida privada de los demás y trabaja — recomendó Takano colgando el teléfono.

—Lo siento — dijo bajando la mirada mirando los papeles sobre la mesa.

Mino continuó al tanto de los gestos de su vecino de escritorio. Luego de lo ocurrido ese día con la llamada, no había pasado nada relevante, lo único era que Tori se veía algo tranquilo y aunque era tonto conformase con tan poco, desde que había comprendido lo que sentía por Yuu y el ver su posición esos pequeños detalles le daban esperanzas.

—¡Kisa! ¡Mino! — llamó Masamune haciendo que los editores lo miraran — me comunicaron que ya tienen a las posibles mangakas de las que estarán a cargo, mañana me darán toda la información.

—¿Ya las eligieron? ¿Es decir ya no hay posibilidad de que pueda otra persona ser mi mangaka? — preguntó Mino con ansia.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir con "mi mangaka"? — cuestionó confundido.

El editor suspiró comprendiendo sus palabras, era iluso y tonto pensar en ello, hacia ya casi 1 semana que no sabía de Yanase, bueno realmente no lo culpaba luego de lo ocurrido que podía esperar, claro que eso de que pudiera trabajar con él en ese proyecto había sido una ilusión que se desplomó en el momento en que se atrevió a besarlo.

—¿Acaso conoces alguien que quiera ser mangaka?

—N-No, no lo creo.

—Porque si es así no creo que haya problema, aunque mejor habla con Isaka-san — aconsejó volviendo a sus labores.

No respondió a las palabras del editor en jefe, solo se dedicó a seguir hablando y organizando el trabajo con sus mangakas.

Una vez todo estuvo listo organizó sus cosas y se marchó. Mientras estaba en el ascensor sacó su celular sintiendo unas infinitas ganas de marcarle. Por más intentos jamás pudo sacar de su mente lo que había pasado, deseaba que fuera cierto, quería volver a probar sus labios, sentir su aliento, calmar esos deseos de hacerlo suyo.

Acercó su dedo a la tecla de llamar pero no se sintió capaz — esto sí es amor, pero el que lo sienta no significa que él deba saberlo, comparto mis sentimientos conmigo mismo, lo guardo en el fondo de mi corazón y alguna vez tendrán que desaparecer, el tiempo se encargará de eso estoy seguro — pensó guardando su celular — alguna vez amé a alguien, me ilusioné estúpidamente, me rechazaron pero recuerdo que pasados unos meses… o quizás años todo ese amor se murió. Doloroso o no pasará lo mismo ahora — continuó con su terapia mental, para convencerse de que hacia lo mejor, de que un sentimiento como el amor era fácil de superar.

Antes de notarlo se encontraba a unas cuadras de la editorial, esperando a que cambiara el semáforo. En eso su celular comenzó a sonar asustándolo un poco, haciéndolo mover el brazo golpeando a la persona de junto.

—¡Oiga que le pasa! — gritó la mujer.

Kanade hizo un gesto de de sorpresa sacando el aparato — lo siento, no fue mi intensión, ¿está bien?

La mujer molesta dirigió su mirada al editor —¡no puede ser! — exclamó cambiando su mirada y gesto de rabia por una dulce sonrisa que iba acompañada de unos ojos brillantes.

Desconcertado miró de re ojo su celular leyendo el nombre en la pantalla quedando completamente desconcertado.

La mujer se rió levemente — pero si es nada menos ni nada más que mi viejo _amigo_ de universidad Kanade Mino.

Aturdido aun miró a la mujer sin comprender en lo más mínimo sus palabras.

—Jajajajaja ¿tan cambiada estoy o es que cuando decidiste echarme de tu vida de la forma tan cruel que lo hiciste me borraste también de tu memoria?

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido, pero antes de poder preguntar algo su celular volvió a sonar haciéndolo detenerse y contestar sin verificar de quien se trataba —Alo.

—[Alo… ¿C-Como esta Mino-san?]

El editor alejó el aparato de su oído verificando de quien se trataba —Yanase Yuu — leyó en voz baja el nombre. Suspiró mirando a la mujer de al frente suyo prosiguiendo con la conversación — Yanase-san buenas tardes, yo estoy bien ¿y Usted?

—[T-También… también estoy bien… eh… — se mordió el labio tratando de controlar los nervios —disculpe molestarlo yo se que debe estar muy ocupado pero… — agarró la primera hoja que estaba a su lado —¿recuerda que me dijo que me comunicará con usted cuando arreglará lo que me pidió?]

—Sí, si lo recuerdo — contestó extrañado — ¿qué pasa con eso?

—[Ya lo tengo terminado, arreglé, cambié y añadí algunos detalles — comentó con repentino entusiasmo —¿cuándo cree que podemos vernos?, deseo mostrárselo Mino-san y comenzar de una vez con esto]

El editor trató de comprender lo que el chico le decía, no esperaba ni la llamada, ni mucho menos que estuviera decidido a seguir con el proyecto. Intentado mantener la calma y llenar su cabeza de pensamientos complicados respondió como lo haría si tratara de cualquier otro mangaka —me parece perfecto lo que me dice, yo hace poco salí de la editorial y estoy cerca a la estación, si gusta podemos vernos ahora, para aclarar detalles y hablar de todo lo del manga.

—[¿Ahora? — preguntó pensativo. El resto de la semana estaba ocupada, debía trabajar con Yoshino y otra mangaka — me parece bien, lo espero aquí Mino-san]

Sí, claro no era de palo y era inevitable no sentir alegría de escuchar eso, lo vería otra vez — muy bien, salgo para allá, hasta entonces — dijo antes de cortar la llamada, volviendo a fijar su atención en la persona que tenia frente suyo y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Y al fin me reconociste? — preguntó con una sonrisa algo nostálgica — ¿o quieres que me presente?

—No es necesario Ai yo sé perfectamente quien eres pero… — bajó la mirada y negó levemente — no sé cómo hablarte o que decirte, ya tengo mucho con haberte encontrado luego de tantos años y no es que sea frio o cruel pero no es algo que me alegre mucho.

—Tú no has cambiado por lo que veo — comentó agarrándolo de la mano — Kanade supéralo, no hay resentimientos ni nada, solo buenos y bonitos recuerdos créelo. Esta visita a Tokio ha sido por demás interesante, de todas las personas que espere ver alguna vez era a ti y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la voy a desaprovechar.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?

—Según lo que escuché vas para la estación y mira que cosas, justo el lugar a donde dirijo, así que vamos antes de que cambie a rojo otra vez – dijo llevándolo de la mano.

—Oye ya yo puedo ir solo no necesito de tu ayuda, ¡suéltame! — indicó forcejeando.

Ai solo se rió y lo soltó —ya esta, tranquilo. Aunque yo solo quería que fuéramos rápido y pudieras llegar a tu destino más pronto. Eso parecía importante, ¿no?

—¿Eh?  
—No se para dónde vas pero no importa tomaré el mismo tren que tú, hay muchas cosas que deseos saber.

Mino se limitó a sonreír, la conocía y sabia que discutir eso no aportaría nada, a demás aun le costaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo actuar ahorita cuando estuviera junto a su tormento.

—¿Así que trabajas en Marukawa? — preguntó una vez se sentaron.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? — cuestionó sorprendido.

—Jajaja por esto —contestó agarrando la credencial del castaño.

—Ah… si soy editor de manga.

—Entonces cumpliste uno de tus sueños — comentó sonriéndole — me alegra saberlo.

—Gracias, pensé que no recordabas eso.

—Recuerdo muchas cosas de ti — señaló guiñándole el ojo.

Se rió —¿qué hay de ti?

—Feliz con mí trabajo, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones. Vine a visitar a mi familia.

—¿Dónde vives?

—En Kioto, dese hace más de 7 años — respondió cambiando el semblante de su rostro — fue el único lugar donde pude seguir con mi vida una vez terminamos, digamos que salí corriendo como una cobarde — finalizó con una risa.

Desvió la mirada — que bueno saberlo, eso me da tranquilidad — indicó con sarcasmo — menos mal no hay resentimientos, ¿te pido perdón de rodillas o qué esperas que haga?

—Pero no los hay, no deseo molestarse, ni que me pidas perdón, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad de verte luego de tanto tiempo para poder entender ciertas cosas, poder tenderte una mano si lo necesitas, es todo — suspiró — jamás pensé que te volvieras tan susceptible, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, perdona — se sobó la cara con la mano, completamente alterado.

En ese momento en el altavoz indicaron la siguiente parada, haciendo al editor levantarse.

—Será mejor que hablemos en otro momento ya debo bajarme, fue un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, cuídate adiós — despidió dándole un beso en la frente para enseguida aproximarse a la puerta y salir.

* * *

—Claro que si sensei a esa hora estoy allá — dijo mientras terminaba de lavas los trastes —, lo siento es solo que estaba algo ocupado y por eso estoy días apagué el celular, aunque si escuche los mensajes así que no se preocupe —cerró la llave suspirando —ok entiendo, entonces estaré media hora antes… muy bien, nos vemos mañana que tenga buena noche, adiós — rápidamente se secó las manos. Tomó su celular y continuó con la labor de revisar las llamadas y mensajes que había recibido durante la última semana.

Después de lo sucedido en casa de Chiaki, Yuu se había prácticamente que encerrado en su casa, perdiéndose de mundo por completo.

—Oh vamos, ¿cuántos mensajes iguales envió? — se preguntó leyendo uno a uno los mensajes de su amigo. No sabía si debía alegrarse o deprimirse más, los mensajes decían lo mismo, nada nuevo a que no demostrara cariño y preocupación de uno amigo a otro

Antes de ponerse a pensar más en ello, claro si es que eso era posible, el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dejando el celular sobre la mesa se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes detenerse a pocos centímetros de esta repasando lo que pasaba en su cabeza con el editor — ¡agh! — refunfuñó con fastidió moviendo la cabeza como si de esta forma esos pensamientos que lo atacaban y que así lo negara si le importaban y afectaban se esfumaran.

Al abrir la puerta y ver a Mino justo enfrente suyo no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y sentir su corazón acelerarse un poco, mientras que el editor solo se limitó a sonreír y contemplarlo, sí que lo amaba, lo necesitaba y quería en su vida.

Ya era momento de que la situación tomara el rumbo que debía hacerlo. La vida les demostraría una vez más que si, el amor no era color de rosa y que a veces podía doler, pero que de igual forma vale la pena arriesgase por lo que uno quiere.

* * *

_**Hola a todas mis lectoras, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Como siempre agradezco por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, por leerme y por seguirme. Yo espero y les haya gustado.**_

_**Oh si por cierto agradezco a mis amigas del rol por darme tanta inspiración (las amo mis locas hermosas, son como mi 2da family), a mi amiga Triinny por permitirme usar el nombre de uno de sus personajes para mi fic.**_

_**Bueno no teniendo más que decir me despido. Suerte y saludos.**_

_**Lini-chan**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dentro del Dolor,

_**Capitulo 7: Dentro del Dolor, el Desespero y la Confusión Nacen Sentimientos**_

Se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos mientras hacia un intento por poner en orden sus enredadas ideas.

—Buenas tardes — saludó el editor con su habitual sonrisa.

—¿Mino-san como esta?, etto… siga por favor — le abrió espacio aparentando calma, aunque apenas lo sintió pasar cerca suyo el palpitar algo acelerado corazón aumentó.

Ignorando cualquier sensación o emoción que causaba en él siguió de largo, esta vez pensaría mejor las cosas, no era bueno dejar que su corazón le ganara la batalla — bien, lo de siempre trabajo en cantidad en la editorial.

Yuu suspiró y se dio la vuelta — espero no haberlo molestado, yo solo… — se sonrojó levemente con tan solo sentir que su mirada se fijaba él. Se acercó a la mesa —me pareció que ya era momento que usted me dijera si realmente lo que estoy haciendo está bien y si no, creo que lo mejor es renunciar a esto y seguir como asistente.

—Haber, permítame — Kanade tomó las hojas y tomó asiento, comenzando con la revisión, ignorando por completo sus palabras.

Para el asistente era algo frustrante y molesto verlo tan sereno, no parecía haberle importado lo sucedido entre ellos, Yuu esperaba que al menos se mostrara apenado o algo parecido. Sin notarlo, su expresión se endureció, conteniendo las ganas de hacer una escena. Un momento ¿una escena? Vaya eso era nuevo y era algo que debía preocuparlo, pero como era terco y aceptar que su futuro editor si le interesaba un poco era algo imposible, lo omitió llenándose de rabia sin razón aparente.

Hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no mirarlo, por no dejar que las cosas lo afectaran más, definitivamente no sabía cómo debía hablarle. Lo único claro es que se moría por volver a probar aquellos labios.

Sin que Yanase lo notara dirigió su "mirada" a él tratando de descifrar algo. Quizás no sabía nada pero todo parecía indicar que está molesto, lo que lo hizo refunfuñar en su mente.

¿Cuantos minutos habían transcurrido?, que silencio y situación tan complicada y desesperante para ambos.

—Permiso voy al baño — dijo Yuu levantándose de repente y huyendo temporalmente de lugar.

Mino pareció ignorarlo mientras seguía revisando uno a uno los dibujos y diálogos.

—¡Mierda! — golpeó con su puño la pared — es que no… no puede estar pasando —llevar casi toda una vida enamorado de alguien y que de repente apareciera otra persona más que despertara esa clase de sentimientos que quizás podían ser diferentes a los que sentía por Chiaki pero que podían ponerlos en riego lo asustaba, aterraba y desubicaba. Se recargó en la pared cerrando sus ojos —yo no… es a Chiaki a quien quiero, al que amo y por el que estoy dispuesto a luchar, no me rendiré, porque mi vida es con Chiaki— susurró poniendo sus pensamientos en orden… tal vez.

Volvió a la sala encontrando al editor haciendo algunas anotaciones, pero apenas lo sintió llegar dejó lo que hacía y lo miró.

—¡Ah! Yanase-san, qué bueno que volvió, acabo de revisar el storyboard y debo decir que mejoró mucho, aun faltan algunos detalles por cambiar pero en general va bien — sentenció con su acostumbrada sonrisa —. En esta hoja le escribí lo que está bien y lo que debe arreglar.

—Y-ya veo — dijo desviando un poco la mirada mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

—Supongo que esto ya es un hecho, mañana hablaré con Takano-san e Isaka-san para comentarles todo lo que se refiere al manga — sin esperar nada más se levantó, tomó sus mochila y demás cosas. Lo que hizo que el asistente abriera los ojos y lo mirara confundido o más bien angustiado—, quizás lo llame en estos días para que hagamos una reunión en Marukawa, no creo que haya problema con ello ¿o sí?

Negó con su cabeza mientras seguía de cerca sus movimientos con su mirada rojiza.

—Muy bien, si no es más me retiro — indicó caminando hasta la puerta —, que tenga muy buena noche y si no entiende algo de lo que le dejé escrito puede llamarme, se lo explicaré.

—Espere Mino-san… — interrumpió levantándose —. No sería mejor que habláramos de todo eso ahora, yo voy a estar ocupado toda la semana y enserio que esto me interesa mucho.

El editor se detuvo —no creo que sea necesario, por el momento sería bueno que dejara hecho esto, además de definir cuál será la trama de la historia y los personajes, de tal forma que cuando nos reunamos en Marukawa sepa que lo que debe decir y lo acepten— señaló girando la perilla. Por su bien mental y emocional debía salir de ese lugar —. Yo debo ir a hacer una pequeña visita a una de mis mangakas.

Esa rabia de ver como este parecía un tempano de hielo y no mostraba ninguna debilidad como él, lo terminó de sacar de quicio — comprendo… ¿aunque no es un poco tarde para ir donde una mangaka?—definitivamente no, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sólo no quería que se marchara —además, yo creo que usted y yo tenemos que hablar de otro asunto Mino-san— indicó con seriedad.

—¿A si? — lo volteó a mirar cambiando su expresión por una de total confusión.

El asistente lo miró a los ojos con molestia, pero cuando iba a decir algo para enfrentarlo su celular comenzó a sonar distrayéndolo.

El castaño se relajó cruzándose de brazos —será mejor que conteste y no se preocupe por mí, lo esperaré, esto parece importante.

Tomó el aparato abriendo los ojos como platos al ver que se trataba de su amigo y _único_ amor, eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa. Miró de re ojos al editor poniéndose nervioso, todo parecía complicarse más en su cabeza y corazón. Si bien aún estaba molesto con Chiaki, se alegraba de poder recibir sus mensajes y llamadas, eso lo reconfortaba un poco, era tan poco y tonto pero cuando se ama hay sentimientos y sensaciones que no dejan de existir, aquellos que en momentos donde aparecen pequeñas y falsas ilusiones cobran fuerza y generan calma a un adolorido corazón — permiso… — susurró dando media vuelta y caminando hasta el corredor mientras contestaba la llamada en un murmullo.

Mino apretó la quijada y se cargó en la puerta tragándose la rabia que sentía — maldito sensei — susurró mirando al techo.

—¿Que sucede Chiaki?— preguntó luego de contestar y de considerar apropiado hablar.

—[El mangaka no podía hablar bien de tanto sollozar y hablar incoherencia debido al desespero —¡ay! al fin… Yuu… no saber... amigo, el storyboard… la fecha… el trabajo… yo… al fin te escuchó… me muero… estoy mal… Yuu… amigo… — esas fueron algunas de las palabras que repetía.]

—¿Qué? Cálmate y explícame — pidió con evidente preocupación.

—[Me equivoqué… la fecha… Tori me mata… necesito de ti Yuu, por favor ven mañana, ¡te necesito! —exclamó llorando]

Suspiró pasando su mano por su cara como señal de desespero — ¿otra vez? ¿Que no viste el calendario?

—[Si pero… el del mes pasado, por favor Yuu amigo, te necesito, ayúdame]

—Te dije desde hace días que debo trabajar con una mangaka, ya está organizado todo con ella y yo no puedo quedarle mal por un descuido tuyo, las otras veces que sucedió esto no te abandoné, pero esta vez se me sale de las manos, perdóname… además… — apretó los puños al sentirse molesto y frustrado.

—[Yuu, perdóname yo… yo comprendo, la culpa es mía — sollozó —, ya veré como salir de esta… mejor trabaja amigo y de verdad que pena el descuido, no volverá a pasar.— suspiró—Yuu, yo enserio quiero que me perdones, por lo ocurrido en casa la ultima vez… sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor y por lo mismo no quisiste hablar conmigo, perdóname… yo no quería lastimarte, ni causarte molestias]

Los ojos de Yanase se abrieron otra vez y sintió su corazón estrujarse —C-Chiaki…

—[S-Se que hice… que hice mal dejarte ir así… — el mangaka se calló por unos segundos — pensé que entenderías… sabes lo complicado que es Tori, no quería que se molestara, me da algo de miedo verlo enojado, además bueno… quizás malinterpretaría lo de ambos y no era la idea, somos mejores amigos, ¿no Yuu?]

Su mirada se nubló debido a algunas lágrimas — tienes razón… — negó con su cabeza. Otra vez había perdido contra Hatori y aunque no era la primera vez, el dolor parecía ser peor —Eh… Chiaki si me desocupo pronto iré a ayudarte… te lo prometo.

—[¡Siiii! Gracias Yuu por esto jejejejeje que buen amigo eres, pero no te sobre esfuerces mucho no deseo que te enfermes ni nada, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo]

¿Cuántas veces pretendía decir la palabra "amigo"? ¿Cuánto más podría soportar la situación sin venirme a bajo por completo?

—No te preocupes, mejor esfuérzate y nos vemos cuando termine. Suerte Chiaki, adiós — colgó la llamada, apagando el aparato para enseguida cerrar los ojos dejando escapar uno que otro sollozo silencioso.

Mientras que en el recibidor Kanade trataba de armar la posible conversación entre los dibujantes con las palabras escuchadas — eh… ¿Yanase-san me necesita o puedo retírame?, si quiere hablamos luego por teléfono por mí no hay problema.

Esa voz lo trajo a la realidad haciendo que se limpiara las lágrimas y sus rastros, así como que tomara algo de aire y se calmara —n-no… espéreme un momento por favor — dijo mientras camina hacia el recibir con el corazón en la mano, un nudo en la garganta y su cabeza perdida entre sus sentimientos por el mangaka y por el editor, los cuales por cierto se hicieron mucho más presentes al volver a toparse con él.

—¿Que sucede? — cuestionó analizando la expresión en su cara; lo que hizo que tal vez una de sus muchas dudas se aclarara. En aquel _trió amoroso_, él parecía no llevar la mejor parte, lo que ayudó a sentirse "tranquilo", bueno no era por ser cruel pero si a Yuu lo animaba detalles tan minúsculos como una llamada o mensaje de la persona amada, para Kanade verlo así tan desprotegido y solo lo animaba a luchar por su amor, a ganarse su corazón roto, de forma que fuera él quien le brindara todo lo que parecía necesitar.

Sintió unos deseos salvajes de lanzarse a él y cubrirlo con sus brazos, de decirle una que otra palabra que lo hiciera sentirse amado, para que borrara aquel rostro lleno de tristeza.

Endureció su mirada —¿Mino-san porque lo hizo?

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a besarme? — preguntó de la nada una vez logró encontrar las palabras correctas e impulsado por todo lo que ni había alcanzado a procesar de sus sentimientos por él, sumados con esa rabia y tristeza de estrellarse contra la realidad gracias a su amigo y amor.

La siempre sonriente expresión de su rostro cambió, esa pregunta no la esperaba.

No se movió, no parpadeó, nada. Solamente espero que el castaño se pronunciara.

—La verdad Yanase-san yo… l-lo siento — dijo en un susurro que apenas y el asistente logró escuchar. La impotencia de no poder decir todo lo que su corazón pedía a gritos lo desmoronó — se que actué mal, culpe al alcohol… no es algo que acostumbre a hacer. Ambos somos hombres y eso no debió pasar, de verdad lo siento mucho.

Yuu se quedó en silencio analizando la información, pero antes de contestarle algo el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Refunfuñó mientras se aproximaba al teléfono sin las más mínimas ganas de contestar.

—¡Alo!

—[¡Yanase!— exclamó sin querer ocultar el desagrado que le producida pronuncia ese nombre en su voz]

El chico apretó su quijada conteniéndose —¿qué quieres? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué me estás llamando?

[—Sé que Yoshino te llamó hace un momento, pidiendo ayuda con el nuevo capítulo del manga — tomó un poco de aire —, él ya no necesita que le ayudes en nada más, así con esta, está bien y puede terminar su trabajo de ahora y los futuros]

—¡Que! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

[—Deja a Yoshino en paz — pidió o mejor ordenó con seriedad — él no necesita nada de ti]

—Pues no voy a darte gusto, yo dejaré de trabajar con Chiaki cuando sea él mismo el que me lo diga, yo no voy a hacer nada que me pidas Hatori, porque no me interesa. Ahora, si me permites debo hacer algo más importante que escuchar tu desagradable voz — indicó alzando un poco la voz olvidando por completo la presencia del editor.

[—Escucha Yanase… déjalo en paz, no voy a seguir tolerando que te acerques a él, conozco tus intensiones, Yoshino puede no comprender y tú puedes dártelas de mejor amigo pero entiende… Lo amo y no voy a permitir que sigas interviniendo en nuestra relación — indicó levantando la voz]

—¿Que lo amas?— preguntó irritado — si realmente lo amaras jamás le hubieras eso lo que le hiciste Hatori.

Ambos editores hicieron una expresión de desconcierto al escuchar esas palabras.

[—No eres alguien al que deba dar explicaciones, además no voy a permitir que te metas en mi vida, Yoshino no…]

—¡Podrás decir lo que quieras pero él jamás va a estar bien al lado de alguien como tú. Sé que no mereces ni su amor, ni su cariño, ni su apreció, ni siquiera su lástima! — exclamó con desespero —. Si esperabas que renunciara a él pierdes tu tiempo, no importa lo que me cueste por él hago todo, hasta dar mi vida.

—[¿¡Yanase acaso es difícil de entender que Yoshino y yo estamos juntos!? ¡Déjate de mierdas!— gritó para luego dar por finalizada la llamada]

Colgó de mala gana el teléfono maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles a Yoshiyuki Hatori.

Mino frunció el entre-ceño. Realmente todo había sido bastante, maldijo su suerte al darse cuenta que solo perdía su tiempo y al sentir que todas esas palabras juntas lo habían destruido; una vez más había comprendido que amar era algo tan desagradable cuando esa persona ni sabía que existía alguien capaz de tantas cosas con tal de ver una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Sinceramente era difícil descifrar quien estaba peor.

—Perdón… por lo que acaba de ocurrir — susurró sin mirarlo.

El editor sonrió como siempre — no debe preocuparse por nada, lo comprendo y entiendo perfectamente.

—¿Eh? — levantó su mirada.

—Con permiso me retiro, que tenga buena noche — se despidió —, suerte en todo.

Realmente si alguien pudiera explicar lo que a continuación sucedió no habría una explicación coherente o que no hiciera pensar que sus sentimientos o impulsos actuaron por si solos.

En un momento de desespero, despecho y confusión total, Yuu terminó corriendo e interponiéndose entre la puerta y Kanade, recargando su cabeza sobre casi clavícula, sin decir nada solo permaneció ahí con sus ojos cerrados, aspirando su aroma y buscando algo de calma.

Respiró profundo, sonriendo de forma diferente, mientras que disfrutaba el tenerlo tan cerca; de hecho quiso abrazarlo pero algo lo detuvo…

_—. Si esperabas que renunciara a él pierdes tu tiempo, no importa lo que me cueste por él hago todo, hasta dar mi vida._

Esa parte de él que no era nada agradable quería hacer presencia, al menos quería hacer valer toda esa rabia e ira de alguna manera. Su racionalidad se estaba apagando.

—Yanase-san me puede dar permiso debo retirarme —susurró cerca de su oído.

El mencionado ni se inmutó solo colocó sus brazos en el pecho del editor, aferrándose de a poco a su camisa.

—Yanase-san… por favor — pidió colocando sus manos sobre las de él para que lo soltara — debo irme y usted… — sonrió de forma nostálgica y ¿sádica? — bueno debe descansar y pensar…

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos levantándolo, buscando la "mirada" del castaño, quien consciente o inconscientemente al sentirse observado abrió sus enigmáticos ojos grises.

La tristeza que el asistente sentía debido a su amor no correspondido parecía desaparecer, esos ojos tenían algo que extrañamente lo cautivaban y lo hacían sentirse tranquilo. El editor podía decir lo que quisiera, podía actuar como le diera la gana, pero sus ojos parecían ser más sinceros respecto a lo que deseaba y quería con él.

—K-Kanade… — susurró tan bajito como pudo, sintiendo la necesidad de besarlo.

La debilidad y sus sentimientos pudieron más, lo tomó con suavidad del mentón besándolo superficialmente, saboreando sus dulces labios; pero lo que comenzó como un suave y casto beso, con el paso de los segundos se volvió apasionado, ambos buscaban saciar esa necesidad de saborear su boca y de ser quien ganara la batalla de besos. Yuu pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello su cuasi-editor al tiempo que Kanade colocaba sus manos en su cintura atrayéndolo más a él.

El eterno beso finalizó cuando el oxigeno hizo falta haciendo que ambos se separaran.

— L-Lo siento…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que siente Yanase-san?— preguntó con un tono de voz que denotaba molestia. Enserio odiaba mostrarse débil, más cuando sentía no había mucho que hacer, las palabras que su muy querido amor había dicho por teléfono lo aturdían y no lo dejaban actuar como debía.

Bajó su mirada y negó con la cabeza — esto no…

—¿Por qué? — preguntó antes de que terminara su frase — ¿acaso le disgusta? — tanto la sonrisa como el tono de voz iba cambiando conforme hablaba.

—N-No, pero…

—¿Si hubiera sido Yoshikawa-sensei hubiera sido mejor? — cuestionó con mucha ira en sus palabras más que todo al pronunciar tal nombre — ¿verdad?

Yuu abrió los ojos tanto como pudo mirándolo y abriendo su boca pero si saber que decir.

—No es para que me mire así —dijo acariciando su rostro con su mano —, no le estoy reclamando… solo comentó algo que es más que evidente.

—D-De…

—¡Shhh! — colocó un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándolo — Yanase-san yo creo que si eso es lo que usted quiere podemos ser claros desde el principio — comentó con frialdad —, evitando cualquier clase de malentendidos.

Moviendo su mano apartó la de Mino — ¿de qué está hablando? — cuestionó sintiendo como de repente el editor se aproximaba nuevamente a él —, no entiendo, ¿qué es lo quiere decir con eso?

Arrinconándolo contra la pared colocó sus brazos a lado y lado de su cabeza, evitando que escapara—no me llama mucho la atención el juego que desea jugar, pero no porque no me agrade, sino porque jamás he sido la víctima y esta vez no será la excepción — sonrió de forma diferente fijando sus ojos en los de él —. Por otro lado pienso que es muy grosero rechazar una invitación más si viene de alguien cómo usted… — se acercó a su oído — si quieres jugar a usarme para sacar todos esos sentimientos guardados. ¡Acepto! pero yo podré algunas condiciones, ¿estamos?

Ante todo eso Yuu seguía inmóvil tratando de procesar la información, de poner en orden sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Confundido dejó que su casi-editor lo besara. Sus ojos se nublaron debido a las lágrimas que de repente aparecieron —¡Ya basta! — gritó en su mente —¡Esto no es así! ¡no es un juego! — desesperado quiso gritar pero su voluntad era poca. Las cosas se le habían salido de control, pero lo ignoró, lo pasó por alto. Es que lo que ya estaba sintiendo por Mino no era nuevo y lo peor era que eso crecía y todo era un desastre.

Estaba dolido y molesto, parecía que el pasado regresaba y eso esta vez no dejaría pasar así como así. No volvería a ser el recuerdo de nadie como en aquella ocasión se lo dijeron, ni mucho menos seria el juguete de nadie como sus pensamientos le hacían creer que eso era lo que buscaba Yuu con él. Era una difícil batalla porque lo amaba mucho pero a la vez estaba su orgullo que jamás lo haría bajar la cabeza y aceptar que el amor le ganaba y le hacía actuar conforme a sus sentimientos.

En medio del beso comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por entre la camiseta de quien sería su mangaka, tocando y acariciando todo a su paso, haciéndolo estremecerse en el acto.

Desesperado procedió a forcejear y a empujarlo —¡no! ¡Suélteme! — exclamó apartándolo — ¿qué crees que está haciendo?, yo no quiero esto y más si es en estas condiciones.

No dijo nada solo permaneció mirando el piso.

—No sé qué es lo que está pensando pero, no quiero.

Levantó la mirada —está bien comprendo...

—¡A mí no me agrada ese tipo de cosas! — trató de calmarse tomando un poco de aire.

Intentando mantener la poquita calma que le queda y controlarse dirigió su mirada a la ventana — ya veo… p-perdón — pronunció en un murmullo.

Un incomodo silencio se formó por un momento. El dibujante miró de re ojo al editor pensando que decir, mientras que este buscaba la forma hacer la ira desapareciera y pudiera actuar de forma más razonable, una vez lo consiguió volvió a pedir perdón, acomodó sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola.

—N-No se vaya… — susurró

Kanade se detuvo por un momento tomando un poco de aire.

—Quédese…

—¿Yanase… por qué?

—No se… pero… no quiero que se vaya así…

Lo volteó a mirar cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la puerta — quisiera al menos escuchar una razón. No tengo toda la noche.

Se estaba cansando de ese tono con el que le estaba hablando, además de que molestaba lo que decía y su forma de actuar.

El castaño miró su celular tratando de buscar distracción — lo escucho…

Sin poder aguantar más se acercó — ¡ya cállese! ¡Le dije que no sé y la verdad no creo que interese, ya que al parecer usted quieres hacer todo a su manera sin importarle lo que yo decida o como quiera que sean las cosas entre los dos!

Ni se inmutó al escucharlo o eso parecía ya que la ultima parte lo sorprendió haciéndolo abrir sus ojos y mirarlo fijamente.

—Que recuerde jamás le he dado la suficiente confianza para que me trate como lo ha hecho, además de eso, ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo deseo jugar con usted?— preguntó aproximándose hasta estar frente a él.

—Tiene razón — dijo sin pensarlo mucho —, por lo mismo ya le pedí perdón y ahora me marcho — suspiró —.Si le preocupa como vaya a ser la relación de los dos a partir de ahora, no hay de qué preocuparse solo será una relación lab…

Perdido en aquellos ojos y en todo lo que sentía, no lo dejó terminar de hablar cuando ya lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos y su boca se había fundido contra la de él, impidiendo que diera por terminado algo que ni había comenzado.

Nuevamente había caído y aunque molesto estaba, fue un beso lleno de amor en el que desahogaba todo aquello que reprimía entre la tristeza y frustración al no ser correspondido y el no querer aceptar que al amar debía dejar de ese orgullo y esa rabia que lo hacía cree que era una persona débil.

—Y-Yanase-san… se dé cuenta lo que…mmmhhh — los besos cada vez eran más apasionados y necesarios.

—S-si…

—No haga esto… — susurró separándose de él unos centímetros — yo no…

Entre más lo besaba más le agradaba y más deseos de seguir haciéndolo sentía, por lo que impidió que continuara hablando.

Cortó el beso y deslizó su lengua por su cuello saboreado su piel, haciendo que Yuu jadeara ante el contacto — solo diré algo… — susurró de manera sensual— tenga cuidado con lo que hace, una vez esto inicia... — lamió su oído — no lo termino hasta el final… — susurró antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja — y no hablo solo de este momento…

* * *

**Hola a tod s! regresé con un capítulo nuevo, espero y les guste, la verdad he tenido 2 semanas terribles y creo eso influyo a la hora de escribir. __****Gracias por todos sus reviews.**

_**Saludos y suerte en todo.**_

_**Lini-chan**_


	8. Chapter 8: Sexo o Amor, el sentimiento

_**Capítulo 8: Sexo o Amor, el sentimiento sigue presente**_

La mañana por fin llegó. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de aquella habitación donde habían ocurrido muchas cosas la noche pasada y parte de la madrugada de ese día y que darían inicio a una serie de eventos en los que lo que vale son los deseos de amar y ser feliz.

Sin muchos deseos de levantarse miró de re ojo el reloj sobre la mesa, era aún temprano, muy temprano. Suspiró y volteó a mirar al otro lado de la cama, más precisamente a la persona que yacía allí. Una sonrisa más de amargura que de felicidad se posó en su rostro.

––Las cosas pudieron ser diferentes... muy diferentes Yuu –– negó levemente con la cabeza –– de no ser porque lo que ocurrió aquí solo es un juego, una forma de callarte, de hacerte entender que conmigo no se trata solo de un estúpido juego, en el que haces y deshaces a tu antojo. De haber podido te hubiera hecho el amor y no se hubiera tratado de sexo y nada más como tú lo quieres– pensó levantándose. Rápidamente se vistió evitando hacer ruido, no deseaba hablar con Yuu, ni dar explicaciones o comenzar otra tonta discusión que no mejoraría el panorama ––. Puedo amarte, puedo querer ser todo para ti, pero aun así… –– no pudo continuar hablando ya que el celular de asistente comenzó a sonar.

Maldiciendo en su mente al tiempo que rogaba porque no abriera sus ojos encontró el aparato en una esquina del piso de la habitación, sin siquiera ver el motivo del sonido y la vibración lo apagó. Inevitablemente sus movimientos hicieron que el futuro mangaka se removiera por la cama, buscándolo a él o a algo que pudiera abrazar para seguir durmiendo, como lo hizo una vez halló la almohada.

Sin dar esperas a nada se arregló y se alistó para huir de aquel lugar, pero antes de hacerlo miró por última vez a la persona que tanto amaba. Sin poder contenerse se acercó para poder contemplar el rostro de él una vez más, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido fueron apareciendo…

_Entre besos apasionados y caricias fueron dirigiéndose hasta la habitación del futuro mangaka._

––_Yanase… –– lo llamó con la intensión de ver si se detenía o enserio quería continuar, cosa que no paso, el chico lo abrazó por el cuello buscando sus labios con desespero._

_Suspiró tratando de no pensar en esa mezcla de sentimiento de amor y rabia que le provocaba el momento. Lo recargó contra una de las paredes, sus manos tan deseosas por acariciar su cuerpo se filtraron por entre su camiseta rosando su piel._

_Un jadeo escapó y sin poder contenerse se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello disfrutando de las sensaciones._

_El editor dejó por el momento de besar sus labios para lamer, besar y morder suavemente su cuello, dejando que el deseo que sentía por él, se encargara del resto. Se deshizo de la camiseta mandándola lejos, haciendo que sus manos se deslizaran libremente por el abdomen y torso Yuu._

El ver que el asistente se movió nuevamente lo trajo a la realidad, haciéndolo alejarse de ese lugar en el acto, pero no midió su fuerza e hizo que la puerta de la casa sonara duro. Los ojos de Yanase se abrieron y asustado se sentó en la cama mirando su alrededor con confusión.

Lo primero que descubrió era que estaba en su habitación, en su cama y ¿desnudo? Antes de poder preguntarse algo, uno a uno los recuerdos fueron llegando a su mente. Se sintió algo aturdido pero debía reconocer algunas cosas: estaba consiente, en ningún momento había bebido nada, él había impedido que Mino se fuera cuando el editor quiso y lo más importante de todo, en había querido, muy en el fondo era así, aunque no era algo que aceptaría tan fácilmente.

Suspiró y miró al lado de su cama, el lugar que había ocupado Kanade, no sabía que debía hacer ahora o que pensar. Su mente comenzó a reproducir lo ocurrido esa noche…

_Su razonamiento se nublaba entre el placer y el deseo que sentía en ese instante, las caricias y besos que le proporcionaba el editor se sentían tan bien en su cuerpo. Sintió como los labios de Mino se acercaban peligrosamente a sus pezones y como la yema de sus dedos descendía por su abdomen hasta situarse en su pantalón._

––_P-Por favor… Mino-san ah–– jadeó de manera suplicante mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus manos se atrevían a bajar hasta las nalgas del editor apretándolas con desespero._

_El castaño se detuvo y miró desde la posición en la que estaba –– oh vaya… –– se acercó al dibujante para lamer sus labios y luego acercarse a su oído –– así que estamos muy ansiosos, ¿no? –– susurró sonriendo lascivamente –– me agrada ese detalle… me gusta esa actitud…_

_Sin saber bien en que momento las manos del editor rosaron su miembro haciendo algo de presión, arrancándole gemidos involuntarios._

Cerró sus ojos sonrojándose al recordar la escena y las sensaciones. Ansioso por no pensar más, se recostó cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada, la cual aún conservar el aroma de Kanade, lo que para nada lo ayudo, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar que su mente se acumulara de más y más recuerdos…

_Aquel sonido tan erótico que comenzaba a salir con más frecuencia de su boca lo avergonzaba pero al tiempo lo excitaba haciendo que en su mente pidiera por más. Kanade jugaba con sus pezones mordiéndolos y apretándolo con sus dedos, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo._

_La ansias aumentaba y ya podía sentir como su miembro palpitaba clamando por atención ––M-Mino-san mmmhh… ay s-si ugh._

* * *

_El editor a veces parecía olvidar el motivo de tal acto, era difícil tener solo sexo con la persona que tanto amaba cuando lo que más deseaba era hacerle el amor, más porque después de tantas noches en soledad y duda, soñando con tal momento por fin parecía estarse haciendo realidad._

_Se encontraba tan concentrado, disfrutando del cuerpo del asistente que no notó el momento en el que este lo envolvió en sus brazos, juntando sus cuerpos y haciéndolo sentir su entrepierna palpitante._

_Sin hacerlo esperar más desabrochó su pantalón y bajó lentamente la cremallera. Sí, claro él también estaba ansioso por devorarlo pero… si era un juego y él era el juguete, eso no significaba que no tuviera voz, ni voto, principalmente porque nunca se había dejado manejar por nadie y obviamente esta no sería la excepción. Lo haría sufrir un poco._

––_Me pregunto… ¿cuánto más podrá soportarlo? –– preguntó sensualmente mordiendo su labio antes de besarlo, rosando aún más su parte baja con la del dibujante, moviéndose un poco de arriba hacia abajo mientras que sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones con más consistencia._

––_Mmmhh… n-no aahhh… –– Yuu apretó sus ojos pegando sus manos con a la pared._

_Con una sonrisa lasciva lo miró de cerca –– sabe… sus gestos y gemidos son realmente deliciosos, lo hace demasiado violable, más de lo que ya es._

_Ante las palabras abrió sus ojos mostrándose algo avergonzado ––M-Mino-san, por favor… por favor yo…ah… –– antes de poder hablar la boca del editor lo calló, besándolo con infinita pasión, al tiempo su parte baja hacia cada vez más presión sobre la suya ––mmmhh… ngh…_

_Saber que cada gemido y gesto que hacía era debido a él, lo animó a más. Al no poder soportar más, con una mano bajó su pantalón y con esa misma mano palpó su miembro por encima de sus calzonillos desde la base a la punta._

_Su mirada grisácea y excitada se encontraba de vez en cuando con la del asistente y aunque su mente y todo estaba más que perdido en todo lo que sucedía, trató de descifran tan siquiera algún sentimiento o algo que le permitiera dejar ese tonto juego y amarlo, amarlo como tanto clamaba su ser._

Suspiró mirando al cielo –– te amo pero te odio… que injusto y cruel eres Yuu –– ese pensamiento fugaz lo hizo sonreír con amargura y continuó su camino, alejándose cada vez más del hogar del dibujante.

* * *

_Estaba tan desesperado, pero quiso… quiso que el poco control que le quedaba terminara con el momento, sin ser eso suficiente. Entonces, hizo presencia en su mente, aquella partecita que aún le hacía sentir amor o cariño por Chiaki, pero ni así logró que Mino se detuviera. Sus palabras no salían y cuando parecían hacerlo los besos y sensaciones las callaban, es por eso que en su mirada… esa necesidad de amar y ser amado por el mangaka aparecía._

––_Ay M-Mino…san… –– jadeó –– h-hágalo… aah –– pidió al darse cuenta que nada iba a ganar resistiéndose._

_El castaño editor sonrió ––¿enserio… quiere que lo haga? –– susurró en su oído lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, provocando más espasmos en asistente._

––_Mmhh… s-si –– dijo en un murmulló apenas audible._

_Su mano bajó los calzoncillos y en el momento en que ya liberó su miembro gimió fuertemente, sintiendo como las manos de Kanade se acercaba a el._

––_¿Mano o boca? ¿Cómo lo prefiere? –– preguntó rosándolo con sus dedos –– ¿o lo hago combinado?_

_Lo miró angustiado y sonrojado a más no poder –– n-no… no pregunte eso… _–– _suspiró_–– _s-solo hágalo…_

––_¿Por qué? –– cuestionó sonriendo al ver la expresión en su rostro –– ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer esas preguntas Yanase-san?, no sé cómo le gusta que se lo hagan, no es mi culpa._

_Verlo tan contento y como tenía el dominio del momento lo molestó un poco, pero, al ver que ante él se encontraba en considerable desventaja, solo atinó a bajar la mirada y morderse el labio –– hágalo como quiera… –– pidió sorprendiéndose de sus palabras._

_Mino se arrodilló enseguida y luego de relamerse los labios en repetidas ocasiones, agarró con ambas manos su miembro; una lo envolvió y fue movida desde la base hasta la punta donde hizo presión, como inspeccionándolo, la otra se ubicó en sus testículos, comenzando a estimularlo. _

––_Ugh…ah mmmmhhh –– Todo se nubló y el placer aumentó. Tomó aire para calmar sus gemidos, no quería sonar escandaloso pero fue en vano, se sentía tan bien que de alguna forma tenía que hacérselo saber –– ay… s-si aaah… –– se agarró de los hombros del editor para no perder el equilibrio moviendo levemente y casi que inconsciente sus caderas._

Abrió el agua fría y se metió por completo, calmando la calentura que comenzó a invadirlo otra vez, al recordar lo sucedido. Debía hacer algo para evitar que esos recuerdos siguieran atormentando su mente, sobre todo por lo que estaba re afirmando que sentía por él…

_La lengua de Kanade comenzó a desplazarse por cada rincón de su miembro saboreándolo, al tiempo que su boca engullía su miembro simulando embestidas, incitándolo a querer más por lo que tiraba de algunos mechones del pelo de Mino y movía su cadera en busca de más placer y contacto._

* * *

_Verlo tan ansioso lo hizo sentirse bien, lo tenía como siempre había querido, gimiendo de lo lindo mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada toque y roce suyo. Con cada jadeó y tirón que recibía en su pelo lo animaba y lo hacía querer complacerlo, después de todo él también estaba disfrutando._

_Levantó su mirada encontrándose con la persona que tanto amaba, el sentimiento crecía y el anhelo de ganar su amor lograron que dejara de pensar en el "juego" por un momento y se dedicara a amarlo, como tanto soñaba._

_Su mano que se concentraba en acariciar sus mulsos ascendió hasta situarse en su trasero, el cual se encargó de acariciar con suavidad._

––_Ay Mino-…san –– pudo sentir como se estremecía y se ponía nervioso con aquella mano suya que con disimulo se paseaba libremente por sus nalgas, apretándolas, separándolas y rosando aquella zona con sus dedos._

_Cada reacción y gesto no solo lo excitaba sino que le parecía dulce. Se detuvo por breves segundo para acomodarse mejor y engullir su miembro con más firmeza, embistiéndolo con más prisa y más profundamente, succionando de vez en cuando la punta. _

––_Mmmhh… aaahh… –– el dibujante se retorcía apretando las ropas de Kanade y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. _

––_Sus gemidos son tan exquisitos, tanto como usted Yanase-san –– comentó mientras lamia su pene como si de una colombina se tratara –– ¿si lo hago bien? _

––_¡Agh! N-No… no pregunte nnh… no pregunte nada aaahh… por favor…–– jadeó suplicante –– ¿cómo puede preguntar…mmmhh ese tipo de cosas?_

_Se levantó y se acercó agarrándolo de las mejillas –– ¿por qué no me mira a los ojos y me responde? –– preguntó mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Yuu –– hágalo... no sea malo, mire que es para bien… así sabré, si lo que hago le gusta, o si por el contrario es mejor que me detenga y me marche a mi casa… _

_Yanase se resistió un poco pero finalmente lo miró a los ojos por breves segundos antes de que lo besara y antes de que sus brazos se aferraran a su cuello. Era curioso y sorprendente como el asistente tomaba la iniciativa tan de repente. Se quedó quieto mientras este lo besaba apasionadamente y sus manos se dedicaban a desabrochar cada botón de su camiseta con extremo afán. _

_La boca de Yuu dejó de ocuparse de su boca para posarse en su cuello y empezar a lamerlo y morderlo. Dejó escapar uno que otro gemido mientras gozaba de las caricias del otro._

_Cuando por fin logró desbrochar su camisa por completo, sintió como el futuro mangaka lo desnudaba y besaba su pecho –– oh vaya… Yanase-san si… que se siente bien lo que hace…_

_De repente decidió volver a tomar el control. Lo hizo girar para luego hacerlo dirigirse a la cama, donde sin importar lo que Yuu hacia lo recostó en ella con cuidado, inmediatamente una de sus manos agarró su miembro masajeándolo intensamente, tomando totalmente desprevenido._

––_Aaaahhh… noo Mino-san ¡ugh! –– gimió intensamente retorciéndose –– ay….mmmhh… n-no hará que me… mmmhhh_

_Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta llegar a aquella zona, sin soltar su hombría aproximó su lengua para lamerla, succionarla, besarla y engullirla simulando embestidas a un ritmo algo rápido, al mismo tiempo sus dedos frotaban su entrada en pequeño movimientos circulares._

* * *

Maldijo mentalmente, porque el verse en la posición en la que estaba nunca se lo imaginó…

_Sintió como los dedos de Kanade especialmente uno, poco a poco hacía presión en su ano e ingresaba, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y quejarse en un gemido sonoro –– ¡Aaaahh Mino-san deténgase por favor! –– pidió mirándolo a los ojos, con algunas lágrimas que aparecían._

––_Así que es primera vez… –– susurró el editor sonriéndolo ¿dulcemente? lo que hizo que se sonroja más._

––_M-Mino-san… aaah… d-duele –– jadeó apretando sus ojos tanto como podía ––mmmmhh… enserio me duele… mmmhhh deténgase… no lo haga p-por favor… –– sus ojos se fueron llenando de más y más lágrimas._

––_Yanase-san, relájese, así no dolerá sino que al contrario le gustará… créame –– aseguró masajeando su interior con mucho cuidado, sintiendo su estrechez. Aproximó nuevamente su lengua a su miembro para seguir estimulándolo y buscando así la forma de relajarlo._

––_N-No aahh… aahhh ya no puedo… –– advirtió al saber que estaba próximo a terminar –– voy a… Kanade ya n-no… aaaaahhh –– gimió al correrse finalmente en la boca del editor._

_Como si se tratara de lo más exquisito, el castaño saboreó y bebió su esencia sonriéndole sin dejar en ningún momento de masajear su entrada._

––_Y-Ya basta… no puedo mmmhhh… duele –– se quejó agitado –– p-por favor Kanade… –– susurró su nombre retorciéndose tanto como podía en la cama._

––_Confíe en mi… –– lo miró ¿cariñosamente?, o la verdad es que la expresión en su rostro era una que jamás había visto, dándole la confianza que necesitaba. Ingresó un segundo dedo en su interior haciendo que sus gemidos se intensificaran al abrir y cerrarlos tanto como podía. Afortunadamente para él, el editor calló algunos con sus deliciosos besos._

_La sensación de dolor se mezclaba con una de placer que estaba seguro nunca había experimentado. Sabía que si decía que le agradaba y quería más, Kanade seguiría sacando provecho de la situación y aunque le gustaba y excitaba de sobremanera no le gustaba lo confiado y cínico que podía llegar a parecer._

––_Ugh… Mi-Kanade… mmmhhh… –– movió su cadera, ayudándolo y aumentando el contacto._

––_Llámeme por mi nombre… me gusta –– murmuró de forma sensual lamiendo sus labios antes de besarlo, jugando con su lengua de todas las formas posibles._

_Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con ansia moviendo más sus caderas gimiendo y jadeando el nombre del editor._

Se sentó en la cama y pasó sus manos por su rostro como señal de desespero pero a la vez volteó a mirar su cama con nostalgia.

* * *

_Cada vez sentía más deseos de decirlo, su interior se sentía tan deliciosamente caliente. Era difícil pensar en que solo tenían sexo cuando se sentía embrujado y extasiado con las expresiones y ojos de Yuu. Las ganas de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba se amontonaban en su mente pero trataba de apartarlas._

_Entre besos apasionados y jadeos eróticos del dibujante, optó por introducir un tercer dedo, dilatando tanto como podía aquella cavidad tan sensible y deseosa de sentir._

––_Por favor… Yuu déjeme… deja de provocarme… –– susurró, no muy seguro llamándolo por su nombre._

_El asistente lo miró a los ojos por breves segundo y pareció sonreírle, así que sacó de su interior los dedos, e impulsado desbrochó su pantalón y los bajó junto con sus calzoncillos._

_El dibujante aun tembloroso lo miraba expectante, pero a pesar de tener el espacio para huir no lo hizo._

_Se ubicó entre sus piernas colocando su pene en aquel lugar que tanto deseaba sentir, lo miró a los ojos directamente y buscó su mano para entrelazarla con la suya mientras hacía presión, ingresando con cuidado –– ay… Yuu… –– susurró sintiendo cada una de las sensaciones tan deliciosas y excitantes que le provocaban el roce de su hombría con sus calientes entrañas apretándolo._

––_¡Aayy! N-No puedo… ngh… –– se mordió el labio con fuerza, apretando sus ojos, evitando que las lágrimas siguieran escurriendo por su rostro, sonrojado y excitado._

––_Escúchame Yuu… no deseo hacerte daño, pero debes relajarte… –– besó y limpió sus lágrimas ––quiero que sepas que yo te…_

––_Aaahh… mmmmhhh… me duele… un poco… –– comentó moviendo su cadera, ayudándolo a ingresar mucho más en él._

_Lo miró directamente a los ojos enamorándose más. Quizás era su amor reprimido pero se sentía feliz. Se aproximó a sus labios y lo besó mientras terminaba de penetrarlo, tratando por todos los medios de tranquilizarlo._

––_K-Kanade… yo te quiero… –– susurró en un murmullo apenas audible para ambos una vez cortaron el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ambos._

_Sin saber bien lo que había dicho comenzó a mover su cadera de adelante y hacia atrás de forma no tan fuerte, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo._

––_Oh Yanase, esto se siente muy bien, usted es increíble –– aseguró cerca a sus oído lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo._

Cuando las personas de junto lo empujaron para entrar al metro volvió a reaccionar. Una vez más parecía perder la ruta a casa, por lo que prefirió dirigirse a una de las bancas a pensar y maldecir su suerte. Se sentía totalmente perdido.

* * *

_Jamás se imaginó de uke, en sus fantasías sexuales siempre era el activo y disfrutaba del cuerpo y el amor de su amigo de infancia, pero ahora… aunque doloroso a principio, la sensación era tan excitante y adictiva. No sabía si así era cuando era el uke en una relación o si las sensaciones tan deliciosas eran debido a la forma tan delicada y a la vez exquisita como Mino-san hacia el amor._

_Aunque no lo deseaba, su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia ya que buscaba profundizar el contacto de las embestidas del editor, haciéndolas cada vez más profundas y constantes. Ese rose y esa fricción que lo excitaba y le hacía perder por completo la cabeza lo hicieron gemir palabras que estaba seguro no las diría en un momento cualquier._

––_Kanade… más… aaahh… deme más por favor… –– jadeó enredando sus piernas detrás de las caderas del castaño y clavando sus uñas en su espalda, mirándolo a sus ojos con una expresión de completo éxtasis y satisfacción._

_Mino sonrió y colocó una mano sobre sus pezones pellizcándolos y la otra sobre su miembro volviéndolo a masturbar, sin perder de vista sus mirada rojiza._

––_Mmmhhh... Solo quiero complacerlo… al menos que sepa que soy un "juguete" útil –– comentó sin pensar mucho lo que decía. Aunque el brillo que tenían sus ojos desapareció antes el comentario._

_Yuu hizo una expresión de desilusión pero con todo lo que sentía no logró ni decir, ni hacer nada._

_El editor se acercó a sus labios y los atacó a besos, profundizando el movimiento de su cadera y moviendo con mayor rapidez la mano que tenía en su hombría, evitando que cualquier otro pensamiento malo apareciera por un momento._

––_Kanade… yo… yo quiero que… ¡aaaah! –– antes de poder quejarse o decir algo, los ojos del futuro mangaka se cerraron y sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza en su espalda del editor._

––_Parece que lo encontré… –– susurró al notar la reacción besando su frente, ojos, mejillas y boca. Para volver a golpear con su pene su próstata y hacerlo gemir con mayor intensidad –– ¿te gusta lo que sientes?_

––_N-No creo… no creo que pueda aguantar más aaaahhh…. Mmmhhh por favor Kanade no se detenga… aaaahh –– suplicó mordiendo su oreja y moviendo su cadera con mayor impulso._

––_No se contenga, grite… gima… –– lo besó mientras golpeaba su punto más sensible y masturbaba su miembro tratando de llevar el ritmo de su cadera –– corrámonos juntos… ¿sí?, es lo último que pido. _

_Yuu lo miró contrariado pero aferrándose a su cuello y gimiendo su nombre de todas las formas sensuales posibles movió su cadera como todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento sintiendo que le quedaba poco._

––_Yuu… ya no… –– tomó aire intentando ahogar un gemido –– no puedo… –– jadeó tomándolo suavemente de la mejilla con su mano libre para verlo directamente a los ojos antes de terminar –– Yuu… yo te… yo te amo… –– susurró tomándolo por sorpresa pero al no saber cómo actuar o que decirle, lo besó llegando al clímax. Manchando con su esencia el pecho de ambos y la mano del castaño._

Cerró sus ojos golpeando con fuerza la pared, los recuerdos pesaban, pero más pesaban las palabras dichas por Kanade porque removían sus sentimientos.

* * *

_Dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones y emociones del momento. Ver a Yuu en esas condiciones, tenerlo en sus brazos como siempre lo imagino, hicieron que esa fachada de persona fuerte, que no se enamoraba y no era débil desapareciera._

_Poco le faltaba para terminar y como sabía que quizás sería la única vez en tenerlo así no pudo callar más lo que todo su ser gritaba –– Yuu… yo te… yo te amo… Yuu… yo te… yo te amo… –– finalmente lo confesó pero sin reaccionar aun, solo correspondió el beso sintiendo el semen de Yanase derramarse por su mano al tiempo que el suyo recorría su interior._

_El beso finalizó pero al no querer nada cerró sus ojos, queriendo escapar de la mirada interrogante que pudiera tener el asistente en ese momento. Con cuidado salió de su interior y se apartó de él, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil. Quería huir, como un cobarde quería huir de ese lugar, antes de sentirse más vulnerable._

_Para su sorpresa el dibujante lo abrazó y besó, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, solo lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama, acurrucándose en su pecho para por ultimo tomar las frazadas y cubrir ambos cuerpos desnudos._

_Sonrió y suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Se quedó contemplando la escena. Yuu se acomodó de mejor forma y lo miró sonriente por breves segundos para enseguida disponerse a dormir, con una expresión que mostraba satisfacción. _

––_Te amo tanto Yuu… –– pensó mientras lo veía dormir, sus brazos se encargaron de envolverlo –– aunque sea una noche… aunque sea un momento… yo te quiero proteger y hacer de cuenta que te brindo todo mi amor y somos una pareja de amantes que se ama con todas sus fuerzas –– sonrió con un evidente dejo de tristeza, besando su cabeza, repitiéndole en su mente lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que sería si él, lo dejara amar._

Sin darse cuenta una mano apretó la suya con un poco de fuerza y alguien besó su mejilla.

––¡Por favor Yuu deténgase yaaa! _–– _gritó apartando la mano mientras enfocaba su mirada en la persona a su lado _––_ ¡Ai! ¿Tú que…? _––_ completamente desubicado miró a su alrededor.

––Bueno, al menos estas bien… parece _––_ sonrió colocando nuevamente su mano sobre la de él _––_ ¿tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo llevas perdido en otra dimensión?

Suspiró y se levantó mirando el reloj de la estación _––_ no es algo que me interese, debo ir a hacer algunas cosas antes de ir a trabajar _––_ comentó con seriedad dándole la espalda a la chica.

––Tienes que ir a casa a cambiarte, darte un baño y a comer algo _–– _señaló levantándose _––_ tienes una cara y un aspecto que deja mucho que pensar _––_ suspiró _––, _ni hablar, vamos a tu casa. Me encargaré de prepararte algo rico de comer. ¡Vamos! _––_ lo agarró de la mano _––, _mientras tú haces el resto.

––Ai… hoy no, yo enserio necesito estar solo, además no tengo mucho tiempo, perdóname si gustas en otra ocasión yo te invito a almorzar, a cenar, inclusive si quieres te invito a desayunar, pero hoy no deseo compañía de ningún tipo _–– _ suspiró y se acercó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla _––,_ te pido y me disculpes pero debo irme ya _––_ indicó dando media vuelta.

La mujer se quedó viéndolo, sin decir nada _––_ no fue una buena noche, ¿verdad? _––_ preguntó antes de que el editor pidiera dar un paso _––_. Las cosas no se dieron como querías, ¿no es cierto Kanade?

Negó levemente con su cabeza sin mirarla, realmente se sentía desubicado, perdido, confundido, dolido, frustrado y débil.

––No te culpes… hasta el más fuerte cae _––_ comentó con una sonrisa _–– _T-Tú… _––_ tomó aire y bajó su mirada _––_ tú estás enamorado… ¿no es así? _––_ preguntó con ¿calma?

Mino pasó una mano por su rostro y la volteó a mirar, ¿estaría bien hablar de ese asunto con la persona que estaba seguro aun sentía algo por él. Con la persona a quien le había hecho daño, motivo por el que el karma parecía estárselo cobrando ahora?

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas, Yuu había llegado a su lugar de trabajo.

––Yo amo a Chiaki… siempre lo he amado y siempre será así _––_ pensó con una sonrisa leve, tratando de convencerse y de por fin apartar de su cabeza lo ocurrido con Mino _––, _es por él por quien debo luchar, Hatori no lo merece, así que mi deber es encontrar la forma de hacer que Chiaki lo note.

––¿Yanase-san ya tiene listo los fondos que le pedí? _––_ preguntó la mangaka poniéndose a un lado de él.

––¿Eh? _––_ la volteó a mirar confundido.

La mangaka suspiró _––_ por favor Yanase-san es la segunda vez que le pregunto… ¿se siente bien? ¿Está seguro que puede trabajar así?, lo notó perdido y comportándose de forma extraña, Kisa-san ya llamó a pedirme el manuscrito.

––¡Perdón Sensei! Yo… yo estoy algo mareado pero no es algo que me impida trabajar _––_ contestó tomando las hojas que tenía sobre su mesa mirándolas con desespero.

––Yanase-san… _––_ una de las asistentes se levantó y caminó hasta él _––_ no se preocupe por su trabajo, yo puedo hacerme cargo de él _––_ sonrió con tristeza.

––Pero… Hana-chan… _––_ la miró extrañada, no solo porque ella estaba ahí y no con Chiaki como era de esperarse, sino por sus palabras.

La chica se acercó _––_ sé que esta así porque no está con sensei… _––_ suspiró _–– _así que vaya con él, yo me quedaré trabajando con Minako-sensei, usted ya me ha enseñado que debo hacer con los fondos y demás, así que no se preocupe _–– _sonrió con timidez.

––Pero… ¿y tú?

––Sensei no logró organizar su calendario de trabajo y para cuando me avisó me había comprometido con Minako-sensei, no puedo hacer nada más por ahora.

––Entiendo… _––_ dijo no muy convencido, aunque necesitaba respirar aire puro y terminar de convencerse sobre lo que sentía por Yoshino, era una excusa perfecta. Se levantó, se disculpó con la mangaka y las demás asistentes.

Hana lo miró atenta, mientras tomaba sus accesorios de trabajo y los guardaba en su mochila para luego despedirse de todas, deteniéndose justo enfrente suyo, poniéndola nerviosa y haciéndola sonrojar notoriamente.

––Te debo una _––_ susurró guiñándole el ojo, enseguida se dirigió a la salida.

La chica abrió su boca para decirle algo pero no lo logró, sus manos y en general todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir la cercanía de Yuu. Solo se encargó de seguirlo con su mirada hasta perderlo de vista _––_ suerte…

Ya afuera, tomó aire mientras hacia un intento por sonreír naturalmente, el lugar donde estaba Chiaki no quedaba muy lejos así que no debía apurarse. Aunque de la nada unas terribles ganas de verlo lo invadieron haciéndolo correr por las calles hasta llegar al hogar de su muy querido y amado amigo. Para su suerte la puerta estaba entre abierta así que no tuvo que anunciarse.

––Sensei, no se rinda… _––_ dijo una de las asistentes tratando de animarlo_––_ si sigue así se demorará más.

––Es que ya no puedo… _––_ colocó una mano sobre su cabeza _––_ no puedo lograrlo… _––_ recostó su cabeza en el escritorio.

––Claro que vas a lograrlo Chiaki, aunque seas el mangaka más despistado y tonto del mundo _––_ comentó apareciendo detrás de la puerta.

––_¿_Eh? _––_ como sus ganas de seguir hubieras vuelto el mangaka corrió hasta donde el dibujante, abalanzándose sobre él _––_ ¡Yuu! ¡Amigo! Que felicidad que estés así _–– _anunció con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le sonreirá _–– _perdóname, sé que por mi culpa tuviste que trabajar más… perdóname.

Yanase lo miró y escuchó atentamente, sintiendo algo en él que no había sentido jamás. Los ojos de Yuu se posaron sobre los de su amigo y a diferencia de siempre, no sintió esa motivación, alegría, calma y emoción que le producía estar con él. Casi que inmediatamente después de escuchar sus palabras y sollozos lo apartó con algo de molestia y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo, maldiciendo en su mente.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Hola a todos! después de mil años de no pasarme por aquí, por fin les vengo a traer la continuación de este fic. Me disculpo la tardanza pero han pasado varias cosas que han impedido el que pueda escribir. Pero bueno aquí la tienen y espero sea de su total agrado.**_

_**Mil gracias a todas por leerme y dejarme reviews me alegra saber que el fic tiene sus seguidores. ****Espero poder traerles la continuación pronto, trabajé duro y rápido (aunque no lo parezca) en esta, ya que me mudaré y no se si tenga conexión a internet por un tiempo, ya saben mientras me acomodo y esas cosas.**_

_******Les mando muchos saludos y aprovechando que es 8 de marzo, a todas las mujeres les deseo que tengan un muy feliz día. Abracitos :)**_

_******P.D: no se si antes lo aclaré, pero bueno igual no importa. Hana-chan, es la asistente de Chiaki que estaba enamorada de Yuu, no se si lo recuerdan, el nombre lo tomé prestado de una amiga que la rolea en mi grupo de rol.**_

_******Bueno ahora si hasta la próxima.**_

_**Lini-chan**_


	9. Chapter 9: Cada Vez Cuesta más Ocultarlo

_**Capítulo 9: Cada Vez Cuesta más Ocultarlo**_

Salió de la habitación más calmado, aunque el recuerdo de la noche anterior seguía presente complicando todo, se prometió a si mismo dejar de hacerse daño por un poco más de tiempo. Tenía orgullo, tenía una personalidad que debía salvar y así estuviera hecho pedazos jamás se mostraría vulnerable.

—Por fin saliste —dijo entusiasmada la chica mientras ponía sobre la mesa unos platos — ¿qué tal estuvo el baño?

El editor no respondió solo se sentó en la mesa y suspiró bajando su mirada.

—Oye, el que las cosas con la chica que te gusta y te tiene en las nubes no te estén saliendo bien, no significa que debas ser así conmigo — indicó sentándose enfrente suyo y cruzándose de brazos —. Si supieras como me molesta el que andes así, te vuelves peor de complicado a lo que acostumbras ser.

—¿Chica? — preguntó haciendo un gesto de confusión.

—Sí, la chica que te tiene así, andas todo irritante, hasta me atrevo a decir que extraño al sarcástico, cascarrabias y comprador de peleas que siempre has sido — dijo con una sonrisa un poco melancólica.

—Perdón, además… ¿quién te dijo algo de una chica?

—Nadie, pero tu silencio y tus gestos y en general todo tú me lo dice. Es obvio que es una chica o que ahora me vas a decir que es un chico pffffff jajajajajajaja uy Kanade no conocía esos gustos tuyos — la mujer se cubrió la boca mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Mino suspiró y trató de ignorarla.

—Pero ya enserio… vamos sonríe al menos, así no pareces tú.

—Ai, si te molesta tanto, ¿por qué no te vas? Ya te dije que debo ir a la editorial y luego por un manuscrito no puedo retrasarme más con eso, yo no tengo tiempo para estar aquí.

—Nada de eso, tú te quedas y comes. Yo no sé con qué frecuencia haces mercado pero sería genial que al menos tuvieras no se algo que no fuera instantáneo en la nevera — negó con su cabeza —, ya me has dicho que tu trabajo es algo complicado y que no estas mucho en casa, pero igual debes tener cuidado con tu salud — suspiró y luego sonrió —. Por eso preparé todo lo que ves, yo supongo que no has cambiado tus gustos, preparé lo que acostumbraba a prepararte cuando estudiábamos en la universidad y no comías por andar corriendo con tus trabajos y los míos jajaja.

El editor miró todo en la mesa y aunque no del todo convencido se dispuso a comer — gracias, todo se ve rico.

La chica se limitó a sonreír mientras lo veía comer — no agradezcas lo hago con el mayor de los gustos — guiñó su ojo.

* * *

No se sentía nada cómodo en ese lugar, trabajaba a un ritmo bastante acelerado algo que no era nuevo, el problema radicaba en que no podía actuar como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba junto a Yoshino. Era poco lo que interactuaban debido a la gran carga de trabajo que tenían ambos, aun así cuando lo hacían Yuu no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Cuando cruzó por la puerta y Chiaki lo abrazó no había sentido la misma motivación y alegría que le daba trabajar con él, pero con el paso de los minutos esa sensación había cambiado y ahora sentía que le había fallado. Muchas veces estando solo se había prometido no dejar que nada ni nadie lo hiciera desistir de su gran meta: _Conquistar el corazón de Chiaki y amarlo como tanto deseaba hacerlo desde que lo conocía. _Para él eso era sagrado, más que todo porque estaba seguro que lo entendía mejor que Hatori y no imaginaba otro futuro que no fuera con él a su lado.

Era obvio que su mente y corazón libraban una gran batalla y él poco a poco iba sintiendo como la situación se le iba saliendo de las manos.

—¡Sensei! —gritó una de las asistentes al notar como el mangaka caía sobre la mesa semi inconsciente.

Yuu regresó de sus pensamientos debido a los gritos de las chicas que estaban allí y se acercó a su amigo.

—¿¡Chiaki!? — el dibujante golpeó suavemente sus mejillas esperando hacerlo reaccionar — vamos Chiaki despierta.

—Y-Yuu… — susurró apenas sin poder coordinar movimiento alguno y enfocar su mirada.

—Vamos no te rindas, aún faltan cosas pero tú puedes — dijo con una leve sonrisa —, recuerda que tu manga es la gran obra del mes, todos los que somos tus fans lo esperamos… amigo.

—Pero… f-falta… es inútil, Yuu yo…

—¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Yoshino? ¿Yoshino estas bien? — abriéndose paso, el editor se aproximó hasta donde su pareja apartando a Yanase de su lado y abrazándolo protectoramente — ¡respóndeme por favor!

—T-Tori… — susurró abriendo un poco sus ojos.

Suspirando con resignación y disgusto, se cruzó de brazos —Chiaki está bien Hatori, solo está exhausto. No ha dormido, ni comido nada — comentó mirándolo a los ojos con rabia.

—¿Cuánto les falta? — cuestionó casi que ignorando las palabras de Yuu mirando a las asistentes, sin soltar al mangaka.

—Faltan terminar los fondos de 14 hojas y colorear 8 hojas — comunicó unas de las chicas.

—Yo estoy bien Tori — aseguró Yoshino apartándose un poco de su pareja —, de verdad siento mucho las molestias que les estoy causando a todos. Lo mejor es que continúe, para que todos puedan descansar pronto.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes continuar? — preguntó con preocupación.

—Claro que si Yuu — contestó con una sonrisa y enseguida se acomodó en el escritorio para seguir dibujando.

El editor y el asistente intercambiaron miradas por un momento.

—Bien, hablaré con Takano-san para que amplié el plazo con los de la imprenta tanto como sea posible — dijo Hatori tomando su celular y dirigiéndose a la salida —. Si necesitas algo dime.

—Está bien — contestó con una sonrisa cansada.

—Bueno te traeré algo de comer Chiaki — señaló golpeando el hombro de su amigo y caminando hasta la salida.

—Lo se Takano-san, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, aún faltan manuscritos por entregar — dijo mientras caminaba hasta la ventana —, él está bien, pero aún falta bastante…

Yanase pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y de seguro hubiera seguido su camino de no ser por…

—¿Los manuscritos de Kisa y Mino, ya fueron entregados?

Abrió sus ojos y se detuvo, al escuchar aquel apellido, el cual le produjo cierto escalofrío.

—Entiendo, aun así ellos supongo no demoraran en aparecer, deben estar igual que yo, buscando sus manuscritos y acosando a sus mangakas.

Suspiró y con su mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana de enfrente recordó…

—_. Yo debo ir a hacer una pequeña visita a una de mis mangakas._

—¿Acaso…? — bajó su mirada —, él debía ir a recoger el manuscrito de unas de sus mangakas y… —suspiró — ¿acaso era más importante el ir a verme?

—¡Yanase!

Suspirando y rodando sus ojos regresó a la realidad — ¿qué quieres Hatori?

—¿Qué se supone haces aquí?, pensé que estabas aquí para ayudar a Yoshino, si no es así y solo estas aquí para fastidiarme con tu presencia será mejor que te vayas — sugirió con molestia.

Su mirada se endureció — salí por algo de comer para Chiaki y para mí, además si estoy aquí es por él y no por ti — se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, con la mente llena de pensamiento que no le daban tranquilidad. A pesar de todo Yuu siempre había querido manejar todo con calma y no rendirse, pero no podía negar que se sentía cansado y más ahora. Desde que había llegado allí no se sentía el mismo. Sentía que más y más cargas se acumulaban en su mente asfixiándolo. — Yo de verdad, pensé que era solo una excusa para dejarme y no hablar de lo ocurrido, del beso… — pensó mientras baja las escaleras —. Soy un tonto, pero enserio yo no quería dejarlo ir así… — pasó una mano por su rostro desesperado —. No deseo pensar o sentir esto pero… cada vez que trato de sacármelo de la cabeza se hace más fuerte su presencia en mi pensamiento — Salió del edificio y se detuvo a mirar el cielo —. En el pasado yo he salido con otras personas, amigas y gente que a larga no tuvo importancia alguna en mi vida. No es como si esto de salir con alguien y dejar que las cosas pasaran fuera algo nuevo para mí… pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué no puedo simplemente pasarlo por alto?, es un sentimiento el que no lo permite — suspiró — es como si de repente esto fuera casi igual de importante a lo que siento por Chiaki — dijo en voz alta sin el mayor consentimiento de lo que eso implicaría.

* * *

—¿Enserio, era necesario esto de acompañarme? — preguntó el editor al sentarse junto a su acompañante.

—Sí —respondió sonriendo como si nada —, quiero pasármela contigo el día de hoy, además quiero conocer tu trabajo.

Suspiró cansino — eres tan persistente que no tengo otra salida.

—Ay Kanade no seas así — se cruzó de brazos —, yo no pido mucho realmente, además así no estás solo.

Mino se limitó a sonreír con un toque de indiferencia; en eso tenía razón, era una oportunidad para no pensar más en él.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su mangaka hablaron de cosas sin importancia, ayudándolo a escapar de ese remolino de sensaciones, pensamientos y dudas que solo lo afectaban.

* * *

En la editorial con el paso de las horas se alteraba más Takano-san gritando, mandando al diablo a cualquier persona que le dijera algo con respecto a los manuscritos no entregados aun, mientras que Kisa y Onodera intentaban calmarlo y corrían terminando con las ediciones restantes.

—¿!Dónde se supone que estas!? — preguntó por quinta vez a la persona con la que hablaba por celular — ¿cuánto puedes demorar de la esquina de la editorial hasta acá? Te necesito aquí Mino y no me interesa nada de lo que digas — dijo antes de colgar y marcarle al otro editor que no aparecía.

—Es raro que Mino se retrase con una entrega — comentó el editor terminando de hacer el fotomontaje de una de las hojas.

—No… n-no creo que sea para tanto, a lo mejor se le presentó un contratiempo de último minuto— intentó defenderlo Onodera.

—Lo dudo, pero que se le va hacer — dejó de hacer lo que hacía y sonrió —. Aunque es bueno ver que sufre los mismos problemas que uno.

—Eh… Kisa-san, ¿por qué siempre hacen parecer a Mino-san como alguien eh… fuera de lo común? — preguntó no muy seguro.

—Jajajaja Ricchan, tú mismo lo has visto como siempre sonríe y la forma como actúa, ¿acaso ves algo normal en él? Mino es una persona demasiado enigmática y dudo mucho que alguien conozca lo que se esconde detrás su sonriente rostro, eso es algo que siempre me ha causado intriga y curiosidad. Lo que pasa es que él no permite que nadie sepa mucho de su vida personal, es muy cerrado en eso — suspiró y tomó otra de las hojas del manuscrito —, aunque verlo molesto es algo que da miedo pero a la vez es como si él mostrara parte de su verdadera esencia. Igual no te dejes engañar que eso de la táctica que disque usa con sus mangakas, no pasa de ser más invento que realidad; que sepa, sólo lo ha hecho un par de veces, las que recuerdo fueron porque la situación se le salió de las manos y ya no encontró otra salida para que su mangaka respondiera — aseguró levantándose de su lugar de trabajo —, eso si no se puede negar que es sádico cuando se lo propone. Pero ve tú a saber que tiene Mino Kanade en la cabeza.

—Y-Ya veo…

—Buenas tardes — saludó el editor entrando corriendo al departamento con el manuscrito en la mano y en la otra… bueno eso fue lo que causó asombró en las personas que estaban allí. Kanade llevaba de la mano a la chica.

—Mino, pensé que no llegarías — indicó el editor en jefe mirando tan interesante cuadro —.Buenas tardes — saludó refiriéndose a la mujer.

—Buenas tardes — correspondió el saludo y apretó más la mano del editor, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Lo siento, esto si fue mero descuido mío — indicó entregándole en la mano su manuscrito —. Yo debí de haber estado al tanto de todo y no lo hice — comentó con resignación y molestia al recordar aquel motivo por el que no había hecho su trabajo como debía —. Por cierto Takano-san, necesito hablar de algo importante.

El pelinegro tomó el manuscrito y volvió a marcar algún teléfono en su celular —¿Y tiene que ser ahora? ¿No puedes esperar y decírmelo después?

—Sé que estas ocupado con la imprenta y la entrega de los manuscritos, pero lo que debo decir es importante, más porque sé que ya están haciendo las gestiones necesarias para solucionar aquel problema — indicó con seriedad.

Colgó la llamada — te escucho entonces… — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Me gustaría que fuera en privado — sugirió soltando a la mujer y se acercó a su oído —. Si gustas siéntate en aquel escritorio, es el mío. Yo no demoraré, solo necesito comentarle algo sobre un nuevo mangaka del que deseo estará a cargo — susurró, a lo que la chica se limitó a afirmar con su cabeza e hizo lo que le sugirió.

—Está bien, entonces acompáñame.

Ambos editores se dirigieron a una de las salas de juntas de ese piso.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que sucede Mino? — preguntó tomando asiento frente al castaño.

—Takano-san quiero trabajar con un nuevo mangaka — sentenció con seriedad —. Aprovechando que Marukawa está buscando nuevos mangakas, pues yo ya tengo a la persona con la que deseo trabajar.

—¿Enserio? — lo miró sorprendido por la seriedad con la que estaba hablando — ¿Y quién es esa persona?, hasta el momento Isaka-san no me ha mencionado nada respecto a los nombres de los futuros mangakas de los que Kisa y tú estarán a cargo.

—Habló de Yanase Yuu por supuesto, el ayudante de mangaka — indicó suspirando —, él y yo hemos estado trabajando en un manga, que él comenzó hacer hace un tiempo pero que no paso de ser algo producto del ocio.

El editor lo escuchó atento, tomándolo por sorpresa no solo la seriedad con la que su subordinado hablaba sino el nombre de la persona que postulaba — ¿estás hablando enserio?, yo conozco el trabajo de Yanase-san, sé que es un excelente dibujante y que es muy bueno trabajando. Muchos departamentos de la editorial han tratado de reclutarlo y hacerlo asistente fijo, pero él se ha negado, es obvio que él prefiere trabajar junto a Yoshikawa-sensei, aunque ni con él se ha quedado trabajando siempre.

Escuchar esa última parte lo molestó, aunque supo disimularlo — yo sé todo eso, pero desde hace días yo me encargado de guiarlo y él parece estar muy interesado en esto — dijo muy seguro —. Ya están casi listos los 3 primeros capítulos de la historia, la cual se ve muy interesante, ha habido que cambiar y mejorar ciertos elementos pero esto ya casi es un hecho.

—Comprendo — tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos sin despegar su mirada de Kanade —¿tienes algo del storyboard que puedas mostrarme ahora?

—Aquí no, ya que preferí que Yanase-san se encargara de corregir lo que no me pareció que estuviera bien, además de pedirle que terminara de diseñar los personajes y estructurara la historia del manga, para presentarlo y que fuera aceptado sin ningún problema — trató de apartar sus sentimientos del trabajo —. Yo de verdad quiero que este proyecto se haga realidad, él tiene mucho potencial, no estoy diciendo mentiras. Yo confío en su talento — indicó sintiendo la necesidad casi que de gritar mientras su corazón parecía explotar.

—Interesante todo lo que me dices, te veo muy entusiasmado y seguro. Eso es bueno — dijo antes de quedarse pensativo por un momento.

—Takano-san yo…

—Escucha Mino, como ya te dije Isaka-san no me ha dicho nada respecto a esto de los mangakas, pero luego de escucharte y de saber que jamás te has equivocado en ningún proyecto o propuesta que has hecho, pienso que estaría mal el no apoyarte.

—¿Eso significa que…?

—Yo no puedo llegar a donde Isaka-san sin una propuesta sobre esto que me dices, aun así puedo comentarle lo que me más dicho, de modo que lo tome en cuenta — dijo mostrándose serio —. Necesito que hagas una propuesta de esto por escrito y que Yanase-san tenga listo los diseños de los personajes, así como estructurada la historia y si es posible que nos muestre lo que lleva hecho del storyboard.

Sonrió con alegría al escucharlo — entiendo lo que me dices yo me encargaré de hacer todo…

—Para mañana si es posible Mino — interrumpió levantándose —. Si de verdad te interesa esto, ¿qué estas esperando? A trabajar — finalizó dándole de golpecitos en el hombro para animarlo —. Ahora si me disculpas debo llamar a Hatori.

—Tienes razón… — susurró suspirando y pensando en lo que esas palabras significaban.

—A primera hora en mi escritorio— alcanzó a decir antes de cruzar la puerta.

Negó levemente con su cabeza y sacó su celular, buscando aquel nombre entre sus contactos. Un encuentro de lo más de inesperado se avecinaba y él aún no había podido asimilar lo ocurrido la noche anterior — el maldito problema de mezclar el corazón con las cosas del trabajo — pensó mirando el nombre en la pantalla inseguro de si debía llamarlo o no. Duró varios minutos en silencio para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo y salir del lugar, volviendo a sonreír como siempre.

* * *

—Gracias a todos… — alcanzó a decir el mangaka antes de caer sobre el escritorio —. Sin ustedes… n-no lo hubiera conseguido… — suspiró.

—Sensei que bueno que lo conseguimos, pero por favor para la próxima sea más cuidadoso con las fechas y el cronograma — comentó seria una de las asistentes mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

—Lo siento… — sonrió — les prometo tener más cuidado con eso.

—Eso espero Chiaki — dijo Yuu entrando con algo de beber para el mangaka y para él —. Sé que pedirte que dejes de ser tan distraído es imposible, pero al menos esfuérzate en tu trabajo.

—Tienes razón… — se levantó y recibió lo que su amigo le traía.

Una vez todo organizado y listo, las asistentes se marcharon dejando a un Chiaki moribundo y a un Yuu cansado y con la mente en la luna.

—Oye Yuu… — le habló reincorporándose.

—¿Si? — lo volteó a mirar mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Qué piensas hacer el próximo fin de semana? es que… sé que te debo una salida y… — no muy seguro se detuvo tomando algo de aire y mirándolo — es que escuché que habría un evento donde estaría Ijuuin-sensei y otros mangakas en un lugar que no es muy lejos de Tokio y yo… bueno yo quisiera ir.

—¿Y…?

—Estaba pensado… ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos? — preguntó entusiasmado —, viajamos en la mañana, estamos todo el día allá y en la noche nos regresamos ¿Qué me dices? ¿No te parece divertido?

Lo escuchó atento — ¿y por qué no nos quedamos allá? Podemos irnos en la madrugada, disfrutar del evento todo el día, buscamos un lugar donde podamos hospedarnos, descansamos y en la mañana nos regresamos, ¿no estaría mejor así? Ya entregaste tu manuscrito y estas libre ¿no?

—T-Tienes razón, es solo que a Tori… — el mangaka no pudo terminar de hablar debido a la mirada que le dedicó el dibujante.

—Entiendo — dijo con evidente molestia sin dejarlo terminar de hablar—. Si, tienes razón, es mejor lo que dices — de repente Yanase se levantó guardó rápidamente sus herramientas de trabajo y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Eh… ¿te vas ya Yuu? — preguntó confundido al verlo — pensé que…

—Estoy cansado Chiaki, quiero llegar a mi casa, darme un baño, comer algo e irme a dormir — indicó si dirigirle ninguna mirada.

—Y respecto a lo que te dije, ¿tú vas a ir?

—No estoy seguro, tengo que ver si tengo un espacio en mi agenda — comentó cerrando su bolso para luego mirarlo —. Te avisaré después, por el momento será mejor que vayas a descansar.

—¿Ah? S-Si… tienes… tienes razón — dijo no muy seguro.

—Muy bien, me voy — señaló antes de salir del lugar —, cuídate Chiaki.

—Lo mismo Yuu y gracias por haberme ayudado.

Luego de esas palabras no hubo ninguna respuesta, el mangaka se quedó viéndolo marcharse mientras que el ayudante pareció querer alejarse de ese lugar tan pronto como fuera posible.

* * *

La muchacha siguió atenta los movimientos del editor sin decir nada, cada vez lo entendía menos y cada vez su molestia iba en aumento.

—¿Está bien que te acompañe sólo hasta la estación del metro? — preguntó por preguntar, su mente estaba vagando perdida entre tantas dudas.

—Como gustes — contestó sin ocultar como se sentía.

—¿Puedo saber que te ocurre ahora? — se detuvo y se quedó viéndola.

—Nada, solo… — suspiró y le sonrió —, me siento algo… cansada y… tengo algunas cosas que pensar y hacer.

Sin entender muy bien a que se refería prefirió no decir nada y seguir su camino.

En todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló, pero Ai constantemente lo mira como si tratara de descubrir algo.

—Ahora no vas a tu casa, ¿verdad? — preguntó la mujer una vez llegaron a la estación.

—No, tengo que trabajar con el mangaka del que me haré cargo, voy a su casa ahora mismo.

—Entiendo… ojala te salga todo bien, yo no deseo molestarte más — dijo y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos lo abrazó con fuerza—, me marcho ya. Por favor cuídate y hablamos luego — no bastando con el abrazo, de improvisto lo tomó del mentón y plantó un pequeño y superficial beso en sus labios — mucha suerte. Adiós.

Sin siquiera poder reaccionar ante las acciones de la chica, Mino se quedó estático mientras la chica corría. De todos los momentos ese era el único en el que no deseaba pensar cosas más allá de las que apenas y lograba entender. Tomó aire y se dirigió a tomar el metro, en otro momento hablaría con ella respecto a eso.

Una vez estuvo ahí y al ver su reflejo en una de las ventanas, sintió molestia con aquella imagen suya — otra vez… — pensó con frustración — definitivamente yo haría de todo por matar todo lo que siento… — solo ese pensamiento lo hizo volver sonreír como siempre lo hacía y serenarse—. Solo quiero saber cuál será el próximo juego en proponerme o mejor aún el que yo le proponga. Después de todo yo tengo voz y voto en ello.

* * *

Como lo había dicho, una vez se encontró en su hogar preparó algo de comer y luego se dio un baño, esperando así refrescarse y quitar un poco del estrés que lo venía acompañando desde la mañana.

Una vez estuvo vestido salió del baño mientras se terminaba de secar la cabeza con la toalla. Camino a su habitación recordó que sobre la mesa de centro estaba su blog y el storyboard así que se detuvo, como sabía que dormir era algo que no haría, se dirigió hasta allí para tomarlos y dirigirse a su habitación.

Colocó todo sobre su cama e inconsciente se aproximó hasta la mesa para agarra su celular, con ansiedad y temor miró la pantalla, deseoso y no deseoso de saber si "alguien" quizás había llamado o enviado un mensaje. Al no ver nada suspiró y lo lanzó a la cama.

Con algo de decepción miró su alrededor. Esa noche esa habitación se sentía más sola y fría que siempre, no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente allí, sintiendo que cada vez su razón se extinguía y algo que le aterraba comenzaba a surgir en él.

Sin deseos de mortificarse pensando en ello se sentó y dispuso a hacer aquello que tanto lo apasionaba y lo hacía olvidarse de todo. Con una sonrisa y una expresión de calma quiso comenzar a hacer unos trazos, desafortunadamente el sonido del timbre se lo impidió.

—¿Eh? — confundido se levantó y se caminó hasta la puerta — ¿quién podrá ser?, no estoy esperando a nadie y menos a estas horas — comentó al mirar el reloj de la pared. Inseguro abrió un poco la puerta sorprendiéndose y casi que desmayándose al ver al sujeto que estaba frente a la puerta.

—Buenas noches Yanase-san — saludó con mucha naturalidad, alarmando al ayudante, quien solo pudo entrecerrar la puerta para tomar algo de aire y poder abrir la puerta y darle la cara al castaño.

—B-Buenas noches — saludó sintiendo como el calor acudía un poco a sus mejillas, su corazón latía muy fuerte y su cuerpo parecía tensarse pero a la vez parecía ponerse frágil, tanto como para casi desplomarse.

—Siento venir sin avisar pero hace poco me pude desocupar — comentó esperando a que el dibujante lo dejara pasar.

—Ah… eh comprendo y no se preocupe, no llega en mal momento y no estaba haciendo nada especial y aun no me iba a dormir— dijo abriéndole paso.

—Qué bueno —ingresó a la casa —. Así podremos trabajar.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo —¿Trabajar? ¿Ahora?

—Hablé con Takano-san respecto al manga y está muy interesado, pero debemos tener listo todo para mañana a primera hora — señaló con seriedad. Era extraño y hasta sorprenderte la forma como el editor parecía estar manejando la situación. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido, cosa que por el momento y apenas notaba el dibujante.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Está hablando enserio Mino-san? — cuestionó con sorpresa.

—Sí.

—Pero…

—No se preocupe, tenemos toda la noche — aseguró con tranquilidad encogiendo sus hombros.

Sin estar seguro de nada cerró la puerta y suspiró — Esta bien… pero…

—No se preocupe yo estoy aquí para ayudarlo, no ponga ningún pero, además que no será el único con trabajo por hacer — sonrió —, yo igual debo hacer la propuesta y definir todo muy bien, para que la acepten y no haya ningún inconveniente—comentó mientras caminaba hasta la sala y dejaba todo sobre la silla —. Así que lo mejor es que comencemos a trabajar ya Yanase-san.

—Ah… si tiene razón— se le quedó viendo mientras este se organizaba, sintiendo como la rabia se hacía presente —. Iré por mis materiales para trabajar aquí con usted. No me demoro.

—Por supuesto — dijo sacando su lap top y algunos papeles, ajeno a lo que estaba comenzando a pensar y a sentir el futuro mangaka.

Yuu entró a la habitación y luego de tomar un poco de aire esperó calmarse. No era que esperara que Kanade llegara y lo tratara amorosamente, lo besara o algo por el estilo, pero al menos esperaba que mostrara algo apenado o que no fuera tan frío, es que ni había entrado a su casa cuando ya le estaba hablando de trabajo. Se maldijo por dejar que esas emociones que tanto se empeñaba en mantener ocultas lo dejaran manejarlo por un momento.

Siendo sincero, Yanase si esperaba saber algo de Mino, pero ahora que estaba ahí y al ver que este ni se inmutaba ni nada, lo hacía sentirse como un completo tonto.

—De seguro es así… — susurró tomando todo lo que tenía sobre su cama — yo debo actuar como él, ¿no? además… además esto no tiene que ser importante, eso lo tengo claro — pensó inútilmente al salir de la habitación —. ¿Y se puede saber exactamente qué fue lo que le dijo a Takano-san?

—Solo le dije que llevábamos trabajando ya un tiempo en un manga y que estaba seguro de que sería todo un éxito, porque confiaba en su talento y capacidades — comunicó mientras revisaba un papel.

—¿Eh? — ante el ultimo comentario no pudo evitar sonrojarse — y-ya veo, pero aun así yo creo que no es para tanto — sonrió nervioso —. Yo no soy tan bueno en esto como para decir que será un éxito.

Suspiró y dejando de lado lo que hacía se levantó y acercó a él tanto como pudo, para abrir sus ojos y mirarlo — no me gusta que cuestionen lo que yo digo… — susurró mirando sus ojos y labios de vez en cuando — ¿entiende?

El tenerlo así lo puso muy nervioso así que todo lo que tenía en sus manos terminó en el piso. Podía sentir su aliento y esos ojos que lo hacían sentirse extraño, sin saber que hacer se le quedó viendo evitando a toda costa aunque inútilmente mirar sus labios. Desea besarlo pero eso no parecía correcto, no para su estabilidad emocional y mental.

—Ahora es mejor que se ponga a dibujar — dijo alejándose de repente, sonriendo de forma triunfal para enseguida volver al lugar donde inicialmente estaba.

Suspiró apenas afirmando con la cabeza; con resignación y molestia sobretodo recogió lo que se había caído. Tomando asiento ni tan lejos ni tan cerca de su tormento. Tenía tantas ganas de dejar salir toda esa ira que estaba acumulando.

Sin necesidad de verlo, sabía que lo que acababa de hacer lo había tomado por sorpresa y estaba decepcionado, por lo optó por seguir como si nada. Si, en la mente del editor estaba surgiendo una idea para el "pequeño" e "indefenso" juego que jugarían esa noche.

Decidió no darle importancia a lo ocurrido. Tomando su lapicero comenzó a hacer trazos, concentrado entonces toda su intensión en el dibujo, haciendo un esfuerzo realmente, porque se le hacía muy difícil manejar la rabia que poco a poco lo consumía y lo cegaba.

Empezó a pasar el tiempo y aquel lugar solo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas y muy levemente el sonido de los trazos. Mino parecía estar muy concentrado y no dejaba de escribir en la lap, mientras que Yanase dibujaba con evidente incomodidad y molestia, dedicándole una que otra mirada nada agradable a su editor.

Para desgracia del futuro mangaka, nada se le escapaba al sonriente editor, desde el principio había captado la forma como lo miraba y lo que parecía estarle diciendo con esos ojos, así que una vez pareció terminar una parte de su trabajo decidió tomar un descanso, quería darle inicio a aquel retorcido juego. Para eso de improviso y con una sonrisa que mostraba lo divertido que le parecía la situación se levantó para aproximarse al asistente.

—¿Q-Que ocurre? — preguntó al verlo como se le acercaba, volviendo a hacerlo sentir nervioso.

—Nada, solo quería saber cómo le estaba yendo. Como su editor yo debo estar al tanto de todo lo que haga — aseguró colocándose justo detrás de él acercando su cabeza a la suya —. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? — preguntó volteando a mirarlo, solo que a diferencia de la anterior vez no miró sus ojos sino sus labios, mientras se relamía los suyos.

Ante tal hecho Yuu se quedó quieto, en shock para ser preciso, no deseaba que supiera como latía su corazón pero sabía que debido a la cercanía eso era inevitable. Sus manos temblaban y parecía que su respiración se hacía lenta —n-no… — susurró

Sin dejar de sonreír, dirigió sus ojos grises al papel — oh ya veo, este era el personaje que no me cuadraba — comentó mientras analizaba el dibujo.

—S-Si… lo arreglé, como usted me lo pidió — indicó en un hilo de voz, debido a las sensaciones que lo dominaban. Sentía que injustamente su tormento lo estaba torturando.

—Sí, eso veo y me gusta — dijo volteando a mirarlo y sonriéndole de forma ¿sincera?, lo que terminó de derretirlo —, además de eso, veo que cambió algunas parte de la historia y eso me parecía muy bueno.

—G-Gracias Mino-san, por su voto de confianza yo de verdad… — Yuu no pudo seguir hablando ya que la mirada que le dedicaba no lo dejaba concentrarse, además que Kanade se aproximó más a su rostro.

—¿Si? — preguntó en un susurró intercalando la mirada entre sus labios y ojos.

Al no poder resistirse cerró sus ojos y entreabrió su boca un poco a esperar que su torturador terminara con ese momento tan desesperante y lo besara por fin.

Se le quedó viendo por un momento, el tenerlo así le daba mucha satisfacción. Sin deseos de hacerlo esperar se acercó tanto como pudo abriendo un poco su boca y rosando sus labios…

Continuará...

* * *

_**Hola, he regresado, siento mucho la tardanza pero estos 2 últimos meses mi vida a cambiado mucho, me mudé de casa y cada vez se complica más las cosas en la universidad, muchos trabajos y cosas por hacer, además que me puse en la tarea de actualizar y retomar fics olvidado (eso era justo ya)**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios y por leerme, me alegra que este fic tenga tan buena acogida, por ahora les dejo la continuación, con la esperanza que haya sido de su total agrado :)**_

_**Ahora, no siendo más me despido, dejandoles la intriga sobre si hay beso o no y sobre en que terminara el "sano" juego de Mino-san. Les envío muchos saludos, un abrazo y comenten tanto como quieran.**_

**_Suerte y hasta la próxima._**


End file.
